Synapse
by Project Armament
Summary: Reiji Endo lives with a unique quirk, the power to control technology, but is it enough to get him through the struggles of UA, or will he have to rely on unnatural augmentations to survive. (Somewhat linked to my other stories through some multiverse shenanigans)
1. I don't need it

**For anyone who read my first and second stories, the character in those was also named Endo, like the OC in this one. This is for two reasons, one which may or may not come to pass (I don't want to spoil anything for my second story), the second is just cause I love the name, but he will have a different first name. If you have read my other fics then you know Endo has an intriguing backstory, this Endo doesn't have that same backstory, this is a completely separate person for all intents and purposes. Of course** here **is the obligatory disclaimer, I do not own anything involving the manga or anime My Hero Academia. Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: I don't need it

Darkness was the only thing Reiji Endo could see, but it was self-imposed blindness. His sky blue eyes were hidden by his eyelids as he took calming breaths, there was a light breeze and a static flowing through the air only he could feel. The people around him made it hard to focus on that power, that electricity, that voice. It was faint, fleeting, but it was familiar, Endo regarded it as an old friend.

"Hey!"

Endo's scrawny form stumbled backwards as a loud voice emanated right in front of him. His eyes snapped open, the light of the sun causing them to sparkle like sapphires. A spiky red-haired kid was standing in front of him, a huge grin on his face, "Uh, hey?" His vocals were meek and quiet compared to the boisterous bass coming from the teen in front of him.

"Are you ok man?" The smile never left his face.

Looking down at his clothes Endo saw nothing awry and asked the obvious, "Yeah, why?"

"Dude, you're super pale."

"Oh." Was all Endo could say as he ran his hand through shaggy black hair, "Yeah, I guess I am." He decided not to add that's just how he was, the guy seemed nice enough.

"Ok cool!" The energetic teen stuck out his hand, "Ejiro Kirishima."

Endo took the hand, which began to crush his like tinfoil, "Reiji… Endo." He said through grunts of pain.

"Are you so stoked for this or what?!"

"Um." Endo couldn't say he shared his enthusiasm, but wasn't too worried about this exam, after all, he knew what the opponents were and before his quirk, they would be nothing. "Sure."

Somehow managing to smile wider, Kirishima turned towards the enormous fake concrete city. "This is it, our first step to becoming heroes!"

Endo glanced around nervously at such a loud exclamation and immediately spotted another set of eyes overlaid with glasses fiercely inspecting them, "Would you mind to quiet down, this is an important moment for all of us and I would appreciate if you had the same respect for us as we do you."

"Sorry." Mumbled Endo to the straight-laced tester, he was the same guy who had been overly polite and eloquent in the briefing room.

The teen was about to turn away, but Kirishima, still unfazed, had other plans, "Sorry man! We are just so pumped for this!" He wrapped his arm around Endo's neck pulling him close as if they were the best of friends.

Suddenly being dragged into the spotlight was not something Endo appreciated as he tried to wrestle out of the iron grip. But of course, he wasn't exactly built to resist the unnaturally beefy Kirishima.

The guy with the glasses seemed like he was about to retort, but before he could a certain loud voice came from a tower behind them. Present Mike, the overly loud man from the briefing, struck a pose and yelled, "What are you doing standing around like that? Real fights don't have countdowns!"

Endo instantly understood the implication and forced his out of shape body to sprint for the door which was slowly opening. Being as weak as he was, almost everyone shot past him like a bullet. That didn't matter though, he didn't want to be the first one in anyways. By the time he did reach the battlefield, robots were strewn everywhere, mangled corpses ripe for Endo's picking. He darted to the nearest one tearing through the wires and other inner mechanisms until he found it.

* * *

Inside the judge's room, Nezu the principal brought to light the teen currently digging through the already broken bot. "Perhaps he is simply dense." The animal said happily.

Another teacher chimed in, Midnight, the female 18+ hero, "No, he's doing it with purpose, he knows what he is doing."

* * *

The battery was torn open and Endo began to memorize every piece he could see, when it was adequate he raced off. This was it, time to kill some robots. He noticed a green-haired kid standing in the center of the mess, a terrified look upon his face as a robot flew straight at him.

Endo pointed his finger at the mechanical menace and yelled, "Duck!" Milliseconds later the robot instantly exploded, peppering the cowering kid with metal, but not enough to hurt. And there it was, that rush of power, that electricity. He ran off repeating the tactic multiple times, with each robot, however, more blood fell from his nose, and more pain erupted from his head, but he pushed on.

Pushed maybe too far, he ended up surrounded by five of the bots, he clenched both his fists and mind. As his hands flowered open, the robots all detonated, this act put Endo on his knees gasping for air.

As he tried to regain his focus, he counted the points in his head, _"35, 38, 41, 42, 45, not bad."_ He still had a couple of minutes, in front of him was a girl with brown hair and an extremely round face, to his left was Kirishima, to his right was a blonde-haired demon, who kept screaming as he blew up the robots, and behind him was that guy he saved earlier. Endo pushed himself to his feet but was immediately knocked back onto his ass as an explosion tore through the street up ahead.

Rubble went flying overhead, threatening to crush everyone around him, so Endo reached out his hands feeling the gears and controls inside the robots and pulled them to shield everyone, well everyone, but himself. Apparently, he also missed Kirishima because when Endo opened his eyes he saw the red-haired bodybuilder shielding him with a rock solid body. "Don't worry bro, I got you!"

Eight red eyes cut through the dust, towering above them, "Oh shit." It was the zero point villain, Endo expected it to be bigger than the others, but this was ridiculous, it towered above the buildings.

"Help!" A feminine voice cried out, nearly silenced by the rolling of the robot's tank treads.

It was the brunette trapped beneath the stray rubble, "I guess I didn't do as well as I thought I did." He took control of the only two robots left nearby, but they were torn to pieces by that one kid's explosion.

"THOSE ARE MY KILLS!" He screamed before jumping away.

Everyone suddenly began to run the opposite direction of the mech, "They wouldn't let a kid die here. Right?" But there was no slowing down for the titan, it stopped just behind her, its hand reaching down to crush her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but nothing happened. Her eyes reopened to see a skinny pale kid holding his hands above his head, they were a good foot from the villain's hand, but he was shaking, struggling to hold it through whatever his quirk was.

It was like the weight of a building on his back and his mind, threatening to crush him, he was about to collapse, but suddenly Endo felt the pressure lifted from him and an enormous impact could be heard followed by many explosions in quick succession. He fell to his knees once more, his head pounding and his shirt covered in blood from both of his nostrils. He looked up to see an unbelievable sight, the green-haired kid who had originally been cowering in fear, now hovered at the height of the robot, he was the one who had thrown the punch.

The only problem was the guy was now falling, but Endo couldn't do much except watch, he was done, his energy spent. Suddenly the girl beside him was up and running beneath their savior. He didn't see what happened next, the strain on his brain made him nearly blackout and he regained consciousness minutes later to find an old lady standing above him. Her lips extended a scary length to kiss his forehead, instantly stopping the blood from flowing through his nose, and easing his headache. "Wha…"

The woman dropped something into his palm, "Here have some candy."

Kirishima was suddenly beside him, "That's Recovery Girl, the school's nurse, she obviously heals people with her quirk."

Endo nodded trying to shake off sudden tiredness.

"Make sure to go home and get some rest young man." The lady had already moved onto another person by the time she had finished the sentence.

"Yes, ma'am." He stood shakily, with Kirishima helping to support him

* * *

"Dude that was so manly of you! You just jumped right under that hand and stopped it! What is your quirk even?"

Endo sighed, he was really tired now, he was confident he passed, so all he wanted to do was go home and take a nap. But Kirishima had insisted on making sure he was ok, so Endo supposed it was fair to tell him. "Technopathy."

A blank stare was the only response.

"Long story short I can control machines."

"Ohhh." Kirishima screwed up his face suddenly, "Wait, then what were you doing digging through that robot."

Endo tried to focus on taking one step after the other, "I have to… understand the inner mechanisms of whatever I want to control. I was digging through it to find the power source, the easiest way to take the robots down, but when we encountered the zero point villain it had a different power source, that's why I didn't just kill it right away. I understood enough to stop the arm thankfully." He gave an example by making a billboard flash off for a moment, "The only downside to my quirk is if I overexert it, then I get a bloody nose and a crazy bad headache. Like the one girl from that superhero movie in America, what was it called… Fantastic Five? Maybe."

"That's crazy! Especially when we use technology so much."

Endo nodded as they arrived at his house, nothing special just another suburban building, "Well, I'll see ya later."

Kirishima's huge grin returned, "Yeah, I'll see you in class."

Endo didn't bring up the very obvious possibility there weren't going to be in the same class and walked into his home.

He didn't bother calling out, his parents were on a business trip for the week, for the second week this month. Endo waved a hand at the tv, switching it on, while he went to the fridge for something to eat.

"The new particle accelerator in America has just been completed by-" The woman was cut off as Endo changed the channel, despite his love of all thing tech, he wanted the news for Japan, not America. He quickly ate while he watched the usual reports, All Might, All Might, and more All Might, seriously the guy was everywhere. Afterward, he showered and threw himself into his bed, letting the tension in his body melt into the sheets.

* * *

When he awoke six hours later, his eyes cracked open to see his computer monitor displaying an image. Endo groaned and closed his blurry eyes trying to readjust to being awake. After about ten minutes, what it took him to normally get up, he walked over to his computer to see his drawing program open. The scene was photorealistic, two sets of eight eyes towering over a small figure pleading for his life. This happened sometimes, Endo's dreams would push themselves into his powers, which would push them into his computer. It was interesting sometimes to see an exact frame of a dream, but it could be awkward, like that one time he had a very perverted one, his father had walked in as Endo woke up and saw the computer screen. Nothing was ever said about that day, they had just silently agreed to never speak of it again.

Endo shook his head to jolt himself out of the memories and walked downstairs, there was a letter at the mail slot, excitement, nervousness, joy, and terror all coursed through him at once. "I didn't know they were that quick with results." He snatched the envelope and tore it open, revealing a small circular device. He took it out and set it flat on his kitchen table, there were certain parts inside it he could feel. He thought of his power as if he himself was inside the machines, he could see parts he knew and parts he didn't know were spots of darkness he couldn't illuminate. He could feel the computer chips, wiring, and some sort of illuminator, he also felt a switch on the outside, which he flipped with his powers.

The dark kitchen was lit up by the towering figure of, "All Might?"

"AHA! I am here as a projection!"

Endo groaned, he didn't hate All Might, in fact, he was pretty admirable, it was just the overall cartoony feel of the guy that he always winced at.

"You passed the written exam with an excellent score, and you excelled at the practical, your villain kills totaled to fifty points, but those were not the only points given during this test. Rescue points were awarded for the saving and protection of others around you, and for your heroic acts, you earned an extra twenty points! Congratulations Reiji Endo, and welcome to the Hero Academia!"

* * *

Three days passed, and suddenly just like that, it was Monday, time for the first day of class. Endo grabbed his backpack, about to step out his front door, but paused as he recalled the black cylinder on his desk, _"You don't need it, you don't need it."_ But the mantra was in vain and Endo swooped back up to his room to snatch the device and store it in his pack.

* * *

Endo walked through the pristine halls, feeling technology all around him, from lights to motion sensors. He was fifteen minutes early and was struggling to find his class, "God damn, why isn't there a map in this place?"

"Need help?"

"Gah!" Endo nearly fell on his face but managed to catch himself on his hands and knees. "Don't sneak up on a guy like that." He stood and brushed off his uniform before turning around to see a pink skinned girl with yellow horns trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. That was just kinda funny."

Endo shook his head, embarrassed by the fact he had gotten so scared like that in front of a girl. "You class 1-A?"

She nodded, "I'm Mina Ashido by the way."

Endo offered his hand, "Reiji Endo. You know where you're going?"

Mina scratched the back of her head, "Kinda."

Hesitantly Endo decided he didn't want to wander around anymore, so he used his powers to access the cameras lining the hallways, in a way he asked them where 1-A was. Images flickered through his mind directing him through the maze of a school. "Let's try this way."

* * *

"Are you sure you had no idea where you were going? We went pretty much straight here." Mina glanced at Endo skeptically, who just shrugged.

"Lucky guess?"

The door slid open for them, revealing a cavalcade of unique faces, but one stood out to him, "Kirishima!"

"Endo!" The guy ran over grinning like crazy, "Good to see you here man!" He looked at the girl with him, "Mina! You know Endo?"

She smiled, "I do now."

"And you two know each other I presume?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, me and Mina went to middle school together Endo." Kirishima led them into the classroom.

Endo looked at the arranged seats, four rows of five, "So do we just pick seats?"

"I'm… actually not sure."

The door behind them slid open once more to reveal that green-haired kid who took down the zero pointer. Endo smiled, the guy looked nervous as all hell, so he took it upon himself to be the first to greet him. After shaking his hand he learned his name was Izuku Midoriya, "Ya know Midoriya, I gotta thank you for that save, without it, myself and that girl would've been squished."

A high pitched, "I agree." Echoed from behind Midoriya, who turned around, his face rapidly turning bright red.

It was the brunette from the test, "I'm Ochaco Uraraka and I would like to thank you both for saving me."

The lithe Midoriya began waving his hands in front of his face, nervously exclaiming, "Oh it was nothing really, I mean, I couldn't just do nothing, in fact, I should be thanking you for saving me!"

Endo just chuckled before the straight-laced kid with glasses could approach Midoriya, giving him an apology for how he had treated him earlier. Endo had no idea what that was about, he did, however, catch that his name was Iida. But he also couldn't help but notice a yellow figure on the ground behind Uraraka. "Um, guys?"

"If you want to play friends, go somewhere else." A black haired scruffy man inside the yellow sleeping bag said, sounding beyond tired.

Everyone turned to him, completely silent at the sight.

The man stood, "I will be your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. This is the hero course of class 1-A, and I will not tolerate anything I deem unnecessary."

Endo felt a spike of fear run through him, the guy had been here ten seconds and he was already threatening students. The four standing there were about to rush to a seat, but Aizawa stopped them, "Don't bother, we are jumping straight into it." He pulled a stack of clothes from beneath his desk at the front of the class. "Change into these and meet me on the P.E. field immediately."

Uraraka seemed like she was about to ask him something, but held her tongue after thinking about his harsh declaration.

* * *

Endo stood in front of his locker, staring once again at the black cylinder, _"I don't need it, I don't need it."_

"Endo you coming? We gotta hurry!"

The technopath shouted back to Kirishima, "I'll be right there!" He screwed off the top of the container, revealing an almost liquid-like black ink and after a second of hesitation shoved his hand towards it. The thing moved seemingly of its own volition, creeping up Endo's arm and sinking into his body through his pores. He shivered as it happened, feeling the coldness creep through his body. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and ran out to meet the rest of the class.

* * *

"A quirk assessment test?"

A weary Aizawa sighed, "Throughout middle school, all of you did physical assessments, without using your quirks, this time, you have free reign to use them." He juggled a softball in his hand, "Bakugo, you scored first in the practical exam, why don't you go first." The softball changed hands, "Just don't step outside the circle and throw as hard as you can."

Bakugo pulled back his arm, a smirk on his face and he pitched forward, "DIE!" An explosion erupted from his hand and the ball went flying off.

At the first bounce, a beep emanated from their teacher's phone, he raised it to the class.

"750 meters? Seriously?" A kid with electric yellow hair looked on in shock.

Another with oddly thick elbows smiled, "Oh wow, so we can finally use our quirks as much as we want!"

Mina clapped her hands, "This sounds like fun!"

Aizawa glared at them all, "Fun huh?" A creepy smile suddenly covered his face, "Alright, how about this, 21 of you are present. Two people tied in the practical exam, causing an imbalance, so whoever comes in the last place of all eight tests… will be expelled. No second chances."

Many outbursts could be heard, but Aizawa silenced them all, "Demo's over, time for the real thing."

Test 1 was a simple fifty-meter dash and Endo was paired against the explosive Bakugo, who looked at Endo's pale scrawny figure and smirked, "I bet you won't even be able to finish the race before collapsing!"

Endo said nothing and just stared straight ahead. A gunshot rang out and Endo similarly shot out of the starting blocks, moving faster than he ever had before, in fact, he nearly managed to keep pace with Bakugo, who held his hands behind him to propel himself with explosions. Despite his best efforts, however, Bakugo finished just ahead of him scoring 4.13 seconds, while the technopath scored 4.35 seconds.

He stopped at the finish, not even out of breath and most everyone stared in shock, the guy had absolutely no indications that he would be able to keep up with a turtle, much less Bakugo.

Next was a grip test, the six armed towering hulk, of a kid Shoji won out with 560 kg of force. But as people soon found out, Endo was not to be left behind, he scored 330 kg of force.

Five more tests followed, funny enough only the toe touch managed to mess up Endo's streak, then it was time for the whole class to participate in the ball throw.

Aizawa gave Endo a beady eyed stare, "You're up."

Endo took to the circle, barely worried, he had outperformed several classmates, even if he was beaten here, he was guaranteed a spot above the bottom. He hauled back his arm, but as he threw forwards, something felt wrong and he collapsed to the ground, shaking furiously as the black ink forced its way out of his body into a puddle.

"I knew something was off about you." Aizawa stood above the student, his irises glowing red and his hair floating upwards. "From the very first test. I thought it might've been a fluke, just a fast runner, but things got progressively more unbelievable. Your quirk is technopathy, which doesn't enhance your body in the slightest, so what is it?" He asked gesturing to the liquid, "A drug?"

Endo stood, "Let go of my quirk, and I'll explain." Earlier when Midoriya had thrown the ball Aizawa had revealed his own quirk, one that canceled others.

Aizawa released his hold and stepped back.

Endo held out a hand to the liquid, and it floated into the air, hovering next to him, but it wasn't a liquid at all, "Nanobots, I built them to… augment my body. I control their functions with my quirk when they are in my body. They make me, well, a superhuman."

"Then why did it leave your body?" Mina asked, slightly grossed out by the explanation.

"I designed them so that if my quirk every stopped working, they would flow out of me, that way they wouldn't get stuck in my body." Endo stared at Aizawa, a pit forming in his stomach, he hadn't expected to be exposed so rapidly.

But Aizawa just stared expectantly, "Well, go ahead." Endo's confused face made him roll his eyes, "I just had to make sure it wasn't some sort of drug. Aoyama has his belt, I suppose you would need something in the field yourself. So go ahead."

Endo let the machines flow back into his body, shivering from the experience. He grabbed the ball from the ground, and once more hauled back his arm. Letting it go the ball flew for a good 300 meters.

A purple haired kid began to complain, "That seems unfair though if he gets to use those, shouldn't we be able to enhance ourselves as well?"

Aizawa glared at the midget, "He did it naturally using his quirk." He sighed, "Alright gather around let's do this." His phone projected a blue scoreboard.

Endo quickly scanned this list, finding his name rapidly at the number 6 spot. Satisfied his eyes went down to number 21, finding the name Koda stamped there. Endo looked around to find the person, his eyes resting upon a tall kid with a head shaped like a rock. His eyes were moist with tears.

"Aaaaand you're not expelled. You're just getting moved down to 1-B, they only have 19 people there."

The class exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Well, all except one girl with a ponytail large enough to rival the biggest afro. "I knew that it was a logical deception from the beginning, it was only so we pushed ourselves, sorry I guess I should've said something."

Endo looked at her puzzled, "That assessment is based entirely on chance."

Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"We didn't know that class 1-B only had 19, and since our class only had twenty chairs, it was the logical assumption that someone would get expelled. Besides, it's not like the bottom spot is free from punishment."

The girl paused, then proceeded to bow to Koda, "I apologize, I meant no disrespect."

"Enough, pick up a syllabus from the class and Midoriya, here." He handed the kid a pink slip of paper, "Take this to the nurse to take care of your finger."

Midoriya had indeed broken his finger in order to throw the ball as far as possible. It seemed like he had so much power, he couldn't control it.

* * *

As Endo grabbed a syllabus he was intercepted by the same girl from earlier with the ponytail.

"Endo right?"

"Yeah… look I'm sorry about back on the field, I didn't mean to be such an ass about that."

She seemed to recoil at his use of foul language, her onyx black eyes slightly squinting, but continued nonetheless, "No, that's not it at all, I wished to thank you for preventing me from making such a mistake. I didn't mean to insult him."

Endo was taken aback, he had expected to get cussed out, shouted at a bit, not a thank you, "N-No problem."

"Out of my way Ponytail!" Bakugo came stomping into the classroom, bumping the girl from the side, causing her to stumble and she started to fall over.

Instinctively Endo used the Nanobots still in his body to fly out and catch her just before hitting the ground, they then gently helped her back to her feet, all while he glared at Bakugo. "What the hell was that?!"

"Not my fault she was in my way." His hand sparked with explosions.

The Nanobots hovered behind Endo, ready to jump into action

"Tch." Bakugo stalked off.

Endo turned back to the girl, "You good?"

"Yes… oh how could I forget, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." Instead of offering her hand she bowed to him.

Endo returned the favor, giving his full name.

"Well, I suppose we must get to our next class."

* * *

The classes following homeroom seemed incredibly tame by comparison, English, Math, History, and Biology.

After Math, they got to have lunch in an expansive and clean, food court type setting. After sitting down with a tray of food Endo pulled out his drawing tablet, instructing the computer to draw from his memory while he ate.

Minutes later Mina and Kirishima found him, "Woah, did you draw that?" The pink girl stared at the drawing of their whole class, some of which were showing off their quirks.

"Technically, the computer did it I just told it what to draw."

"Can you draw me." She asked with wide eyes.

"I did." He pointed to the painting of the class.

"No like just one of me… please?"

Endo chuckled, "Ok what do you want?"

"Just draw something!"

He pulled open a fresh canvas and waved his hand over it, a mountain appeared, with a pink figure at the top spearing the snow with a flag that had Mina's face on it.

"Hmm, not what I was expecting, but I like it."

"Glad to hear that, because it's on your phone now."

Mina looked confused, "But I never gave you my number."

Endo smirked, "True, but when I was 10 my parents had me learn the inner workings of smartphones. Since they were everywhere my parents thought it would be best if I learned how to use my powers on them."

Her face turned bright red, "D-Did you look at my photos?"

"No wh… ok well that's that." Glad to have not looked at the photos Endo turned back to his tablet, constructing an image of a towering monster with red glowing patches all over its body.

"Ok draw me now!"

Endo sighed, "Ok." The picture was of Kirishima in a military uniform holding an M16 and lobbing a grenade. "I also sent this one to you, but I made sure not to look in your pictures."

"Dude that's so manly, I love it!"

Suddenly Yaoyorozu and another girl with a slight green tinge to her dark hair appeared behind the others, "What are you guys doing?"

Kirishima snatched the tablet, "Endo's drawing us."

The other girl he didn't know leaned in, "Wow that's really good! Could you draw us?" Her voice was very nasally, it made Endo think about the times his nose got stuffy.

"Ok if I draw you two as well, everyone's gonna want me to draw them." But the two girls gave him a pleading look and begged him. Yaoyorozu and the other girl, Tsuyu, wanted him to draw them in their hero costumes in action. "Well, I don't know what your costumes look like." Both began searching their phones with Tsuyu finding hers first, its design was based on a frog, that much was obvious. "Ok, I can do that, Yaoyorozu?" She held her phone screen in Endo's direction and everyone stared wide-eyed, "Um, Yaoyorozu, I think if I drew you in this, I would literally go to jail." Her costume was just a leotard, not only that, but it was a leotard that exposed her chest quite a lot.

She blushed furiously, "It's because of my quirk, I convert lipids into anything I want, but I have to have exposed skin."

"Ok, well let me try it a bit toned down." The next image to appear was Tsuyu jumping from building to building, chasing a dark shadow from alley to alley. Then he drew Yaoyorozu pulling a katana out of each arm, but her outfit was a bit less revealing, it was basically a top with no sleeves and short shorts, with combat boots. "There, and this way I won't get arrested for it." He sent them both their respective drawings.

"What's this I hear about getting arrested?" Iida had poked around the corner after overhearing the conversation.

Kirishima grinned, "Oh Endo was just drawing-"

"NOTHING, I was drawing nothing, in fact, I'm a horrible artist and you should just go back to whatever you were doing." He shoved his tablet in his backpack right next to his Nanobot container. _"I don't need it, I don't need it."_

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this far, this is my third story and second OC, so I hope it's so far so good. FYI I'm not sure if I'm really going to do any shipping, this was just cause I liked the idea of a technopath in 1-A. Any comments or reviews are very much appreciated, I hope it was enjoyable.**


	2. Representative

Chapter 2: Representative

Endo stumbled into his house, slamming the door behind him and collapsing to his knees. He gasped for breath, "No, no just stay." But he couldn't hold it anymore and the Nanobots escaped from his pores and pooled onto the ground, causing Endo to convulse while it happened. He laid on the floor next to the ink black puddle, weakly pulling out the cylindrical container and forcing the bots to flow into it. He sealed it tightly and set it down, leaving himself to recover.

* * *

When his eyes opened it was dark, his body felt awful, covered in a sheen of sweat he looked to the window, seeing that night had fallen. Endo rose to a seated position, " _I must've passed out."_ He sighed, " _I didn't realize there was that much strain when using them."_ His parents had allowed him to build the Nanobots, they realized it would probably be part of his costume anyways, but they had forbidden him from using them. However, while Endo had obeyed them for the most part, he had on a couple of occasions let them flow into his body, feeling the power rush through him.

Endo staggered to his feet a headache beginning to rapidly form, all the while his stomach growled for food, and his throat begged to be parched. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." He had held the Nanobots inside his body the entire day after the quirk assessment test. He didn't know why he did, he had no use for them afterward, Endo just couldn't force himself to push them out of his body.

After eating, drinking, and showering, Endo retreated to his room where he proceeded to do his homework. By the time he finished, the clock read 2:00 Am, he had been unconscious for a while. He would have to get up in about five hours, so he crawled straight into bed, feeling his body shiver at the thought of the Nanobots.

* * *

"Dude are you ok?" Kirishima stared at Endo with concern, "You look pale… well paler than normal."

"I… didn't get good sleep."

"Yeah, Aizawa kept giving you the stink eye."

Endo scoffed, "He's always giving someone the stink eye." By sheer luck, he had got put in the seat behind Kirishima and the two were now waiting for their new teacher. It was some foundational heroes studies class or something like that.

"That is very disrespectful Endo! You should not talk about our teacher behind his back!" Iida was chopping his board straight arms through the air.

The Nanobots flowed out of Endo's backpack into the air, spelling out, "I can say whatever I want."

Iida practically lost his mind at that, "We are not allowed to use quirks in class!"

Endo just rolled his eyes and had the bots go back to their container. Kirishima turned back around, "Who do think our teach-"

"I AM… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might ran into the room, his full hero costume on, cape and everything.

The technopath tried not to laugh at the ridiculous entrance.

"I will be teaching the basics of being a hero! As for today!" He crouched down, striking a pose, then rapidly flashing a card to the class, "Combat training!" Once again Endo felt relieved that he had brought his invention with. "But, to properly fight like a hero, you must dress like one!" Panels in the wall opened, revealing numbered cases, "These costumes were built for you based on your quirk and any recommendations you made! Now get dressed and meet me on Ground: Beta!"

* * *

Endo walked out of the dark tunnel, followed by his fellow classmates, into the daylight of the fake city. Their costumes finally revealed, Endo inspected all of them, his eyes lingering on Yaoyorozu's for a second too long. He tore his gaze away to make certain his outfit was functioning correctly. Both his wrists had a touch screen on them, one was to research mechanical parts, the other functioned as an interface for any machines he might not be able to learn in time. His body was covered by black tactical armor, with tubes running throughout it. The tubes held more Nanobots than he could hold in his own body, and there were several capsules all over his body, which held even more of the swarm.

"Perfect! Now you all truly look the part!" All Might cleared his throat and pulled a piece of paper from his belt, "Today we will be doing an exercise with teams of two, half of you will be villains, the other heroes."

" _Is he serious? He's reading from a script?"_ Endo knew this guy was new, but really?

"The villains will be stationed inside a building, with a weapon. That weapon is the objective for the heroes, they must either secure it or capture the villains before time runs out. The villains must defend it or capture the heroes. Any questions?" When silence was the answer the pro hero pulled out a box of paper slips, "I will be drawing lots to determine partners and your team."

Endo got team F, with his partner being Sato, a guy in a yellow bodysuit with the biggest lips he had ever seen and they were villains. The two nodded at each other and waited for the pairing to end

* * *

"So, what's your quirk, Sato?" Endo was typing on his keypad.

"I can consume ten grams of sugar to get fives times as strong for three minutes." Sato was tapping his foot impatiently they had been waiting in this room for what felt like forever. This was preparation time for both teams, yet Sato couldn't really do anything with his quirk to set up defenses. They were the first fight, so nobody really knew what to expect. The room was filled with perfectly spaced out pillars, which Endo's bots flew around. "What are you doing?" Their team was up against Mina and Aoyama.

"Well I'm trying to research how Aoyama's belt works, if I can control it then I'm pretty sure he would be out of commission. As for my bots, well they're determining the structural integrity of the building and seeing which pillars we can use as a defense." Endo didn't even look up at Sato as he explained everything.

"Uh, the pillars?"

"Yeah, the doors open outwards, so we need two pillars to make sure they can't get in. I'm not sure I want to test my Nanobot's resistance to Mina's acid or Aoyama's laser." Endo finally looked up examining a pillar, "This will do." The swarm of ink flew straight through the top of the structure, then the bottom. A pressurized hiss could then be heard as the tubes running through his costume pushed the black cloud into Endo. "Help me with this."

Sato hesitated, "If I use my quirk I get really tired."

"Fine." Endo covered his hands with bots, layering them with spikes that he rammed into the pillar, securing his grip. The concrete ground against itself as it slid out of place, Endo eventually got it out and hefted it over his shoulder. The weight was manageable but reminded him of the time he held up the robot's huge hand, that extreme pressure. He slammed the support in front of the door, breathing slightly heavier than normal. His swarm could regulate his heart and breathing, helping so he didn't get too winded.

Endo repeated the process once more, stacking the pillars on each other, completely covering the main entrance. "Ok, and now…" He took a capsule from his belt and opened it, releasing even more of the swarm, "This will be our eyes." The cloud seeped through the cracks in the pillars and made its way into the rest of the building. As soon as they exited the room they spilt into dozens of different squads.

"Won't you be less effective in a fight if you're concentrating on those?"

Endo slightly shook his head, his hands were at his sight and his eyes were closed, "As soon as we know they aren't sneaking up on us, I'm just gonna let that swarm deactivate, I've got plenty more on my body."

As if on cue All Might began to count down on the loudspeaker, "3… 2… 1… GO!"

"They've entered the building, Mina doesn't seem too cautious. I'm gonna see if I can get some of the swarm in Aoyama's belt, get a closer look at the inner workings." As Endo did that, the hero team proceeded floor after floor, taking their time searching. "They're on this floor, pretty close actually." Five minutes remained on the timer when Mina opened the doors to the room with the bomb.

A muffled, "What the hell?" Could be heard through the pillars, causing Endo and Sato to look at each other and chuckle. "They've gotta be in here Aoyama."

Endo used the swarm to see that Mina was slowly melting through their defenses.

By the time she was seconds from breaching the room, three minutes had passed and All Might announced, "Two minutes left!"

Rings of the Nanobots began to orbit around Endo like the rings of Saturn and he released control of the bots outside the room. A hole began to appear in the concrete structures and Endo could see the other team just behind it.

Suddenly the two dove through the hole, rolling to their feet.

"Execute plan." Sato raced forwards, pouring a tiny barrel of sugar into his mouth at Endo's declaration. He went for Aoyama, who began to instinctively charge up his Navel Laser.

But Endo was ready for it, and he deactivated the mechanism that released the energy, causing the belt to rapidly heat up and catch fire, Aoyama rapidly beat out the flames, but Sato now faced no resistance as he tackled the blonde. Mina, on the other hand, ran straight for the weapon, ignoring Endo. He put up a wall of darkness in front of her, which she ran straight into, "Sorry, ya gotta go through me."

Sato walked back to the fight, "Aoyama is secured."

The wall of black began to fall over Mina, causing her to fall to the floor under the Nanobots, whose shape hardened in an effort to restrain her, and it began to smoke as she melted through with her acid. Endo poured on more and more bots from his costume, making it thicker than the pillar itself had been.

"Thirty seconds remaining!"

Sato leaned against a pillar, his three minutes weren't up, but he was beginning to feel tired already.

Endo continued to layer the cocoon, "Don't worry, I've got her."

Thirty seconds passed like minutes, but finally, "Time's up, villains win!"

The shell broke open and Endo offered Mina a hand up, absorbing the bots into his costume and removing the swarm from his body. "Why don't you help up Aoyama, Sato?"

She smiled at him, "Man you guys were great!"

"Thanks, I hope you aren't hurt at all." Endo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, Aoyama probably got the worst of it."

* * *

"Congratulations to the villain team, you performed excellently!" Everyone was now standing back in the monitoring room, All Might was going over the fight, "Now can anyone tell me who the MVP was?"

"Endo."

"Endo."

"Endo."

"Eh, ok, well can anyone tell me why?" All Might had an almost strained look on his face.

Yaoyorozu raised her hand, "I can Mr. All Might sir."

Endo nearly laughed, " _Mr. All Might sir?"_

"Mina and Aoyama proceeded predictably, they could've at least tried to go through a wall using one of their powers, not the main entrance. They also jumped into the room without any forward thinking about how things were going to happen once inside. Sato performed the plan to the T, but unfortunately, Endo did more. Endo managed to survey the whole building, come up with a plan, defenses, and took both Mina and Aoyama out of the fight, with Sato securing Aoyama. However, I believe Endo could've tried hassling the team earlier on with his Nanobots, instead of simply using them for surveillance." The girl put down her hand satisfied with her answer.

All Might looked completely stunned by such an in-depth answer. "Er, yes, perfectly correct, in fact, I had the same question for young Endo."

Endo's face was bright red, he was grateful for such compliments, but he was kinda embarrassed by the attention. "I-I didn't completely understand Aoyama's tech, so I figured it would be a waste to send the swarm on a suicide mission, Mina could melt them with ease and Aoyama could blast right through them, also it would've taken a huge strain on me. Perhaps I could've tired them out, but I would've also been tired out." He shrugged.

"Very well! On to the next team! Young Midoriya and Uraraka, vs Young Iida and Bakugo!"

Bakugo glared at Midoriya as they walked away, "I'm gonna kill you Deku."

From the way he said it, Endo felt that he had actually meant it. He hated Bakugo, just another bully, he had harassed Midoriya since the beginning of the week and Endo had quickly learned, it had been this way for years. Midoriya seemed like one of the nicest people in the whole class, if not a bit awkward at times, but then again Endo couldn't really say anything about that.

* * *

"He's going to kill him!" Endo pleaded with All Might, "I really think you should stop this!"

Bakugo had relentlessly chased Midoriya throughout the building, using his explosions to attack the defenseless kid. From what Endo understood, Midoriya could only use his quirk once, and whatever limb he used it with would completely shatter, but the payoff was incredibly strong. Endo rewound footage using his quirk, pausing on a still of Bakugo's face, "Does that look like a hero to you?!" There was murderous intent in those eyes, that much was obvious. When he switched back to the live feed Bakugo and Midoriya were running at each other.

All Might put the mic to his mouth, "Both of you-" He paused, obviously hearing something they didn't through his earpiece.

Midoriya pulled back his fist charging it with that odd red energy, but at the last moment, he shifted it to an uppercut, taking the brunt of Bakugo's explosion. A shockwave of pure force lifted entire floors of the building up to where Iida and Uraraka were conversing. The floor disappeared beneath her, but she remained floating, holding a pillar and swinging it at the debris, hurling the concrete pieces at Iida. He raised his hands defensively, but nothing hit him. However, it didn't matter, when he looked up Uraraka was holding onto the bomb, declaring it secured, meaning the heroes won.

Once All Might had restated that the heroes won, Endo switched the feed to Midoriya laying on his back, one arm purple and shattered, the other burned beyond belief, but he was alive. Endo sighed in relief, as his classmates continued to talk about the fight behind him.

* * *

The rest of the fights continued on normally, no one trying to murder anyone. All Might finally dismissed them by sprinting away down a hallway at Mach 1. Endo glared over at Bakugo, the guy had been quieter than normal, but not because he very well could've killed Midoriya, but because he lost. " _What an asshole."_

"What are you staring at TWIG?!"

"I'm staring at a complete jerk."

Bakugo's eyes seemed to glow red, "What was that?" Small crackles began to go off in his hands and Endo charged his body with the swarm.

"I said, jerk."

"I'll kill you!"

Endo scowled and stepped forwards, "Like you nearly killed Midoriya?!"

"What do you even care about shitty Deku?!"

"First off Midoriya, seems like a nice guy, and second, I'm not a huge fan of bullies."

Kirishima and Iida were suddenly in between the two, "Endo chill dude.

"Bakugo behave yourself!"

Endo shrugged off Kirishima, "You deserved to lose." With that, he walked off into the tunnel connecting the grounds and the school.

* * *

"Dude, what was that about?" Kirishima was following Endo home once more. "I know he's kind of a jerk, but I didn't expect you of all people to go after him, maybe Uraraka or Iida, but you and Midoriya don't really talk."

Endo's scowl hadn't left his face since leaving school, "I've… known people like him… Bakugo, they don't care about anyone but themselves, it's disgusting."

"This sounds kinda personal."

"It is…" He sighed, "In middle school, I didn't have the swarm, in fact, I may as well not had a quirk, nobody ever saw it. So for that reason, I was just a scrawny kid, who only cared about burying his nose in a book."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kirishima began to realize where this hatred was coming from, he had seen Mina bullied the same way for her appearance in middle school. "Who knows maybe he just has a rough home life?"

"In my experience, that's just an excuse, a way to justify that the kid is a victim too, most of the time, the kids live a good life." Endo walked up the steps to his house, "That's the reason I created the swarm, so I could fight back… I'll see ya tomorrow." He fell to the floor once inside, his right arm went numb all of the sudden, as the swarm flowed out of his body. This time he managed to maintain consciousness, but his body felt incredibly weak. " _I don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it."_

* * *

"You all have an important decision to make today." Everyone practically leaned forwards at Aizawa's words. "You need a class president."

Several outbursts erupted, most everyone tried to declare themselves the president, Endo just sat back in his seat, trying to ignore his pounding headache. The crazy amount of reporters outside didn't help anything, they followed All Might everywhere.

"What about you Endo? You wanna try being pres?" Kirishima was turned around in his seat.

"Nah, just sounds like a lot more work."

The noise didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon, but Iida stood, proposing a voting system.

Aizawa slid down the wall in his sleeping bag, "I don't care, just get it done fast."

There were concerns about everyone voting for themselves, but they went through with the plan.

* * *

"HOW DID I GET TWO VOTES?!" Endo spun Kirishima to him, "Why? Wait, who else voted for me? I didn't vote for myself."

The scores were Yaoyorozu with three, Endo with two, and most of the others in the class had one, the others had none.

At that moment Aizawa woke up and saw the results, "Ok Yaoyorozu is the president and Endo is the deputy representative."

* * *

"Seriously dude, I told you I didn't want to be either, why did you vote for me?" Endo sat across Kirishima eating lunch.

"You need a bit more confidence in yourself man!"

Endo sighed, "Maybe I'll just pass it on to Iida."

"Don't do that!" He spun around to see Yaoyorozu and Jiro, a punk girl with some sort of prehensile earlobes, behind them, "Can we join you guys?"

"Take a seat."

"I myself am a tad bit surprised in my success." Yaoyorozu always seemed so proper, it kinda weirded Endo out.

"Well, I'm glad you won since I voted for you."

"Y-You did?" She looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Yeah, after your assessments during the combat training, it seemed like you'd be perfect for the role. Iida's a little too… what's the word… uptight, that's it!" Endo scratched his arm, "You seemed like the perfect mix of logical and mature, but also nice enough to not just be another Aizawa. I'm guessing it was myself and Iida who gave you your votes."

She tilted her head, "Then what about the third?"

Endo's chopsticks were halfway to his mouth, but he paused, "You didn't vote for yourself? Then who did you vote for, Iida? Cause he had one vote."

"Um… you."

Endo completely froze, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something, "But, why?"

"Well, I thought you did well with your combat training, you came up with a good plan and thought pretty far ahead. But, I also really admired the way you stood up to Bakugo for Midoriya, it's what a good leader would do, protect others."

The technopath's face turned bright red, "Um… thanks."

"So, please, don't give it to Iida just yet."

Endo chuckled, "All right I'll give it a-" Suddenly an alarm began to blare.

"What is that?!" Jiro looked around frantically.

Endo pushed out his powers scanning the school's alarm system, "Level 3, it means… intruder!" He scanned all the cameras that were indoors, but he couldn't find anyone, but faculty, "There's no one here! It's a false alarm."

"We should probably get going just in case!" Kirishima grabbed his backpack and stood to follow everyone to the hallway, but it was chaos.

Yaoyorozu, Endo, Kirishima, and Jiro all got pulled into the crowd. Endo was thrown around like crazy until he decided to activate the swarm. He suddenly stood his ground and looked out the window inside the hallway. There was a huge crowd of reporters inside the campus grounds. Iida was in the hallway and seemed to recognize the same thing, "It's just reporters!" But no one heard him.

Nanobots formed a makeshift microphone for Endo, who took control of the announcement system, "Students, please calm yourselves, it seems that the alarm is due to reporters who managed to sneak onto campus, please proceed in an orderly fashion to your classrooms, there is no reason to panic." He thought if he sounded professional it would be more convincing. It did indeed seem to work and the crowd stopped jostling so much.

Endo finally found his friends, "You guys good?"

"Yeah, that was a close call, good idea with the loudspeakers." Yaoyorozu was straightening her uniform.

"Iida! Midoriya! Uraraka! You ok?" The other group was trapped behind another group of kids.

"We're fine!"

"Jeez, everyone went crazy." Endo similarly straightened his tie and released the Nanobots from his body, shaking as he did so, suddenly out of breath as they left him.

Kirishima and Yaoyorozu simultaneously asked him, "Are you ok?"

He just waved them off, "It's nothing."

They looked at him with concern but said nothing else.

* * *

"Well, it was an interesting first week of class when we get back from the weekend, we will have a special training class so please come prepared on Monday." Aizawa looked at Endo, "Endo see me after class."

* * *

"Were you the one to take control of the speakers?" Aizawa stared at him unblinkingly.

"Y-Yes." Endo looked down, feeling ashamed, despite the fact that he hadn't really done much wrong. Sure he had used his quirk, but it was to stop the craziness.

"And did you look through the school cameras?"

Endo answered in affirmative.

"Good. Did you see anyone who probably shouldn't have been there?"

The technopath looked up in surprise, " _I'm not in trouble?"_ He regained his composure, "I only saw staff and students, but I also only looked at the inside of the building."

"Hmm, ok, thank you, have a good weekend." Aizawa stood and led Endo to his office door.

* * *

Endo was inside his bedroom staring at the darkness hovering above him, " _I don't need it, I don't need it."_

 **So I may have changed my mind about pairings ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ I'm still not a hundred percent sure. Either way, it will still be a while before that happens. Any reviews or comments are greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Addiction

Chapter 3: Addiction

"Welcome back class. As I told you last week, we would have some special training today. It will be off campus so we will need to take a bus."

Sero, a guy with some tape quirk raised his hand, "If you don't mind me asking. What are we doing?"

"Rescue training, with me, All Might, and a third teacher. You can wear your costume or not. It's your choice, but choose wisely, you have fifteen minutes." With that Aizawa left the classroom.

"You gonna wear your costumes Endo?" Kirishima was walking with Endo to the locker room.

"Obviously. I can't do much without the Swarm."

* * *

The bus was surprisingly comfortable, two couches on either side of the bus and multiple rows of normal seats in the back. That one girl Tsuyu was talking to Midoriya, "I usually say whatever on my mind. So I kinda have to say, your quirk is quite similar to All Might's."

This seemed to freak out Midoriya, "What are you talking about? It's not like that at all."

Kirishima chimed in, "Yeah, besides All Might doesn't hurt himself when using his quirk. But I mean it's gotta be nice to have a basic augmentative quirk, mine's not too flashy."

Endo laughed, "At least yours is physical, without the Swarm, nobody would even be able to see my quirk in action."

"That's true, I mean in terms of pure flashiness, Todoroki and Bakugo have us beat."

Tsuyu put a finger to her lips, "Yeah, but at least we know Bakugo won't be popular, he's too angry."

Kaminari, the electric user nodded, "Yeah, his attitude is like trash steeped in sewage."

Bakugo continued to yell at the two, while Yaoyorozu lamented the vulgarity of the conversation.

"Man you must've hated middle school then huh?" Endo had his arms crossed as he leaned back.

Yaoyorozu looked confused, "What are you talking about? My middle school was very proper, almost no one ever cursed."

Endo scrunched his brow, "What middle school did you go to?" As she announced her school's name Endo realized something and began rapidly typing on his touchpad. He smacked his hand to his forehead, "I'm so stupid, I knew I recognized something familiar about your name. Yaoyorozu, the family that has untold billions to its name. I couldn't put my finger on it till you mentioned that upper-class school."

The rest of the bus had become silent, well except Bakugo, at the revelation.

"Alright calm down Bakugo, we're here." Aizawa was standing at the front of the bus, looking as tired as ever.

The structure was a huge dome overlaid with a grid-like pattern covering it.

As everyone exited the bus they groaned seeing the absurd amount of steps they would have to take to the entrance.

* * *

The doors opened to reveal six different areas surrounding a central plaza. The class itself was standing on a tall platform that led to even more stairs. A person was standing there waiting for them, they looked as if they were wearing a spacesuit.

Midoriya being his hero-worshipping self immediately recognized them, "The Space Hero: Thirteen!"

"Thank you!" The voice was slightly distorted, but Endo thought it sounded female. "If you'll allow me I'd like to say a few things."

She began to speak about their quirks and how it was imperative that they all recognize, their quirks were not just for fighting. But while that happened, Endo began to notice some odd disturbances, so he reached out to all the tech he could find, his eyes widened. "Mr. Aizawa!" He yelled interrupting Thirteen, "The sensors and communications have all been jammed, I can't trigger any of them manually!"

Before the teacher could say anything, the plaza fountain sputtered, then a swirling black and purple vortex began to appear, "Get back and stay together!" A veritable host of men and women began to emerge from the portal, "Stay back, those are villains, the real thing. Endo keep trying to trigger the alarms!"

Endo closed his eyes, sending out a squad of the Swarm to try and manually activate the sensors.

"Thirteen protect the kids and begin evacuation, I'll take care of these guys!" Aizawa secured his goggles on his face and proceeded to leap down the stairs and began to engage the villains.

The space hero began to usher out everyone, but as she did the darkness that was the vortex blocked their escape. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave just yet." His voice was deep and surprisingly smooth, "Now, where might All Might be?"

Thirteen held up a hand, one of the fingers on her glove popping open, but before she could use her quirk, Kirishima and Bakugo launched at the villain. "No! Get away!"

The two disappeared through a portal before they could launch an attack, "My job is to scatter you throughout this facility!" Tendrils of darkness shot from the villain, encircling the class, but Iida managed to grab some students out of the cloud and Endo pushed Shoji and two others out with the Swarm. Then suddenly weightlessness.

* * *

Endo finally felt weight return and he fell onto his back, right next to Yaoyorozu and Kaminari, "Ah! Shit!" He struggled to his feet only to realize they were surrounded, "Oh. Shit."

His classmates rose and stood back to back, with Yaoyorozu conjuring a staff to fight with, "Need something to fight with?"

Endo laughed, a practical wave of Nanobots exploded from his hero outfit, two solid metal gauntlets formed over his hands, "I think I'm good." He wasn't very versed with weapons, but he knew how to throw a punch. "We need a bit more room." A circular wall of the Swarm formed around them pushing the villains away. He then absorbed a good chunk of them into his own body. The electrical rush flowing through him, he jumped forwards wielding his bots like whips, shields, blunt weapons, and distractions.

 **A/N: Just imagine a water bender, but with metal.**

Endo noticed Kaminari running around, simply avoiding the villains, "Kaminari! Start frying these freaks!"

"I can't! If I try to shoot off the electricity it just goes everywhere, it would hit you guys too!"

Endo formed a fist with the Swarm and punched a steel covered villain away from Yaoyorozu, who began to yell back at him, "Can you shield us from it?!"

"The Swarm is metal! It would act as a lightning rod!"

"Fine, I can take care of it! Just cover me for a minute!"

Endo retreated back to the other two, using the Swarm in pulsing waves, shoving everyone back at regular intervals. Several villains managed to time it and leap over the wall, causing Endo to divert his focus back and forth, trying to keep them away from Yaoyorozu.

"Ok, it's ready." She bent down, exposing her back to the sky. Suddenly her back began to glow pink and started to sparkled. A huge sheet exploded out of her spreading out and covering herself and Endo.

Several of the villains began to laugh, "What? You gonna hide beneath a blanket? Think that will save you?"

Yaoyorozu lifted the sheet up and smirked, "This is one hundred millimeters of insulator, go Kaminari." She shoved the sheet back down covering them completely.

Endo felt the hairs on his body stand up as Kaminari let loose, causing a cascade of pained shouts.

It lasted only ten seconds, but that seemed to be enough and Yaoyorozu pulled up the insulator, letting light into the small space.

That's when Endo noticed her chest, his eyes widened for a second before rapidly averting his eyes, "Um Yaoyorozu… um, your… your costume, its…"

She looked down, seeing that her chest was completely exposed, "Oh, it's ok I can just make some new clothes."

But Endo didn't look back, he snuck out of the sheet through a way where he wouldn't intrude on her. "Kaminari!"

The yellow-haired electric user had his fists at his side and was pumping them back and forth while mumbling gibberish, "What's he doing?"

"Ah!" Endo jumped and looked to his right, seeing Yaoyorozu staring at their classmate, he looked down, feeling a strange mixture of relief and disappointment that she was no longer exposed. He shook his head, clearing his perverted thoughts, "Probably just a side effect of his quirk." Endo recalled what was left of his Swarm from the lightning strike, it was still enough to hold off a dozen of these guys, they were basically fodder. Not to mention he still had the ones in his body.

"I'm worried about the others, we should get going."

Endo nodded, "I agree, but what about him?" He pointed to Kaminari, the guy had obviously done something to short-circuit his brain. "We can't just leave him."

"Oh don't worry, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

Yaoyorozu gasped and turned back to Kaminari, who had been lifted by his jacket, he was in the hands of a huge man with a skull mask. His hand was crackling with electricity, "Now I wanna see those hands nice and high, no tricks."

Endo saw Yaoyorozu do as he asked, but Endo refused, "You're an electric type?"

The villain growled, "Yeah, what about it?"

Yaoyorozu looked at Endo with concern, but he just laughed, "Man I knew you guys weren't the brightest, but seriously? He's an electric type too! He handles power like that on a regular basis!" Suddenly a black stream of Nanobots flew out of Endo colliding with the man and knocking Kaminari out of his grip. The Swarm picked up Kaminari and Endo began to run alongside him, "Come on let's find the others!"

The girl who could make anything stared in shock for a moment before running alongside Endo. "Did you know Kaminari would be ok if that villain hit him?"

"Nope." Endo slowed to keep pace with the Swarm and Yaoyorozu, "I just wanted to throw him off balance. Although it makes sense that Kaminari wouldn't be hurt by the attack."

Yaoyorozu was shocked, "So he very well could've been hurt?"

"Yeah, but I figured the Swarm was fast enough."

"Ok, that is a talk for later, but where are we going?!"

"The fire zone! Ojiro is on his own there! Todoroki is in the landslide zone, alone from what I can tell, but he's stronger than Ojiro, so…" He trailed off, nothing more needing to be said.

* * *

As it turned out, Ojiro was in quite a troubling spot, he had his back to the wall, literally. The villains had corned him inside a building. Ojiro held his fists up, readying himself, the villains laughed and began to close in, but suddenly a rumbling could be heard. The door began to shake, and then it burst open, a wave of black pouring in, pushing away everyone around Ojiro. A path appeared for him, Endo, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu were standing in the doorway, waving him on. Endo was drenched in sweat, blood pouring down his nose, he was starting to push himself. He clenched his fists causing a cascade of punches to come from the Swarm wall, knocking out most of the villains.

Endo collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, one hand on his head, "I won't be able to do much more." He set down Kaminari who seemed to be regaining his senses. "We need to get back to the entrance, it's not safe here."

"What about the others?" Yaoyorozu was helping Endo limp down the stairs of the building.

"The others seem to be handling themselves ok." Endo reached a hand to the sky and his mind erupted in pain as he examined the facility. "Iida got out, he's going to get help, Aizawa's still fighting in the plaza, and the other zones are still ok, although Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta are missing, and the water zone is empty. We can assume they made it out." His eyes squinted in concentration, "I still can't activate the alarms, something else is blocking me."

Yaoyorozu nodded, "Ok we should head around the plaza then, avoid as many as possible."

Ojiro was directing the still somewhat disorientated Kaminari, "But that means we will have to go through the water. Won't that make us sitting ducks and easy to spot?"

Endo frowned, "We don't really have any other safe options."

* * *

That's how Endo and his three classmates ended up running into the three missing from the water zone. Midoriya was striding through the water to the plaza, Endo got in front of him, "What are you doing?"

"We were just going to make sure Aizawa was ok."

Yaoyorozu told everyone to be quiet, "We can't get involved, we could end up just making things worse."

Suddenly a loud pained shout could be heard, Midoriya started forwards running through the water to see what it was.

Endo cursed and pointed to the rest, "Yaoyorozu! Get them to the entrance, I'll get Midoriya!"

"Wait you're not recovered yet!"

"I'll handle it!" Endo strode away after Midoriya. "Dude! Get the fuck back here!"

Midoriya turned around, "He's in trouble, we have to help!"

"Iida got out! Help is on the way!"

"But we don't know when it will get here!" Midoriya's eyes were filled with tears, but they were determined, "We've got to do something."

* * *

"Oh shit." Aizawa's head was in the hands of a huge black monster with an exposed brain and bird-like beak. His arm was bent the wrong way and he was bleeding from multiple gashes on his face and body.

Suddenly the black mist appeared next to what looked like the leader, a man with hands covering his body. "I'm sorry Tomura, one of the students escaped."

They argued back and forth for a while, at one point practically glancing at Endo and Midoriya, causing Endo to nearly piss himself. The man with hands began to scratch his neck, "Whatever, let's get going, but first, how about we kill this hero, and then maybe those two students." Endo leapt out of the water on to dry land, they were here, and they had been noticed, they kinda had to fight at this point.

"Can you take the big one with a punch?"

Midoriya was still in the water, "Uh what?"

"It's too late to run now! Are you gonna fight?"

The man with hands started to run at Endo, who clenched his body, pouring out the Nanobots from every part of his costume. He threw a punch with the Swarm, but the man, Tomura apparently, caught it with one hand and it began to dissolve. "Children." He growled.

Endo saw the beast about to completely crush his teacher's head, so he exploded the fountain right behind them, by backing up the water. This startled the creature just enough for Midoriya to come in and scream, "SMASH!"

The beast stood up, away from Aizawa, looking like he was just going to take the punch, but the teacher activated his quirk, erasing the villain's.

A shockwave spread outwards rapidly, shoving Endo back into the water, and pushing away Tomura. When Endo rose from the water he could see the creature still standing, but, there was a hole in its chest.

Midoriya grabbed Aizawa and began to run, Endo following close behind, grabbing the other end of their teacher, "Faster!" It was funny, in the heat of the moment, Endo noticed one odd thing, Midoriya's arm wasn't broken.

A roar suddenly came from behind them, Endo turned around, the creature no longer had a hole in its chest, and it was pissed. The technopath dropped Aizawa and turned to face the beast, "Run!" A wall of black came between Endo and the black bird-like monster. It crashed straight through and flung Endo to the side, who now faced off against the man with portals, and Tomura, who could probably disintegrate things from the looks of it.

Midoriya yelled once more, punching the creature in the chest, but this time, nothing happened.

Tomura began to laugh, "Its quirk is shock absorption, you won't do anything by-"

He was silenced by a Swarm punch to the stomach and as the creature enveloped Midoriya's arm with his enormous hand, Endo tried to pierce its body with sharpened versions of the Nanobot punches, but it didn't even slow the thing. Its razor teeth went to bite down on Midoriya's head, but Midoriya was gone.

Wind was the only thing the creature could bite on and as Endo was about to re-engage the other two villains, he suddenly was looking at something completely different. He fell to his knees, disorientated by the change.

"You two, take Aizawa to the entrance! Let me take care of this!" All Might stood in front of the two students, he had been so fast, they hadn't even realized he was the one who saved them.

Endo clutched his head, but managed to get the Swarm to carry Aizawa in a stretcher form for them, as they left, All Might began to trade blows with what the monster and after skirting under his arm, suplexed him into the ground. It seemed to be a good hit, but when the dust cleared the creature had gone through a portal, its upper body emerged under All Might, stabbing its claws into the number one hero's side with an iron-tight grip.

He was trapped, that much was obvious, especially to Tomura, who strutted towards All Might, a sadistic cackle coming from his throat.

Endo turned to the stretcher, locking its shape, "Midoriya, take him to the entrance!" He fell to his knees, every last ounce of his energy was poured into this final use of his Swarm.

The villains began to monologue to All Might, speaking of how they were going to kill him, but they neglected to notice the wave of darkness that was about to rush over them.

The first attack pinned Tomura to the ground with spikes, the second wrapped around the portal villain's neck armor locking it to the ground, and the third sent as many blades towards the beast as possible, but as the last attack was about to happen, Endo felt something break, not physically, but mentally, and the last thing he could do was plead, "No, don't leave." As the Nanobots left his body along with consciousness.

* * *

It was split open like a coconut, his mind felt like it was torn apart endlessly, and he groaned as he woke, pushing his hands to his head as if he was trying to keep it in one piece.

"Reiji!"

Endo felt someone at his bedside and he cracked open his eyes, "Mom? Dad? Where?"

"You're in the nurse's office." His dad, Akinari, was like an older, stronger version of Endo, those same blue eyes, and jet black hair. But he was neater, more professional, a navy suit adorned his body and his hair was always perfectly combed back.

"The nurse said you pushed yourself too far." His mom, Kaori, was a bit different, she had the same black hair, but her eyes were gray, filled with calm storm clouds. In terms of temperament though, she was more like her son, a bit fidgety and prone to embarrassment.

"That's not all!" Recovery Girl walked around the curtain, "I managed to heal most of it with my quirk, but it seems like something is deteriorating his body, some sort of poisoning." She tried to calm the parents, "It's not currently active, I can't tell what the trigger is, but from what I can tell, it's been happening for a little while. I've already done every test under the sun, but nothing was revealed." She walked closer to Endo, "From what I can tell if the trigger is active for another two months, I won't be able to heal him."

Endo was silent, " _They don't know… I know what it is, but why, why are they killing me?"_

His father stared him dead in the eye, "Do you have any idea what it could be Reiji?"

"No." Was Endo's instinctive reply.

His mother was in tears, "You mean there's nothing we can do?!"

"He can come here everyday, and we can try to track down what the trigger is." A dark shadow crossed the nurse's face, "But, if we can't, then yes, we won't be able to do a thing."

" _Tell them what it is!"_ Endo began to battle with himself, " _NO! If they find out, I'll never be strong again! I NEED it."_ He shook his head, " _No, no, this is wrong, what am I doing?"_ The technopath tried to work up the courage to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"It'll be alright Endo." His father smiled at him, "We'll figure this out."

Endo smiled, "Ok." He gasped, "What about the class?! And All Might?!"

"They're all ok, some of them even because of you!" His mom looked at him with tears in her eyes, "We're so proud of you!"

"Thank you." Endo stared at his arm, where the Nanobots had left him from, " _I have to protect them because I need them."_

 **Hope this chapter was pretty good, remember I'd love to hear some feedback on the story. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Part of Me

Chapter 4: Part of Me

Endo stumbled into class, his face one of defeat and exhaustion. He had spent the previous night staring at his computer pouring over the Swarm's data. There had to be a reason it was killing him, but he couldn't find anything, metal poisoning wasn't the problem since the deterioration only seemed to occur when the Nanobots were inside his body. It also wasn't some sort of parasitic problem, the Swarm had no way to absorb his body's nutrients.

"Endo! Hey man, good to see ya up and about!" Kirishima had his trademark grin plastered across his face.

Yaoyorozu had a small smile on her face, "Yes, I was also glad to hear there was no permanent damage."

Endo scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks, guys." He felt kinda bad about not telling them how he was pretty much dying. In order to shake away the thoughts, he turned to Midoriya, "How about you? I heard about the rest of the fight from the detective." It was true that a man in a fedora had asked Endo about the villains, and since the Swarm functioned partially as surveillance drones, he gave them more than they could ask for.

Midoriya smiled, holding up a bandaged arm, "Pretty good after Recovery Girl healed me up."

At that moment the invisible girl Hagakure clapped her hands together, "Ooo did you guys see the news last night? The whole class was on it for a couple seconds!"

Sato leaned forwards, "You mean except for Endo and Midoriya?"

Endo chuckled and waved his hands in front of his face, "Hey that's fine with me."

"It's a good thing the pros showed up when they did." Said Sero taking a serious tone. "Things could've gone a lot worse."

Mineta began to lose it, "Stop! You're making me scared just thinking about it!"

"QUIT YOUR WHINING AND SHUT UP SCUM!" Bakugo obviously wasn't a fan of Mineta's reaction.

"Ya know, it pains me to admit this, but I kinda agree with Bakugo on this. We're in the hero program, we were gonna encounter villains at one point or another." Endo shrugged.

"At least you got to see Yaoyorozu's boobs! I didn't know if I was going to live to see that day!" Apparently, Kaminari had told Mineta about Yaoyorozu's exposure.

At Mineta's words, the girls turned to Endo, who suddenly felt like he was on the wrong end of a lynch mob and held his hands up, "I swear to god, it was an accid-"

"Endo you pervert!" Jiro slapped him across the face or tried to at least because at the last moment the Swarm flew out of his body and blocked the hand.

Yaoyorozu laughed, covering her smile with a hand, "It's true, it was an honest mistake."

Jiro was holding her hand, which was stinging after the attempted slap, "Are you sure? I can always find a way to get at him."

Yaoyorozu folded her hands neatly on the desk, "Yes I am certain." She turned to Endo, "Now I have to ask you, what happened to 'I'll get Midoriya?'"

"Umm…"

The door to homeroom slid open, interrupting and saving Endo from explaining why he decided to go with Midoriya instead of bringing him back.

Iida stood suddenly at seeing their homeroom teacher wrapped head to toe in white bandages, "Mr. Aizawa! Are you ok to be here?!"

His normal tired and bored voice was slightly muffled by his wrappings but he managed to say, "My well being does not matter. More importantly, the fight is not yet over." This elicited many responses from the class, ranging from confusion to outright fear, "The UA sports festival is coming up."

Endo sighed, thinking to himself, " _That was a tad dramatic."_

Aizawa continued, "In the past, the Olympics were the pinnacle of human competitiveness, but as quirks became more and more common, they faded away. This is an extraordinary chance to be spotted by any number of pro heroes and will be an excellent time to test your skills against your fellow classmates."

This provided the class a moment to look upon one another as if trying to size up competition already.

* * *

"You think they would allow me to use the Swarm during the festival? I mean Aoyama has the belt." Endo sat at his usual table with Kirishima.

"You shouldn't become too reliant on a support item." Yaoyorozu followed by Jiro joined the conversation, "Mind if we join you?"

Endo laughed, "You don't have to ask, you're part of the table now." He noticed Jiro shoot a questioning glare at him. "And to be fair, if I didn't have that thing during the USJ, we would've been in a bit of trouble."

"A good point, but your quirk has many more applications than just the Swarm." Yaoyorozu sat down with all the grace in the world, perfect posture adorning her back.

"You're not wrong, but they aren't combat oriented uses for the most part."

Kirishima looked at Endo confused, "Wait, I thought you could move tech around with your quirk too?"

"That's only if the technology in question has mobility built in." Endo raised his hand, open-palmed as the Swarm pooled in his hand out of his body, forming a sphere about the size of a baseball. "These have the ability to hover, that's how they are able to fly around. I can't just lift a microwave or computer with my mind if they don't have the ability to themselves."

"Oh, that makes sense." Kirishima went back to shoveling food.

Endo began reabsorbing the bots, enjoying the rush of power, while Yaoyorozu began wringing her hands together, "Um, Endo?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"May… may I ask… no nevermind, it is a rude question I apologize."

Endo scrunched his eyebrows together, "It's ok, go ahead ask."

Yaoyorozu directed her eyes downwards, "I mean no disrespect, it's just that your quirk has such diverse applications in today's world and I wanted to know why you chose to be a hero."

Realization dawned in Endo's eyes as he understood her question, "To put it simply, power, I wanted to be stronger, sure my quirk could be used to develop the most advanced machines on the planet or the most complicated artificial intelligence. But, I was still weak, in a world with superpowers, so I sought to become a hero, to be stronger." He sighed, "In the process, I built the Swarm, kinda destroying my purpose, it gave me the strength I never had. My quest still has a purpose however, without a hero license, I can't technically use the Swarm." Endo met Yaoyorozu's eyes, "I could ask the same of you, you probably have the most diverse quirk on the planet."

She was about to answer, but the bell began to chime, "Well, we better get back to class, can't have the class reps be late."

* * *

The class stood with All Might out in Ground: Beta, costumes decorating their bodies. "Today's training will be… CAPTURE THE FLAG!" He announced it will all of his usual enthusiasm. "Now, who are the class reps?" Endo and Yaoyorozu raised their hands, "Excellent! You two are team captains!"

Bakugo scowled, "WHY DO THEY GET TO BE CAPTAINS?!"

"Because young Bakugo, they were the ones chosen to be leaders, I wish to see how they act as such." The pro hero held up his fist to his mouth, clearing his throat, "The rules are simple, a flag will be placed on either side of the battlegrounds in a location per your choice, all you need to do is bring the enemy flag to your half of the Battlegrounds. The enemy flags cannot be grabbed by quirks, so no grabbing it with your Nanobots Endo, nor can it be grabbed by Young Asui's tongue, you are also restricted from using quirks while the enemy flag is in your hands. Of course, those with mutation quirks are an exception, since they cannot deactivate their quirks. You may drop the flag in order to use your quirk, but no throwing it." He waved over the two class reps to the front of the class, "You will now take turns choosing your teams."

Endo looked at Yaoyorozu, "Ladies first."

Her eyes scanned the crowd, rapidly assessing the choices, "Hagakure."

Everyone was surprised by the first pick, sure she was invisible, but she also wasn't the most powerful. Endo went next, "Iida." He would be restricted from running away with the enemy flag, but he would be excellent at recovering their flag.

"Todoroki."

"Bakugo." That choice surprised everyone, Endo choosing Bakugo as a teammate certainly would be interesting in the actual exercise.

"Jiro."

"Kaminari."

It went on for some time, with Mineta being the last pick for Endo, both captains had avoided the small classmate for as long as possible. Endo's team now consisted of himself, Iida, Bakugo, Kaminari, Asui, Ojiro, Mina, Midoriya, Sato, and Mineta.

* * *

"WHY WOULD YOU PICK SHITTY DEKU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Endo was immediately regretting his choice in a teammate, he had begrudgingly picked the guy, realizing that they would need some brute force. "I picked him because, in case you hadn't noticed, his analytical abilities are quite impressive." Their team was holed up on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings they could find. "Alright, so Iida will be on the ground, with spotters helping him recognize when our flag has been taken, giving us a good backup in case it is stolen. I will be up on the roof using my Swarm as reconnaissance and will join the assault team as soon as the flag is found. Bakugo, Iida, Ojiro, Sato, and Mina are the defensive team, everyone else is going to look for the flag, when it is found-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING PUTTING ME ON DEFENSE?!"

The technopath glared at Bakugo, "Because we need pure strength to repel them. Anyways, when the flag is found, do not engage, wait for Kaminari, we'll need him to clean out the room, assuming Yaoyorozu hasn't shielded them from it. Midoriya is the flag carrier, everyone else will play defense from there on out, protecting him at all costs."

Midoriya raised his hand, "Uh, I-I was just curious about your reasoning for having me as the carrier."

"YEAH WHY?!"

"No offense, but since your quirk is a one time use, and your body is in good shape, we will need you to hold it while we defend you, Mineta and Asui will be huge in defense, Mineta trapping our opponents, taking another person out of the fight, and Asui with her long tongue." Endo looked at all their faces, "Questions? Concerns? Comments?"

"How are we going to communicate?" Mina, just as Midoriya had, raised her hand, "You brought it up on multiple occasions, but I can't see us yelling across the entire Battleground."

Endo snapped his fingers, "Right I almost forgot, thank you." He raised his hand and out of the tubes covering his body flowed his Swarm, forming earpieces. "I've reconfigured them to send and receive sound." He began to pass them out as All Might shouted over the loudspeaker, "3… 2… 1… FIGHT!"

Endo ran to the stairwell, "Stay in contact, defense, don't leave your position unless absolutely necessary." The assault team ran down the stairs while Endo dashed up to the roof. He opened the door and was greeted with a rush of wind, he got to the edge of the roof, holding his hands to his sides. A black cloud emerged from behind him, splitting up into two dozen different groups and flying off, "For now, avoid any fights, they will have the upper hand in strength from the beginning, stay in the shadows." He didn't get any response except for Bakugo yelling, which was actually encouraging, the less noise they made, the better.

* * *

Minutes passed, with no action of any kind, there was no time limit, so it just depended on who found the flag first. Endo was surprised the Swarm hadn't found the flag yet, so he split it into even more parts. That's when he felt another electronic signal in his vicinity, he tapped into it and realized it was another earpiece, he patched it through into his own.

"Yaomomo, I found them, they are in the-"

Endo rapidly cut off the connection, "Team, Jiro is in the building and she knows we are here, but I did manage to cut off her communication before she could relay any info. Find her and take her captive."

At the same time, he heard Asui whisper, "I found their flag, it's in the northeast building, bright red." Endo redirected his bots to the place she had described.

"I'll be there soon, assault team, assemble with Asui, stay put." A sort of glider formed on his back, and he jumped off the building, gliding towards the location of the flag. His bots entered the building and thinned out as much as possible, making them almost invisible, "Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Sero, Shoji, and Todoroki are in there. It seems they prioritized defense. Speaking of which, how's the hunt for Jiro going?"

"GREAT, I'M HOT ON HER TRAIL, THE OTHER EXTRAS STAYED TO DEFEND THE FLAG!"

Endo at least appreciated that not all of the team had gone after her. "Kaminari I'm almost there, as soon as I tell you, run in the room alone and let loose as much as you can, it doesn't seem like Yaoyorozu has any insulators in play, but there is a cannon in there, I'm gonna try and disable it." He soon landed in an alley next to the building, right next to his team, "Kaminari go."

The yellow-haired electric user jumped through the door, and as Endo watched on the Swarm, he exploded with power, Yaoyorozu had gone to aim with her cannon, but as soon as she realized it wouldn't fire, she threw a sheet of insulator around those near her, Todoroki, and Tokoyami were the closest, but the other two took a face full of lightning, collapsing to the floor unconscious. The cannon, Endo had discovered, held a sheet of insulator that Yaoyorozu had planned to shoot at Kaminari disabling him.

Kaminari was now helpless, due to his quirk's backlash, but his team was there to back him up, Endo charged in first, starting by launching a hefty amount of the Swarm at Yaoyorozu, covering her body in a super thin flexible layer, it became skin tight, and she tried to pull it off, to no avail. Endo had thought up the idea after remembering her quirk only worked with exposed skin, this would keep her from creating her more advanced items. Todoroki turned to Endo after he had frozen Kaminari to a wall. He went to stomp the ground, but he was pulled off balance by Asui's tongue wrapping around his ankle, pulling him to the floor.

Endo began to grapple with Tokoyami's quirk, a shadowy bird that flew out of his stomach, while he did that, Mineta stuck Todoroki to the floor, similarly trapping Yaoyorozu's and Tokoyami's feet. "Midoriya! Grab it!"

The green-haired glass cannon ran inside, reaching out for the flag, but Todoroki had other ideas. Despite his position on the floor, he was far from helpless and ice spread out from him. Endo, seeing this, grabbed Midoriya and threw him at the flag as ice enveloped his vision.

* * *

"YOU'RE GOOD AT RUNNING, I'LL GIVE YOU THAT, YOU BITCH!" Bakugo was screaming in Jiro's face as he started to bring her up to the flag.

She only smirked and said nothing. Suddenly a loud shout and crash could be heard from above them.

Mina shouted in her earpiece, "Kirishima grabbed the flag, he busted through a wall and jumped out!" Bakugo would later learn that the wall had already been busted open before he grabbed the flag, and as he fell through the air, he had let go of the flag so he could activate his quirk, making the play within the rule's boundaries.

"LEGS GET AFTER SHITTY HAIR!" But there was no response and Bakugo cursed, blowing open a hole in the wall jumping out into the open air to chase after Kirishima.

* * *

Endo lowered his hands, he had used the Swarm as a shield at the last second. Midoriya and the others were out of the building, but Tokoyami and a recently awakened Shoji were hot on their trail. Endo had been encased in a bubble of ice, he began using his Swarm to tunnel out, bumping right into Yaoyorozu who slammed a staff into his face. "SHIT!" He stumbled back holding his nose, which was bleeding, the suit he had constructed had fallen off her body during his attempt to shield himself. Suddenly a gun was pointed at his calf, as it fired the Swarm instinctively flew over that part of his body, blocking the bullet.

Yaoyorozu fired several more times as Endo got the message that their flag was stolen and that Iida was nowhere to be found. She saw his frustration, "All of our team had trackers on them, that way we could find them if you cut off their communication."

Endo growled, ripping the staff and gun out of her hands, "Bakugo! Are you-"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T I BE?!"

The Swarm flew out, pinning Yaoyorozu to the ground, and Endo jumped over her body, escaping to the lobby of the building, " Sorry Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki appeared to be unconscious, Endo had no idea why. He saw Tokoyami sending his quirk after Midoriya and pushed him to the ground with his Swarm. The shadow was recalled and squared off with Endo, who created his own copy of the quirk with the Nanobots, but he decided on not only one, three more figures appeared and tackled the shadow to the ground pinning it in place. Endo sent out everything he could to scour for Kirishima, as he ran towards the halfway line. "Bakugo! Where is he?!"

"ALMOST TO THE HALFWAY LINE! HE'S GONNA MAKE IT BEFORE SHITTY DEKU!"

"Well then slow him any way you can!" The Nanobots in his leg kicked into high gear, and he began to tear up the ground at a speed only Iida could beat. He soon ran straight past Midoriya and the others, "Don't stop!"

* * *

Bakugo landed right in front of Kirishima, who dropped the flag as Bakugo triggered an explosion right in his face. He reached out for the flag, but a bright laser shot into his side, causing him to stumble forwards as a hand rested on his back. Bakugo no longer felt any sort of weight and he slowly lifted off the ground, "FUCK YOU ROUND FACE!"

Uraraka grabbed the flag, picking up where Kirishima had left off.

Bakugo tried to use his explosions to propel himself, but it felt like he was moving through syrup, he just couldn't go anywhere. Apparently having him suspended while Uraraka held the flag wasn't against the rules since All Might never said anything about it.

* * *

Endo rounded a corner, coming to the halfway point, his head was looking around so fast he thought he would get whiplash. He finally saw Uraraka down a street with the help of the Swarm, he ran in that direction while the Swarm did the same. Endo wasn't going to reach her in time, he knew that, but the Swarm managed to grab onto the flag just before she crossed the halfway point, ripping it out of her hands, and dragging it as far away as possible.

At the same time, Midoriya leaped across the line, flag in hand.

"Team Endo wins!"

At All Might's announcement, Endo fell back onto his butt, letting out a sigh, "Woo! Good job team!" He paused for a second as several shouts rang out from the earpiece, "Also, has anyone found Iida yet?"

* * *

"A sneak attack, how could've I been so blind?"

Endo tried not to laugh at the extremely serious face that the speedster was holding, "It's ok Iida, she was literally invisible, you couldn't have done anything unless you knew she had been there." Hagakure had apparently snuck up behind Iida and hit him with some sort of gas Yaoyorozu had created.

Both teams had gathered at the tunnel that led to outside the Battleground, All Might stood in front of them, "An excellent showing from both teams! You both had brilliant strategies, now go shower off and get back to homeroom for a final announcement from Aizawa!" With that, he ran down the tunnel, just as fast as the last time he had.

Endo turned to Yaoyorozu, "GG."

She looked at him confused, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, it means good game." He followed the class president down the tunnel, their teams close behind, "I honestly was kinda scared you would create an EMP."

She shook her head looking upset, "I was planning on it, but you put that weird skin tight thing on me, I couldn't break through it."

Mineta poked his head between the two, "Did I hear skin tight, on Yaoyorozu?"

Endo Swarm slapped the pervert back to the group, "Anyways, why didn't you do it when I was trapped in the ice?"

"Asui had hit me on the head with her tongue, so I wasn't thinking very clearly." She then started mumbling to herself, it sounded like she was berating herself.

"Starting to sound like Midoriya." Endo smirked over at her teasingly.

She blushed, "Um sorry."

"You did great, the trackers, the gas, protecting the others from Kaminari, and then holding me off." The last group of the Nanobots from the city flew over to Endo who put them back into his costume, "I was scared that we were going to lose for a minute there."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly, which quickly turned to curiosity, "I've been meaning to ask you, your quirk is affected by the amount and complexity of things you are trying to control, so why do you seem to have no trouble with the Swarm?"

Endo smiled, "I have known them for a while now, I can control them like any muscle I have, they have become... a part of me."

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will probably be the start of the UA festival, remember any comments or reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Disease

Chapter 5: Disease

After the capture the flag match, the class reconvened in homeroom with the injured Aizawa. One long speech later he finally slowed, "Don't ignore your training, physically and mentally… class dismissed." He went to walk out the door, but paused, "Oh, Endo, the nurse wanted to see you." The door slid open to reveal a horde of students, but as soon as they saw Aizawa they parted like the Red Seas.

Midoriya and the others went to leave, only to find that the crowd had closed the gap to block them in.

Mineta raised his fist at them, "Why won't you let us out?!"

While they were bothering with the rest of the school, Endo was dealing with a sudden rush of panic, he had held the Swarm inside his body almost the whole day, Recovery Girl would certainly notice the change in his body.

"They're scouting out the competition small fry." Bakugo looked exceedingly calm, well as calm as Bakugo could be. "But it's a pointless waste of time, no matter what you extras do, you'll never beat me."

A tired voice from the back could be heard as he pushed through the swarm of people, "Ya know, I came here to see the famous class 1-A, and I'm not surprised in the slightest." The student had purple messy hair and deep bags under his eyes, "You're just as narcissistic as I thought."

Endo stood, grabbing his bag, "Ignore Bakugo, he's not exactly fit for human interaction."

"And who would you be? I didn't see you on tv?" The purple eyes track Endo's movement lethargically.

"Reiji Endo." He stuck his hand out when he reached the door.

The student ignored it, "Shinso."

Bakugo just scoffed and walked through the crowd, pushing people to the side as he went. This prompted someone with grey hair to start screaming like crazy, raging about how rude the blonde was.

"Endo why do you have to go to the nurse?" Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, and Kirishima had gathered behind him.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He said, blatantly lying to their faces.

* * *

"It's definitely something." Recovery Girl had Endo in front of an X-ray machine. He had removed all of the Swarm from his body, to make sure she wouldn't suspect them. "The deterioration has progressed at an alarming rate, faster than I had originally assumed. You are dying… but you knew that… didn't you?"

"Huh?"

Recovery Girl shook her head, "Kid when you've been around as long as I have, you pick up a few things. You had no reaction, no surprise, on your face when I told you that you were dying, almost like you expected it."

Endo scowled, "I can handle it."

"Obviously not."

"I will handle it." He didn't want to lose this power.

The old lady reached up, poking his chest, "What's doing it? Your quirk? Or something else? If it's a drug I need to know."

"IT'S NOT A DRUG!" Endo snapped, "I can handle it, so there's no reason to tell anyone else."

"It isn't just your bones and muscles."

This stopped Endo, who was about to walk straight out of the office, "What do you mean?"

"It's destroying your brain too. Your entire body is collapsing, you need to stop doing whatever it is that you're doing."

"How long?" Endo had his back to her, "How long do I have?"

"It depends if it is your powers that is killing you, then you could have anywhere from three to five months if your quirk isn't used to extensively."

" _To the end of the first term. Well, that gives me time to figure this out."_ Endo walked out of the office, "I don't want anyone knowing."

* * *

"Do your best honey!"

"Thanks, mom." Endo grabbed his backpack, which held his Swarm, and a form stating he was allowed to use it.

"Don't push yourself too hard, remember we still have to figure out what's happening to you." His dad was sat at the kitchen table, holding up his phone, "I've got an appointment with another doctor in two days."

After waking up in that bed and being told he was dying, Endo had been taken to a plethra of specialists, but nothing was revealed. His parents had taken it oddly well, trying to be strong for his sake, he had shown almost no fear when receiving the news, so they had aspired to be just as brave. Endo just nodded in response to his father, "I'll be careful."

That was a lie if anything Endo was just putting himself in more danger with this festival, but maybe, if he got stronger, he could beat this thing. He had somehow gotten it inside his head, that it was his frail body's fault he couldn't handle the Swarm and that's what was killing him.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's about to begin." Yaoyorozu had entered the waiting room, exuding her usual air of natural prominence.

Endo stood, uncapping the Swarm container, and absorbing them into his body. Nobody saw it, but he was breathing heavily afterward, one of his hands rested on a table, steadying himself as the Swarm spread through his body.

"Midoriya." Endo turned to see Todoroki standing in front of Midoriya.

"Yeah, what is it Todoroki?" Now the heterochromatic boy had the whole class's attention.

"Looking at things objectively, I think it's fair to say I'm stronger than you."

"Y-Yeah, you're right." Midoriya slightly nodded his head.

The cryo slash pyromancer narrowed his eyes, "But, you've got All Might in your corner. I'm not trying to pry, but I just wanted to say… I'm going to beat you."

Endo walked up to the conversation, "What the hell is wrong with you Todoroki? Trying to pick a fight just before we go out there?"

Todoroki met Endo's eyes with an appropriately icy stare, "We're not here to make friends. So what does it matter?"

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say that you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me. In fact, I think you outclass all of us… looking at it objectively." Midoriya spoke softly, but with a hard determination in his voice.

Kirishima then stood, "You're being too hard on yourself Midoriya."

"No, everyone is going to try their best to beat us, I can't afford to fall behind. I'm going for the top with everything I've got."

Todoroki's gaze remained neutral, "Yeah." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

The room was silent for a couple seconds before Yaoyorozu cleared her throat, "We need to get going." After the class had cleared out, Endo walked beside Yaoyorozu at the back of the pack, she leaned over to him, "Where did that come from?"

Endo just shrugged, "It was certainly odd. I wonder why he directed it at Midoriya."

"GIVE IT UP FOR CLASS 1-A!" Present Mike was giving the announcement with his usual enthusiasm.

Endo hated these P.E. uniforms, his costume hid his skinny figure better. This clung to his body, revealing his near-skeletal state. " _Why can't I figure out the damn size augmentation problem?"_ Something he had been working on for the bots, was not only for them to actually make him stronger, but look the part too. That was the final stage of development, permanent integration. He lined up next to Kirishima after a long walk to the podium for the referee. His hands were inside his pockets, his head hanging towards the ground, why did he feel so weak? Were the Nanobots still integrating?

As his head rose, his cheeks grew red with embarrassment, the referee, was Midnight. She was an 18+ R rated hero, her costume was literally meant to be torn off. In other words, not someone who should be a referee for a high school match.

"Silence everyone!" The hero cracked a whip to the side, getting everyone's attention. "Now, Katsuki Bakugo will handle the school pledge for today's ceremony!"

The technopath groaned inwardly, this was probably just going to put class 1-A in the other classes line of sight even more.

Bakugo reached the microphone, he leaned down to it, eliciting a slight shriek from the speakers, "I just wanted to say… I'm gonna win."

"I don't know why anyone expected anything different." Endo stated as his classmates shouted at Bakugo, who walked back into the screaming crowd with his trademark scowl.

"Well, now that this is over… it's time for the first event!" A spinning dial hologram appeared behind her, and Endo could feel some sort of technology nearby, the electric current was always apparent to him, but some of the tech, what he guessed was light refraction, he couldn't see. The dial stopped it's rapid circularization, revealing the first trial. "An obstacle course! All classes will compete in a four-kilometer run around the stadium. As long as you stay inside the track you may do whatever your heart desires! Now get ready to begin!"

She pointed to a large passageway linked to a closed door. As everyone lined up, Endo finally felt that rush of power, that rush of electricity, he exhaled heavily, his body was in ecstasy. "That's more like it."

"BEGIN!" Midnight shouted as the doors opened.

But it was a huge pile-up, every student was pushing up against another, trampling the smaller students with ease. Endo just smirked and ran at the crowd, his next step was higher than the last, and the one after that was even higher, until, he was running above the mob entirely. The Swarm had pooled a significant amount of itself beneath him, acting as a platform for him to run on, while still retaining most of the machines inside Endo.

He reached the door just as a huge blast of cold hit everyone, and spread out through the whole track. As the mist cleared, Endo could see Todoroki run out in front of the other classes, who were now frozen to the ground. This only mildly slowed Endo, who has been taken by surprise by the cold. As he returned to the ground, he saw that there was a fine layer of slippery ice, so the Swarm remained on his shoes, forming spikes for traction. And then… the chase was on. Endo couldn't run as fast as normal because he had to be a bit more cautious of his feet beneath him, but he was still faster than Todoroki and was slowly gaining on him.

"That would be class 1-A's Shoto Todoroki! His quirk, half hot-half cold! One side of his body emits a chilly atmosphere, while the other turns up the heat!" Present Mike certainly sounded like he was having fun with his announcer position.

Out of nowhere, a robot hand slammed into Endo's side, the Swarm covering it at the last second to protect him. The impact sent him skidding across the ice, his shoes tearing up the ice. His eyes rose to meet those of the red-eyed villains from the entrance exam, it ran at him once more, but Endo just snapped his fingers.

Dozens of the robots, which had appeared rapidly to attack the other students who had caught up, exploded violently. Endo turned his attention back to Todoroki, who was preparing to freeze the seven zero point villains. Seeing as they were now his allies, Endo used the Swarm in his body to hit Todoroki in the head, stunning him momentarily.

The closest titan lowered its hand, which Endo leaped into, "Sorry Todoroki, but this one's mine!" During the entrance exam, he had struggled to control these beasts due to their large size and complexity, but anticipating their repeated appearance, Endo had memorized every last computer chip. Now they were a slave to his whim.

"Also from class 1-A, Reiji Endo! His quirk, Technopath! It allows him to interface and control any machine that he understands."

The titan's hand began to wind up, and then suddenly launched Endo along the track, his body traced through the wind as a glider appeared on his back made from the Swarm. He fought against the wind to turn his head and look back at the other robots. The distance was starting to become a problem, "Welp, time to be an obstacle." He clenched both his fists and the seven robots all instantly detonated, their wreckage forming a barrier for the rest of the school.

"SCREW YOU TWIG!"

Endo had been given enough height by the robot to simply glide over what looked like a bottomless pit and land at a minefield. He reached out a hand to the explosive devices, " _Well I can't deactivate them."_ He was about to run on the Swarm again, but another shout from Bakugo turned him around.

"DIEEE!"

A hand, then the Swarm filled Endo's vision, as Bakugo detonated his quirk right in his face. He was flung back by the concussive wave and landed on a mine, flinging him even farther, and stinging his back with pain. Bakugo dashed forwards, propelling himself in the air with his quirk, but Endo burrowed the Swarm underground and began to inspect just the trigger for the mines. He smirked, "Found it." The entire field in front of Bakugo erupted with pink powder and launched the blonde backward.

Endo continued forwards, running above the field, leaping over Bakugo. "GET BACK HERE TWIG!"

But the damage was done, Endo had taken the lead, his stride outpacing the explosive power of the raging teen. Or so he thought.

"DIEEE!"

Endo spun around, raising his forearms and a wall of the Swarm. The more powerful explosion was lessened but still tore through the shield, beginning to singe his flesh. However, he was not one to fall, and staggered to his feet, "My turn."

Bakugo threw a right hook, which the Swarm predicted and Endo ducked under. He then dead legged him and delivered a superpowered punch to the head, knocking him completely to the floor.

Suddenly there was irritation in Endo's eyes as Bakugo threw a handful of dirt at him. He tried to blink it away, but the sensation was too strong and he was blinded for the moment. "I don't need eyes to kick your ass!" Bakugo held a hand up to Endo, preparing to deal the finishing blow, but somehow the frail student pushed the hand up with his left, while his right began to curl into a fist, surrounded by a black swirling substance. Realizing the trouble Bakugo used his left palm to fire into the ground, launching away from Endo, towards the exit. "You gonna run away?!"

"THIS ISN'T A FIGHT YOU DUMBASS, IT'S A RACE!"

Endo growled, running forwards and using the Swarm as his eyes until the dirt could be removed from his eyes. He suddenly felt the ground beneath him turn to a harder surface, "Katsuki Bakugo finishes in first place! And right behind him in second place is Reiji Endo!"

The technopath wiped at his eyes, blinking out the particles, his blurry vision revealed Bakugo smirking at Endo, "I told you I would win."

"You haven't won anything yet." Endo walked past the bully, ignoring his stare, "This thing isn't over yet."

"AND IN A SURPRISE TURN OF EVENTS, IZUKU MIDORIYA FINISHES THIRD, PUSHING PAST SHOTO TODOROKI IN FOURTH!" Present Mike was hyped to no end, probably screaming a little too loud at Midoriya's placement.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU PASS ICY-HOT DEKU?!"

"I-It was nothing Kacchan really." To Endo it seemed like Midoriya was apologizing to the bully, when he should've been declaring his victory to show that even without his quirk he could surpass most others.

"You don't owe him anything Midoriya."

"Huh?"

Endo continued walking onwards to the podium for the referee, "I said, you don't owe him anything."

"Oh yeah?! How would you know that?!" Bakugo began to chase after Endo.

"Because Katsuki Bakugo, I know everything there is to know about you. Technology is a wonderful tool." Endo turned to glare at the explosive teen, "School records, old footage, everything is information that I can see, I know who you are, you are no different than any other bully, self absorbed, egotistical, and couldn't care less about the ones you torture. So why don't you take your own advice… and jump off a building." Both Midoriya and Bakugo stared in shock at the venom in his tone.

"Endo… you shouldn't say things like that." Midoriya met his eyes with an odd calm, "Kacchan is my friend, and I have forgiven him for what he has told me, in fact those very words are one of the things that push me to be better, to become a hero."

"SCREW YOU NERD, NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH-"

"Those who finished in the top forty-two, gather around, it is time for the next event!"

Endo scoffed, "Well, good for you Midoriya, I suppose you're the bigger man in this scenario." He then stalked away hands in his pocket

"Now let's find out what the next challenge is!" The hologram appeared once more, spinning rapidly until it stopped on a picture of two people holding up a third. "Cavalry Battle it is! In this battle you must team up in groups of four max. There must be at least one rider and one horse. Each student is given a point value and a team's value will depend on where their members finished in preliminaries. The forty-second place finish is worth five points, with five points added value with each cascading place. The first place finisher, however, is worth ten million points!" Everyone glanced at Bakugo realizing just how valuable he now was. "Individual point values are added together to reach each team's total. These point values are displayed via headbands. The goal of the game is to steal headbands in order to raise the team's score before fifteen minutes are up. Contestants are not allowed to make each other fall on purpose. Even if a team loses their headband or falls down, they can compete until the thirty-minute time limit is up, at that time we will tally up the scores and see who has the highest. Now you have fifteen minutes to team up and strategize!"

" _Let's see, I've got two hundred and five points, if I wanted to have the most points from the start I would team up with Bakugo, but that obviously isn't happening now."_ Endo pondered a team composition as three people approached him from behind.

"Endo."

"Hey Todoroki… Yaoyorozu, Iida." Endo still didn't turn around, "I'm guessing you want to team up."

"Indeed, but how did you know me and Yaoyorozu were here as well? We didn't speak." Iida readjusted his glasses as a black hand emerged from Endo's back, waving at the three.

"They aren't just weapons, but I also just kinda wanted to mess with you." He finally turned around, "What's the plan?"

* * *

"Start!" The fifteen minutes had eclipsed quickly, and Endo, along with his team had taken up their positions.

Todoroki was on top, Iida in front, Yaoyorozu on the right, and himself on the left. His task was mainly distraction and defense, but on the off chance he had the opportunity, he was to use the Swarm to grab headbands.

"Iida, you know our target."

"Right."

The four began to seemingly slide along the ground, approaching Bakugo at a rapid rate. The rest of the teams obviously had the same idea, causing Bakugo to scowl, "Raccoon Eyes!"

Mina glared up at him, "That's not my name!" However, she began to scour the field with her signature Acid, causing them to become a sort of island, cut off from the rest of the school, "I would be careful where you step next, it's highly acidic."

But Todoroki was unfazed, "Endo."

"Already done." He smiled at the shocked expressions on Bakugo's team as they glided over the acid, "Sorry, but that won't work on us."

Kirishima raised his eyebrows, "How are you doing that bro?!"

"A thin layer of the Swarm beneath everyone's feet, we are hovering just above the slime."

Bakugo began to scream, "EXTRAS WE NEED MORE ROOM!"

Mina looked concerned, "I'm immune to the acid, and Kirishima can handle it, but Sero won't be able to."

"USELESS!" Bakugo launched himself off his team with his explosions, aiming for Todoroki.

But at the last minute, just milliseconds before Bakugo reached them Endo drove a fist made of the Swarm into his stomach, stopping and holding him in midair. Todoroki calmly reached out and grabbed the headband right off. Then the Swarm sent him flying right back to his team. "Endo, Iida, objective is secured, get us out of here, the acid is beginning to wear away." Endo used the Swarm to turn them around, then Iida fired his engines, pushing them away from all the other teams. "Endo, grab us some spare headbands, we need a backup."

And he did just that, the Nanobots spread out like a web, grabbing four other bands and placing them in Todoroki's hand, who began to secure them around his head. Yaoyorozu suddenly created a spike from her arm, jamming it into the ground, "We have company."

True to her words a host of other teams were approaching rapidly. Todoroki took his cue and grabbed the spike, channeling his ice powers through it, reaching the ground and freezing in a wide radius. This stopped most teams, but one in particular seemed determined, Midoriya and his three horses were gliding along the ice, not dissimilar from how Endo had made his team glide. But they were using some sort of boots and a jetpack. "Endo, stop them."

The technopath reached out a hand, but he could only feel the most minor of parts, "I don't understand some of the tech, that girl used things I've never seen before. We'll have to fight."

"Then at least slow them."

"Right." A cloud of black emerged from Endo, leaving just enough to maintain his body. It went straight for Midoriya, but Tokoyami intercepted it with his quirk, Dark Shadow wrapped itself around the Swarm, trapping it, "They can't escape!" By the time the Nanobots began to pierce their way out of the quirk, Midoriya had reached Todoroki, his hand outstretched and charged with red energy. " _Is he gonna punch Todoroki?! That'll kill him!"_

But as it turned out, Midoriya had no intention of brute forcing his way to the top, instead he sliced his hand to the right, moving away Todoroki's hands from his head, giving him and opening. The team raced passed Endo as Midoriya snatched a headband, "I've got it!"

Endo looked up at Todoroki, he still had four headbands around his head, "It doesn't matter we still will advance at this rate."

"No, we still have first place."

"Huh?"

"They grabbed the wrong one." Todoroki said this at the same time Midoriya realized it, then all hell broke loose. The green-haired teen shouted at his team once more to move, Bakugo and his team came flying through a wall of ice, all while Endo and Yaoyorozu were preparing more defenses. She handed Todoroki a staff which he covered in ice, and Endo began to create a bubble of the Swarm, making it spiked on the outside.

But before anyone could make anymore moves, "TIME'S UP!"

Bakugo fell on his face and Midoriya looked like he wanted to scream in anguish. Everyone on team Todoroki sighed in relief, setting down their rider. "Let's go over those scores! In first place, we have team Todoroki! In second is team Bakugo! Third is Tetsu- wait Shinso, when did that happen? And finally in fourth place we have team Midoriya!"

Endo looked over in surprise, noticing that Dark Shadow now held an extra headband, "That could've been bad." Suddenly Midoriya burst into tears of sheer joy, he did so with such force that, "D-Did he just crack the ground?"

Yaoyorozu looked somewhat upset, "We won, but it felt like we were skating on thin ice."

"Didn't know you were one for puns." Endo said from behind her, "Either way, don't stress it so much, we won."

She still looked unsatisfied, but nodded anyways.

"Now let's take an hour break for lunch!"

* * *

Endo was about to walk out to lunch with Kirishima, but his phone rang suddenly, it was his father, "Hey dad."

"Reiji, I-I'm sorry, but the doctor found what was wrong."

 **This is awkward, so I'm sorry if this ends up truly messing with the story, but I changed my mind halfway through writing this about how Endo was dying, more will be revealed in the next chapter, but I just wanted to let you know in case a couple things don't add up later on, I may be doing rewrites. Anyways, thank you for reading, reviews and comments are appreciated!**


	6. Deterioration

**A little disclaimer I'm just going to pretend Shinso's team had Kaminari, Ibara, and Tetsutetsu, that way I don't have to macgyver the people around for the brackets.**

Chapter 6: Deterioration

"W-What do you mean?" Endo's hand was shaking, " _It's not the Swarm that's killing me?"_

"They found a host of…" Endo could hear his mother in the background crying, "It's one of the worst cases they've ever seen… you have a dozen degenerative diseases in your body. They said it's a miracle you've been alive this long. We're so sorry son… there's no cure."

Several things clicked at once for Endo, "No, there is something I can do… the Swarm, I thought it was what was killing me, but it's been keeping me alive."

"Wait, you thought it was killing you and you still kept using it?!" His father had rapidly switched from concerned to angry.

"Um, that's a discussion for another time, but remember Recovery Girl said that at times the deterioration was stopped, I think that's the Swarm."

"But… you can't have them constantly in your body can you?" His mother had joined the conversation.

"I have to."

His father was a smart man and realized what such a thing implied, "You will have to make them completely autonomous to completely repair your body every day. You will never be able to take them out."

"Yes."

"Endo! Come on man let's get something to eat!"

"I'm sorry for springing this on you so suddenly son, if there's a way out, you'll make it. Now go have some lunch, we're rooting for you."

"Thanks… I love you." The call was ended and Endo walked over to Kirishima, "Sorry about that."

"Is something wrong?"

Endo shook his head, "I-It's nothing. Anyways, you guys did well in that cavalry match."

Kirishima smiled wide, "Thanks, you guys too! Although, Bakugo wasn't too happy about coming second."

"I don't think he would be happy if he came first." Endo looked at his feet, "The guy is kind of a mess."

"He's not as bad as you think."

The technopath shrugged, "Everyone builds their own opinions."

* * *

"All right you rabid sports fans! Time to announce the final event!" Present Mike flailed his hands around the announcer's box, "We've got a one on one, no holds barred, quirk allowed, tournament! And to get everyone's blood roaring, we've got some excellent cheerleaders to…"

"What are they doing?" Aizawa groaned looking at his female students.

Endo's eyes widened in confusion as he gazed at his classmates, they were dressed in skimpy cheerleader outfits, "Yaoyorozu, why are you wearing that?"

She put her head down in shame, "Please don't tell me I fell for that little pervert's schemes."

"I'm afraid you did."

Yaoyorozu slunk down to her knees, "I even made these costumes with my powers."

While the other girls comforted her, Endo continued onto the referee stand. Midnight held a large yellow box, "To determine the preliminary matchups, we will have to draw lots. The number you draw will determine your placement, counting on the bracket from left to right. Now first place team, please draw."

Endo drew the number ten, " _That means I'm up against nine. Whoever that is."_

"These are the preliminary matches! Now we will finish the recreational activities and then begin the real games."

Mina began to pout at her matchup which was posted on a huge screen, "I've already fought you Endo! This is kinda unfair, considering how easy it was for you during that first combat training."

 **A/N: I have no idea why, but Mina also happened to fight Endo in the preliminary round in my other fic, just a coincidence I guess.**

He laughed, "Sorry Mina, but I'm not gonna go easy, I'm aiming to beat Bakugo."

Kirishima put a hand on his chest jokingly acting hurt, "So you don't think me, Tetsutetsu, or Uraraka have a chance of taking out Bakugo?"

Endo waved his hands in front of his face, "That's not necessarily what I meant, I just want to advance more rounds than Bakugo does. You most certainly have a chance of beating him."

"NONE OF YOU EXTRAS HAVE ANY CHANCE!"

The technopath groaned and rolled his eyes, "We'll see Bakugo."

As the recreational activities continued, Endo decided that he might need some reinforcements during the fights and connected to the Swarm, " _Call in the Hive."_

* * *

"It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The very first matchup! Izuku Midoriya, versus Hitoshi Shinso!" As the contestants walked onto the concrete stage Present Mike announced the rules, "They are quite simple, force your opponent out of bounds, or immobilize them, you can also win by making your opponent cry for mercy! Bring on the injuries, because we've got Recovery Girl on standby, but keep out any life-threatening crap. Cementoss will be here to step in just in case."

Midnight stepped onto her pedestal, raising her whip as she went, "Ready! Begin!"

Neither student went for each other, in fact, it looked like Shinso was simply talking to Midoriya, he even had his hands in his pockets, not a care in the world. Suddenly Midoriya ran at him, shouting something. Just as suddenly Midoriya stopped in his tracks and turned around walking away. "What the hell is he doing?" Endo looked on in shock, no way could this guy just talk Midoriya into walking out of bounds. Midoriya was just one step away from being out of bounds when all of the sudden a shockwave spread out from beneath him and he leaned forwards gasping. He had broken the control, most likely by using his power and breaking a bone or two. Midoriya ran back at Shinso, this time not saying a word and through a series of interactions between Midoriya flipped him over his shoulder, grabbing him with his broken fingers, out of bounds. "Shinso is out of bounds, therefore Midoriya wins!"

The crowd exploded in cheers, Endo and most of his class joined in, pumping their fists in the air at their friend's victory.

* * *

The rest of the matches progressed fairly quickly with Todoroki, some green-haired girl named Ibara, and Iida advancing. Now it was Endo's turn. " _Damn, where's the Hive? I thought it would get here by now."_ He stood in the hallway leading to the stadium's arena, " _Well, I hopefully won't need them for this round."_

"Let's keep right on with the fifth match! He's got Nanobots and isn't afraid to use them! Reiji Endo! Versus, the pink-skinned Mina Ashido with some pretty useful- with some pretty horns!

"Ready! Begin!"

" _I have the advantage, she won't be able to use her acid to it's max potential without permanently harming me."_ Endo ran forwards, his Swarm causing his legs to pump faster than any normal human should be able to.

Mina saw this and began to slide around using her slime, she threw globs of heavy viscous slime at him, hoping to slow him. But Endo held out a hand, releasing a part of the Swarm, forming a shield and blocking the slime from hitting him. At the same time, he had some of the Nanobots seep out his back falling onto the ground and slithering along towards Mina, who was oblivious to it. Endo put his hand out palm up and thrust it towards the sky, raising a wall of black in Mina's path, she was still looking at him, so she slammed right into it at a breakneck pace. As she fell to the floor, the wall wrapped around her like during the combat training. Though instead of trying to hold her, it flew offstage and dumped her onto the grass.

"Mina Ashido is out of bounds! Endo is the winner and progresses to the next round!"

Endo just let out a deep breath and reabsorbed the Swarm into his body as quick as possible. He had only taken enough of the Swarm for his body to hold, not knowing that they were saving him, and he could now recognize the difference between having them and not having them. He retreated into the darkness of the hallway, leaning onto the wall as he left the crowd's view. " _The Swarm is strengthing me, but it's not healing me, I'm still feeling the effects of my sicknesses."_

"Endo?! What's wrong?" Yaoyorozu had proceeded down the hallway for her match and seen him limping along the wall. His face had become pale and he was sweating quite heavily.

"It's… nothing…" Endo fell over suddenly unconscious.

"Recovery Girl!"

* * *

"I think he's waking."

Endo groaned, it felt like his whole body was burning and weak.

"I told you that you couldn't handle it, kid."

His eyes cracked open to see Aizawa and Recovery Girl standing over him, "Ugh, where… are they?"

"We aren't letting you near those things until you come clean about your situation." Aizawa was slightly muffled by the bandages, but his annoyance was still clear.

"It's not… what you think… I need them… my body isn't getting destroyed by them… they are saving me." Endo was having trouble breathing without the Swarm in his system. "Where?"

Aizawa saw the awful condition he was in and pulled out a solid black cylinder, the shape Endo had locked them in as they left his body. He hacked and wheezed as he absorbed them, but eventually, the bots spread through his body and he stabilized. "I'm… a host to a dozen degenerative diseases. I originally thought that the Swarm was what was killing me, but it turns out they've been the only thing keeping me alive these past few weeks since starting school. Your projections were way off Recovery Girl, I'm pretty sure I only have a few weeks left, if not less."

This widened both of the faculty's eyes, "That bad?"

"Yeah." His eyes began to tear up, "I don't really think that it's hit me till now though." He choked out a laugh, "I'm so stupid, I wasn't honest with the Swarm and now I'm going to die."

Recovery Girl rested a hand on his shoulder, "Didn't you say that the Swarm was keeping you alive?"

"They're my only hope at this point. I would have to figure out how to integrate them with my body permanently, and not only that but design them to constantly heal my body. I'm not sure I know how to."

Aizawa cleared his throat, "Just do what you can, I might have a solution for that last problem."

Endo wiped his eyes, "Ok… what happened with the festival?"

"Yaoyorozu handed you off to us and then everyone continued their matches. Iida is currently fighting his own match, and after that Tokoyami will win by default."

"No… I'm fighting."

"No, you're not." Aizawa said it with such certainty that Endo almost backed down, but he had already decided.

"I'm going to die soon anyway, I'm going to fight." Endo pushed himself out of bed, "The Swarm can maintain me, I know it."

"Like it did after your last match?"

Endo shook his head, "I wasn't ready then, I can do it now."

His teacher sighed, "Fine, do what you wish."

* * *

"Well, I guess Tokoyami wins by-" Present Mike stopped suddenly, "Oh, wait it looks like we have a challenger after all! Reiji Endo has rejoined the fight!"

Endo walked straight, maintaining his image of strength, but he felt like limping to the stage. "Ready!"

" _I'm definitely not ready."_

"Fight!"

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled to call out his birdlike shadow quirk.

" _I can't use the Swarm in my body, I'll just pass out again. I have to do this the old-fashioned way."_ Endo ran at the yellow-eyed creature, sidestepping at the last second, " _Just get close."_

But Tokoyami wasn't exactly on board with that strategy and Dark Shadow looped back around, slamming into Endo's side just as he was about to reach his opponent. He had to grow tiny spikes on his fingertips just to stay in bounds, the quirk packed quite a punch. The amount of Swarm he used wasn't enough to affect him yet, but just that one hit had weakened him. He collapsed onto one knee, panting heavily. "It looks like Tokoyami is about to have a perfect two-zero in his favor!" Present Mike yelled as the shadow advanced on Endo.

But, just before the two could meet, a wave of darkness crashed down in front of Endo, forming an intimidating barrier, "It's about time." Endo emerged from the Swarm, his body cloaked in the swirling machines. "Now, I'm ready." His hand raised, fingers curled into a fist, which he rapidly unfurled, shooting out a tsunami of the Swarm. It washed over Tokoyami and his quirk, obscuring them from view.

"Can you people stop hiding the field from view! I can't commentate like this!"

Endo pulled back the Swarm, his reinforcements from the Hive, really just a nickname for a storage compartment in his room were, automated to seek out other parts of the Swarm and fly to them. It was the most automation Endo could get out of the Swarm so far. Tokoyami was revealed to be up against a wall, still conscious, but very much, "Out of bounds! Endo advances to the next round!"

Endo took in as many Nanobots as his body could hold, at least hoping to be stable enough to fight in the next round, whether it was Bakugo or Kirishima.

* * *

"Bakugo wins!"

Endo sighed, "What a surprise."

The class turned around to see the technopath standing behind their seats, "Endo! Are you ok? What happened?"

"It's… I'll explain later Yaoyorozu. For now let's just watch the next fight."

Iida and Todoroki had a very fast-paced fight, once again, not a surprise. Iida was slowly cornered in by Todoroki's ice walls. He had tried a full-on assault, kicking Todoroki in the head with a devestating blow, but in the end, Todoroki completely stopped Iida, encasing him in an icy cocoon.

"Wow, I don't even have time to breathe, just straight to fighting Bakugo."

His class gave various shouts of encouragement as he walked back down to the waiting rooms, where his extra Swarm awaited him.

* * *

"Welcome to match two of the semifinals! In one corner we have the technological terror Reiji Endooo! In the other corner, we have the explosive, unstoppable, Katsuki Bakugooo!"

Endo stepped onto the stage, his extra Nanobots orbiting his body like the rings of Saturn. "Ready! Fight!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Endo shot out a pillar of the Swarm at Bakugo, which he held a hand out to, detonating an explosion and destroying the majority of the attack. A wall of black appeared behind him, but Bakugo almost seemed to expect it and similarly destroyed it with little to no effort. "You idiot, trying the same thing on me as you did on Racoon Eyes. I'm gonna enjoy this, you always seem to sit up there on your pedestal, acting so high and mighty."

"Look who's talking, all you can ever think about is how much better you are than anyone else!" The rest of the Swarm coalesced behind Endo, "I don't think of myself as high and mighty, I'm just trying to protect people!"

"Yeah, and what the hell do you think you know about me?" Bakugo smirked hauntingly as the Swarm encircled him forming a bubble, "You may be able to access any records on me, but you have no idea who the hell I am!" The black sphere was completely vaporized and Bakugo took a definitive step closer to Endo, "You are nothing next to me! I will KILL YOU!" He leaped in the air with his explosions, landing right next to Endo who tried to raise his arms in defense, but Bakugo scored a hit right on Endo's side, scorching it black.

Endo was thrown back, still in bounds, but very much injured, "You know what? Screw this and SCREW YOU!" The Swarm leaked from his body, weakening him bit by bit, but it began to surround Bakugo just like before.

Bakugo grinned, "You're such a dumbass."

"You think… blunt attacks are all… they can do?" The pieces of the Swarm began to form razor thin needles, "Move, and I spear you like a fish. Surrender."

"NEVER!"

Endo sent three needles through each of Bakugo's hands causing him to recoil in pain, but he still continued, undaunted by the threat. Then several went for his legs, but only a few made it through before Bakugo triggered a huge explosion destroying most of the remaining Swarm, "You useless moron, you're nothing without these dumb machines!"

Endo held the remainder of the Swarm, it was about the size of a tennis ball, it began to hover above his hands, he was preparing to lob it at Bakugo's head, one last-ditch attempt. However, before either teen could launch an attack, Endo fell to his knees, then on his face, unconscious once more.

"Endo is unconscious! Therefore Bakugo wins! He advances onto the final!"

* * *

"I've healed his burns, but the damage to his body is so intense I'm not sure I can do anything else without killing him."

The deep voice of All Might answered back, "I see, well we just have to hope that these two can figure it out in time."

Endo then began to wake, hearing a more dainty voice from somewhere in the room, "I'll make sure he gets better I promise!"

A cough alerted them to his alertness, then a whole fit of hacking began to worry the three in the room. "What… happened?"

Recovery Girl was at his side once more, pushing him back down into the bed, "You pushed yourself too hard again. You've been asleep for two days. The festival continued on, Bakugo won, and you missed the awards ceremony."

"Uh, Recovery Girl I don't believe you are making him feel better."

"Oh right."

Endo looked up at the incredibly bulky pro hero, "Your classmates are going back to school today, they will be participating in internships, but you, will remain at school. To develop the Swarm to stabilize yourself. Young Endo, we know this is a heavy burden upon yourself, so may I introduce someone very close to me who will be helping in the saving of your life."

The feminine voice from earlier emerged from behind All Might, she had long blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, "Hi Endo! I'm Melissa, Melissa Shield!"

 **I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I mean, the main focus wasn't even the festival, since come on everyone's seen the festival. This chapter was more to just introduce the concept that Endo was dying from diseases and his only hope was the Swarm. I know Mei could be a stand-in for Melissa, but I'm pretty certain I'm going to do a Two Heroes movie chapter, so I figured this would be cool. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments and reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Pulse

Chapter 7: Pulse

"So let's see what we're working with here." Melissa walked over to Endo, who was constrained to a wheelchair inside the workshop.

He bumped into a pile of scrap metal and cursed, "Why can't Hatsume clean this place?" He immediately started coughing at his exclamation, "Over… on the… table."

It was a wide and tall cube, reaching about one foot in each direction, "My technopathy doesn't allow me to move a machine unless it has the capability itself, so I built this machine to mass produce the bots for me. That way I wouldn't have to put together millions of the microscopic things. It takes in raw materials." He lifted in a chunk of steel, "And outputs however many of the Swarm it can." A tiny clink could be heard as the first tiny chunk of the Nanomachines fell out, Endo absorbed all but one of them, taking it to a microscope.

"Where's the power come from? Its outer shell is pure steel, so I don't see any room for solar panels." Melissa slowly adjusted the zoom as Endo disassembled the diamond-shaped machine.

"It's something I developed, called a Zero-point Energy Harness."

She looked at him in shock, "You mastered Zero-point Energy?! Why doesn't the rest of the world run on this stuff now?"

"I sold the design to the government, that's how I built the Swarm, but they're still working to develop a larger harness that's stable."

Melissa nodded, "So, how much do you know about biology?"

"Without my powers, I would've failed it in middle school. That's how much."

"What do you mean without your powers?"

Endo rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "Well, I may have on occasion tapped into the internet during tests. I'm really only smart when it comes to tech."

Melissa giggled, "Well, Mr. Cheater I can handle the biology portion of this then, you will need to reconfigure the cube to make our upgraded bots."

"That's easy, all we need is a blueprint for it."

"Ok, well I would suggest we just make the Swarm slightly bigger to accommodate the large number of modifications we need to make. Does that sound ok?"

Endo wheeled back over to the table, "It's what I actually planned on, since this Swarm won't leave my body, we won't have to worry about it leaving my body through the pores of my skin. Either swallowing or an injection will suffice." More of the Swarm clinked out, all of which he absorbed.

"So we need something that will constantly repair and reinforce muscle tissue, along with bones, organs, nerves, and basically everything else." She looked concerned for a moment, "I don't know of anything like that."

Endo coughed, thinking hard about what to do, "What… what are those things called when you're a baby, those things that can make any cell?"

Melissa snapped her finger, "Stem cells!"

"Right, so we just need to have my body overproduce those right?"

 **A/N: I'm a seventeen-year-old kid, so this is almost certainly wrong, I tried to do some research into it, and this was the closest scientific solution I could think of. Sorry, but then again Anime isn't exactly realistic.**

"Yes, we would need to balance it though to make sure that it doesn't spiral out of control." Melissa sat down at the computer in the room, typing rapidly, then scribbling something down on a notepad. "Well, let's get started."

* * *

"So, how do you know All Might?" Two days had passed, with them communicating little if any, Endo was back on his feet after absorbing enough of the bots.

"Hmm?"

"It's just that we've been working nonstop, I can multitask, but I just think that I was to tense these past two days to even talk. I need to let my brain take a break for a bit."

Melissa smiled, "My dad helped All Might in his hay day with support items, they were the best of friends and All Might suddenly became like family to me."

Endo tilted his head in confusion, "Where are you from? Your accent is different, but you're still very fluent in Japanese."

"Have you ever heard of I-Island?"

Endo nodded, "Of course."

Melissa turned back to the computer suddenly, typing in an algorithm before she forgot it, "I live there with my father, developing support items for the next generation of heroes. I suppose like what we're doing now."

"Man, I would love to visit that place someday." Endo turned back to his own work, he was using the Swarm as his hands, to redesign the Swarm producer. As it turns out his machine wasn't ready for the design they had in mind, but thanks to the parts Mei Hatsume and the school provided he would have it done in another three days, "I'm sorry if this is a rude question, but… do you have a quirk?"

Melissa seemed to pause for a minute, "No… I don't."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm.

"I've come to terms with it, if I can't be a hero directly, I'll do it the only way I know how."

"Well, you've already got a good start I guess." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Saving my life, that's definitely being a hero."

"I'm just doing what anyone else would if they had the ability." She didn't say it, but she was grateful for his words.

* * *

Five days passed, and they weren't any closer since finishing the machine. "All the simulations show either you dying from the diseases, or you overproduce the stem cells and it becomes cancerous. Without your powers intervening the Swarm just isn't in sync with your body."

"What if we made it techno-organic?"

"You mean make it a living thing?" Melissa stared at him bewildered, "That's quite dangerous, it could attack your body instead of protecting it."

"I can make the code for it pretty quickly, but we would need to subject it to some serious neural networking before it could actually work."

Melissa adjusted her glasses, "How long?"

"As long as we can." Endo shook his head, "I've scanned myself and done the math, my body is dying… too fast. This would be our… my last chance. The diseases have been progressing at an exponential rate, at first we thought I had months, then weeks, but now... it's down to days."

"Well, then we better get to work."

* * *

Endo was once again, much to his chagrin, confined to a wheelchair, his body was now too weak even with the Swarm. Melissa looked at him with those sad blue eyes, "This is it. Do you want anyone else here?" They had agreed that there was no point in Recovery Girl being here, he was beyond her help.

"My parents are rushing over now." Endo's parents had indeed visited many times, but left rather quickly, fearing that they were interrupting and slowing the two teens down. It was late at night, and one day before his classmates returned, so even if he wanted his friends to be here they couldn't. "Remember it doesn't really matter where you stick them, but a vein would be preferable."

Melissa nodded putting on gloves and assembling the four large syringes filled with the new white Nanomachines, while Endo used the Swarm to put himself on the table. His face pale from even the small exertion as the rest of the Swarm left his body, falling onto the floor. He hacked and violently coughed up blood, "I don't have much time left." He grabbed onto her arm, "Thank you, no matter what happens to me… thank you."

"Endo!" His mother and father rushed into the cluttered workshop, "Oh my god." She exclaimed at his frail state.

"I don't… have long… she has to do it quickly…" He took one last shuddering breath, "I love you both, so much. I'm sorry if it ends like this."

"No, don't say that… you designed this, so… I'm sure it'll work."

Each parent took one hand and Endo nodded at Melissa, "Now or never." She inched forwards, holding the first syringe, this Swarm was already active and just waiting for a host. Endo slightly winced at the feeling of cold metal flowing into his body.

"One down." Another needle, "Two down." And again, "One more." And another. Melissa stepped back expectantly. "Well, do you feel anything?"

"No, I just feel-" Endo suddenly became quiet, then his eyes began to shutter back and forth. Out of nowhere, his body started spasming and he thrashed like his life depended on it.

He father tried to hold him down, "What's happening?!"

Melissa just stood there shocked, "I-I don't know…" They had expected a possible violent rejection of the Swarm, but this was beyond anything they had predicted.

Just as suddenly as it started it stopped and Endo fell back to the table, his mouth slightly foaming. His father reached for Endo's neck, checking for a pulse. His hand recoiled as if it touched hot metal, "No, no, no, no, no."

Melissa put a hand to her mouth, this wasn't right, they were supposed to save him, why did this happen.

The room was silent as Endo's mother checked again for a pulse. As her fingers touched it, her eyes downturned in anguish.

"What happened?" Endo weakly choked out.

"ENDO!" All three hug tackled him

Despite his still frail body, he remained like a stone pillar, not moving, "What happened?" He repeated.

"Y-You died." His mother continued to sob while Melissa backed away, running to the computer to pull up the diagnostics.

"I did?" Melissa suddenly gasped, "What? What is it?"

"Endo… how are you feeling right now?"

"Wh-Well now that you mention it, I don't really feel much. I barely feel anything in fact." His face suddenly twisted up in confusion, "I-I just realized something, I haven't taken a breath since waking up and… I don't feel the need to."

Melissa with a shaking hand, pointed at the computer screen, "Endo, you don't have a pulse."

The newly resurrected teen slapped two fingers on his neck, then his hand went to his chest, "Melissa, why can't I feel my heartbeat?"

She gasped again, "Your body."

Endo hadn't noticed it at first, but she was right, his body began to fill out, arms and legs growing thick with muscle. His chest expanding out to form a six pack. He stared at his body as if he didn't know it, his legs swung over the table standing on surprisingly firm legs for someone who just died, and still was technically. Which brought him back to the question at hand, "Why can I still move and… well, do anything, while I don't have a heartbeat?"

"The Swarm, when you died, it took over, restarting your brain, but not your heart." She pressed several keys on the computer, "It looks like the Swarm is doing more than we expected, keeping you alive was just the bottom of the barrel, this surpasses any expectations."

"Melissa… I'm dead. I'm literally dead, that was not an expectation I had even considered thinking about!"

"We made a new living machine, that we put inside of you, I don't think we really knew what to expect, we just hoped to keep you alive."

Endo put his head in his hands, "Well, I guess that it's better than being completely dead." He calmed himself by taking his first breath in several minutes, he no longer had the desire to do so. " _I guess the Swarm is helping me get oxygen somehow, otherwise my brain would die all over again."_

The door slammed open to reveal a disgruntled Aizawa, who looked over Endo's new body, "Hm, well good to hear you're alive, see you in class. Melissa, I'll call your ride."

His mother put her arm around Endo's now massive shoulders, "Come on, let's get you home, it's late."

"Wait." He turned to Melissa, "Thank you. You saved me, just like a hero."

She smiled wide, slightly blushing at the praise, "I'm just glad you're ok."

* * *

Endo couldn't sleep, no matter what he did, he couldn't fall into unconsciousness, in fact, he wasn't even tired, " _Do I even need to sleep? What else did these things do to me?"_ He was honestly quite scared to use his quirk on the Swarm, he had no idea what would happen. All that he knew was that he managed to retain his powers, which was quite a relief. But what really unnerved him was his dulled sense of touch, any pressure felt extremely weakened. When walking through his house he had bumped into a desk, and the only reason he had realized he had done so was the entire desk shaking at the impact. Every other sense, however, seemed to be heightened to an extreme.

After a quick interface with his computer, he discovered that he was not the first to live without a pulse. As far back as 2011 people had their hearts replaced with a machine to control blood flow. Endo wasn't dead necessarily, since there was still obvious brain activity, although because he wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating, he could be classified with cardiopulmonary death technically. It had taken a while, but he convinced his parents not to take him to the hospital, this was something the doctors would never understand without trying to cut him open and he wasn't sure how that would turn out.

It was unfortunate that the Swarm had done this to him, he was planning on giving the design to doctors, but now he was certain they would never administer something like this to patients. He could try the military though, he had connections from a while back when he had sold them an A.I. He had heard it was named Hyperion or something like that. Endo sighed, climbed out of bed, and sat at his computer, " _Well, might as well start on Project Bleeding Edge."_

* * *

Endo stood before the classroom door, he looked completely different from when they had last seen him, and the time they spent away at internships was not enough time to get as ripped as he now was. " _Just open the damn door."_

Suddenly it was like he wasn't in control of his body and his hand reached up, sliding the door open. " _Did the Swarm do that?!"_ Inside the class Endo could see everyone was very animated, talking about their exciting experiences.

"Bro!" Kirishima ran over to Endo, slowing when he suddenly realized his arms and legs, "Bro! You got ripped! That's so manly!"

"Uh, thanks Kirishima." Endo followed him back to his chair.

Yaoyorozu and Midoriya noticed his presence, asking simultaneously, "Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

Yaoyorozu stood next to his desk, "Well, you weren't here after the tournament, we were just worried."

"It was just the flu." Endo was still debating how much he wanted to tell them, this was still so odd to him.

Yaoyorozu narrowed her eyes, "What agency did you intern at?"

Endo actually didn't know any agencies off the top of his head, "Um…" He was about to interface with his phone, but Yaoyorozu knew something was up.

"What happened?"

Thankfully at the time, only Midoriya, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro had heard the conversation, so Endo answered, "I-I'll tell you during lunch ok?"

They stared at him puzzled, but Kirishima brushed it off, "Oh! Dude, you weren't here, we got our hero names!"

"You did?"

"I AM HERE!" All Might ran into the room so fast Endo could swear he saw some sort of afterimage of the guy.

Everyone rapidly took their seats, "All Might? Where's Mr. Aizawa?" Mina looked around as if Aizawa was hiding somewhere.

"Your homeroom teacher had some business to take care of, so I'll be handling you guys until lunch, after which Aizawa will be back.

" _Wonder what he's doing?"_ As he asked that in his head, an image of cats appeared in his mind, all of which were surrounding Aizawa. " _What the hell was that?"_ Another image appeared, this one of a Nanomachine design.

"All right everyone get your costumes!"

" _It's the Swarm. They're more advanced than I thought."_ Endo shook his head and stood following his classmates out of the room.

"Endo, where's your costume?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, right sorry." Endo ran back, snatching his case from the wall.

* * *

As it turned out Endo could no longer fit into his hero outfit, "What the hell?" Even if his pants would fit his waist, they would be a little short, because apparently, he had also grown taller. " _Well, I guess I don't have a costume for a while."_ Suddenly the white Swarm began to leak out of his body, forming a jagged armored suit. " _No, you can't leave my body! I'll die!"_ A quick clip of cell replication entered his mind, " _You can self replicate?!"_ The word yes emerged in his mind, in large bold lettering. " _Did we design you to be able to do that?"_ A no was the next answer. " _Then how did y-"_

"Endo come o-woah new costume huh? Nice." Kirishima had run back into the locker room, "We're gonna be the last ones there if you don't hurry."

"Uh, yeah sure let's go." Endo jogged to the door, wondering what else this thing could do, after all, it seemed to be capable of changing itself since it managed to leave through his pores.

* * *

"Where on earth did you get that thing from?" Yaoyorozu was standing with Kirishima and Endo at the front of the class, but he just shook his head.

"I'll tell you everything at lunch."

"Well class, today we have a rescue training race! You will be broken down into groups of five. I will be stationed inside Battleground: Gamma and you will all start at separate points on the outskirts of the city. The first person out of the five to reach me wins! Now, since it is a rescue, please keep damage to a minimum." All Might pointed right at Bakugo, causing everyone to laugh and him to scowl. "All right, first group, Endo, Ojiro, Sero, Iida, and Midoriya, take your places and wait for the signal!"

* * *

It was a city of pipes and metal cylinders, like oil containers that were empty, there were concrete pillars all around, and almost no way you could run straight. " _I need a path."_ White overtook his vision as soon as he thought that, then his normal eyesight blinked back into existence. " _A helmet?"_ Then an arrow appeared, tracing a path through the labyrinth. " _Um… thanks."_

A loud voice could be heard from every direction, "Ready! Race!"

Endo felt just like the first time he had ever used the Swarm, there was no strain on his body, he wasn't even in need of breath by default. However, he wasn't exactly ready for all the speed he could now output, and as a result, he was about to run face first into a concrete pillar. " _Shit."_ A sudden force pushed him to the left though and he kept on running. Endo looked at his shoulder, there was a small opening of some kind, which rapidly sealed itself, " _I guess you're more attentive than I am."_ Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Sero and Midoriya racing for first place, but somehow Midoriya had the obvious lead. " _I guess he figured out how to control his powers."_ He noticed that with height, came an advantage, they didn't have to avoid as many obstacles, " _Can you get me higher?"_

A large diamond-shaped structure formed on his back, with aerodynamic wings popping out of either side. He shot into the air with a loud roar of flames from the jetpack. He was shaky at first, his arms at either side wobbling back and forth, but he soon learned that the Swarm was controlling his flight, so he held them to his sides and just enjoyed the speed.

He rocketed past Sero and Midoriya, who slipped just as he reached him, "Since when can Endo fly like that?" His classmates obviously remembered how he was able to walk on the Swarm during the festival, but this was definitely a bit different.

Endo dove straight at the platform that held All Might, slowing at the last second to land on one knee. His jetpack and helmet disappeared as he rose to both feet, "Well done Young Endo, and thank you for saving me!"

" _This guy is way too corny about this."_ Endo accepted the sash, standing to the side as the others arrived.

"That was insane! You were going so fast!" Sero was trying to look for where the jetpack went, "It's just gone?!"

"Well, nice try guys." Endo noticed that Iida's arms were bandaged quite heavily, wrapped from the wrist up past the elbow, " _What happened?"_ The Swarm gave him a newspaper headline, which read 'Three UA students attacked by Hero Killer Stain, Endeavour saves them right in time!' " _Oh, wow."_

"All right, time for the next group!"

* * *

"Spill it, what happened to you dude?" Kirishima had been grilling Endo for a couple minutes now.

"I don't want to repeat this, let's wait for the others."

A couple minutes later, Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Iida, Uraraka, Midoriya, and Iida walked up to the table. "Sorry Endo, I always sit with them, is it ok if they're here?"

"It's fine Midoriya."

The normally bubbly Uraraka looked around confused, "Ok for what?"

Yaoyorozu interjected, "Ok to hear what happened to him while we were at our internships. Some pretty odd circumstances have been surrounding him recently."

Endo sighed, "I-I really don't know how to go about this without sounding weird. I guess I'll start with my condition, I have a dozen degenerative diseases in my body, they started to get really bad during the festival as Yaoyorozu saw. I had less than two weeks to live, so in order to save myself, with the help of someone, I built a permanent version of the Swarm, one that would live in my body for the rest of my life. Constantly repairing the damage, but something went wrong during the injection, and my heart stopped, and... it hasn't started back up yet."

They all stared at him in shock. "Endo, do you mean to tell us that-"

"Yes, I no longer have a beating heart, hell, I'm not even breathing right now." He concentrated on his quirk, connecting to the Swarm for the first time, realizing that it wasn't all that different from the original, and it replicated smaller versions of itself to squeeze through his pores, pooling into his hand. "These things have begun to… evolve on their own, interpreting my thoughts and taking action on them. That's how I got that new suit, it's inside me."

Nobody could say anything, except Yaoyorozu, "Then how are you still functioning?"

"Honestly I don't know a hundred percent, but I'm guessing that the Swarm is helping my blood pump and getting everything oxygen somehow."

"C-Can I feel it?" She reached out a tentative hand towards his chest. He nodded and her hand rested on the left side of his torso, right where most would feel a heartbeat, but she felt nothing. She pulled her hand away, "Wow."

Jiro twirled her Ear Jack around her finger, "You said they were evolving? How?"

"The prototype was purely inorganic, but it had trouble balancing how much or how little it was repairing, so I decided to make it partially organic, by having them mix with blood cells once inside the body, add that to the A.I. I gave it and I'm guessing it's just been learning on its own." Endo reabsorbed the white glob, surprised when he didn't feel anything as it entered.

"Is it dangerous?" Iida had remained quiet for most of the explanation.

"Of course it is, this is something no one has ever done before, and who knows how far the Swarm will advance, but it's also the only thing keeping me alive."

"That's kinda scary, but you gotta admit bro, it's also kinda cool that you just have your costume whenever." Kirishima was nothing if not consistent, he was barely fazed by Endo's explanation.

Endo chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess it kinda is."

"Wait a minute! You were going to die and you didn't tell anyone?!"

Endo grew somber, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to burden any of you."

"Well, you shouldn't have done that! We're your friends, you can tell us these things." Yaoyorozu had gone into what Endo liked to refer to as her teacher mode, she would grow uptight and would occasionally do a, 'I'm not mad I'm just disappointed.'

Either way, Endo appreciated the gesture, especially when everyone else joined in, "Thanks, guys."

"Oh crap!" Kirishima smacked his forehead, "I forgot, you still need a name!"

"Um, I'm not very good with that stuff, any suggestions?"

His friends began shouting out random names, half of which he wasn't even sure made sense with his powers, "Shatter Steel, Snow Swarm, Technovore!"

"Eh, I don't really know about any of those." Everyone was stumped now, " _Ah jeez, what is my hero name?"_

" _We are Synapse."_

 **Well as you can see I'm going for a sort of Venom symbiote dynamic here, hero name is subject to change. I would like to apologize for how short I made the Swarm development and death scene since they should've been longer, but I really struggled with making them any longer. I am still quite a new writer so you'll have to forgive me on that one. Anyways, thank you for reading, comments are appreciated, hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Synapse

Chapter 8: Synapse

"I like that one, who said it?" Endo's friends looked at each other confused.

"Endo, nobody said anything… are you ok?" Iida looked at the technopath with concern.

"Then who said Synapse?"

" _Us."_

Endo stood looking around frantically, "Did you guys not hear that? I swear it was clear as day."

"Bro you're starting to scare me a little, are you sure you're ok?" Kirishima stood trying to calm Endo. "What did you hear?"

"I-I heard, we are Synapse."

Yaoyorozu gazed straight up at him, "We?"

Realization dawned on Endo's face, "It's the Swarm."

" _Yes."_

"You mean they're talking to you?" Midoriya was still scarfing down his food, while also asking Endo the question and simultaneously scribbling in his notebook.

Endo nodded, "I can hear them like they're right next to me."

Jiro stood as the bell began to ring, "This is kinda starting to freak me out." She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "You better not go all Terminator on us."

Iida rested a hand on Endo's shoulder, "Let me know if you need to talk for any reason."

Endo cocked his head, he wasn't really close with Iida, " _Wonder where that came from."_

" _Indeterminate, not enough data on the subject to sufficiently answer."_ The voice of the Swarm seemed male in nature and was as clear and calming as could be, there was no trace of any robotic tone.

Kirishima smiled at him, "Well at least now you have your hero name, Synapse, sounds good!"

* * *

Time passed and before they knew it Aizawa was telling the class that, "There is only one week till finals, as you know there will be a written along with a practical, so train your body as well as your mind." He sighed, "That's all."

"I haven't studied at all!" Both Kaminari and Mina shouted, "I've been so preoccupied with the festival and internship that I haven't kept up!"

"What about you Endo? You've been held back quite a bit with the whole Swarm situation." Kirishima leaned back in his chair.

"Nah, with my powers, I pretty much get to stream anything I want right into my brain, that's how I scored second on the midterms." There was also the possibility that Endo had a habit to cheat, by interfacing with his phone and checking his answers, but he usually missed one or two on purpose to throw off suspicion.

"It shouldn't be that hard if you just paid attention in class." Todoroki was standing alongside Iida and Midoriya, the three had suddenly become inseparable after the internships.

Kaminari practically jumped on Endo's desk, "Please stream everything into my brain."

Endo laughed loudly, "That's not how it works."

"Don't mock me! I'm in distress!"

Yaoyorozu, being the class mom she was offered to help, "I'd be ecstatic to tutor you both!"

"Really?!"

"But I won't be much help when it comes to the practical." She lamented putting her head down.

Endo rose out of his seat, "If you want, I can help you with the practical. Ya know hand to hand stuff. I've learned a lot since the Swarm. Other than that I'm not really sure what I could contribute, you're the smartest person in the class, so it's not like I can help with strategies. Especially since we don't even know what the practical is."

"I would very much appreciate it!"

Then a bunch of others asked to join in, Sero, Jiro, and Ojiro were suddenly part of this new study group. This greatly excited Yaoyorozu, already thinking about what tea to brew, "We can meet at my residence this weekend!"

"Kiri, you gonna come with?" Endo was about to walk out shouldering his pack with no effort.

"Nah I got other plans."

* * *

"I-I knew Yaoyorozu was rich, but this is crazy!" Mina looked left and right, seeing an ornate fence extend for miles in either direction. "I guess we should buzz in."

"Wait where's Endo? I thought he was going to be here." Sero asked right as a loud roaring could be heard above them.

It turned out to be Endo's Swarm costume, his jetpack expelling blue flames behind him. He righted himself at the last second, slowing and landing heavily. "Sorry sorry, I thought I didn't need so much time to get here!" The armor slowing flowed off into his body like a bathtub draining.

"I really need one of those." Ojiro was practically green with envy over Endo's suit.

"Sorry man, biometrics are hard to bypass."

Kaminari stared at him, "Um what?"

"Wow, you really need this huh Kaminari?"

Mina decided she had enough and pressed the button on the buzzer. Yaoyorozu must've been waiting there all day since her response was instant, "Everyone, I've been waiting for you! Please come in!" The gate slowly opened with nary a sound.

They were sat in a dining hall while Yaoyorozu fetched tea. Endo sat farther away from the others, he wasn't here to study, so he didn't want to distract the others. He pulled out his laptop, a USB wire, and a mouse. At the same time, he did something he had tried a few times in the last couple of days. He formed a USB port on his arm with the Swarm, it was to interface with them on a more physical level, to get the data all into his computer. As he plugged himself in, a program appeared on his monitor, reading out the power output, movement, rate of replication, and how much it had repaired him for today. Endo had become so engrossed by the computer that he hardly noticed when Yaoyorozu set a cup of tea gently next to him. "Oh, thank you."

She smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling, "Of course!"

The studying was brutal for the other teens, Yaoyorozu grilled them relentlessly. Endo stayed out of it, for the most part, but during one intense math problem, Kaminari kept repeating the same question over and over. " _Five pi over six."_

Endo relayed the Swarm's answer, "Five pi over six."

"Wait, have you been paying attention this whole time?" Jiro looked at him skeptically.

"Nah, it's the Swarm, I think they were getting tired of hearing Kaminari over and over.

Everyone had a good laugh at his expense while Yaoyorozu tried to regain control of the room.

* * *

"Alright, this is a good place to take this outside, just let me change." Yaoyorozu ran upstairs as the others sighed.

"Endo, please tell me it's nothing too intense."

He shrugged in response, "I figured we would do some sparring, the best way to learn if you ask me."

"Follow me, everyone!" Yaoyorozu gestured for the other teens to follow her.

"How did she change so fast?" Mina let out a deep breath and pushed back her chair, standing.

"I'm guessing you have a back-oh, my god. Was that door a portal to Maui?" Indeed her backyard was lush with jungle like trees and even a couple waterfalls. But before all that, there was a simple large patch of turf, a perfect place to practice, "Well, this is a really simple start, but I want to see how each of you punch. Just one by one punch the air." He nodded at Kaminari to go first, he basically just extended his fist straight out in front of him very quickly. As he went down the line, only Mina and Ojiro seemed to have a good punch. "Ok, something I've noticed is you all try to punch without moving. Without putting a step into it, it will lack power." He used the Swarm to conjure a sort of punching bag, the structure was looser, making it softer to hit. "Here watch." Endo pivoted his body, stepping just a tiny bit forward, and driving his fist into the Swarm. "You guys try."

After a while of getting the punches down, they moved to sparring. "Keep a good center of mass, you do not want to be caught off balance. If you're in a straight-up fistfight, don't rush around, it's much easier to maintain balance when walking. However, don't forget that fluidity is key." He pointed at Yaoyorozu, "You were the one who wanted help with the practical, so let's start with you." He backed up, giving them both room. "Your goal is to pin me to the ground. Whenever you're ready." He took up a defensive stance, raising his arms to shield his body.

She almost started to lunge at him, but suddenly thought better of it, and inched closer to him, bit by bit, until she tried kicking at his leg to unbalance him, but he just moved to the side and gave her a light shove, pushing her off balance onto the ground. "If you're grounded, unlike Ojiro, kicks can be kinda risky."

"It wasn't really fair though, you have the Nanothingies."

Endo shook his head, "The Swarm is in my bloodstream, but I didn't use it to augment my strength or speed. Anyways, let me show you guys some takedowns."

* * *

About an hour later everyone but Endo was bruised and sore, "Alright well you made really good progress, I say we wrap it up."

"Wait." Yaoyorozu stared at him, "I kinda wanted to see how I was with a staff against you." Endo raised his eyebrows as she pulled a metal stick out of her arm, "Did you want a staff or…"

"No need." The Swarm fell out of his arm, pooling in his hand to extend out to form a staff of his own. "What are the rules?"

"No quirks, any place on the body you can make contact with the staff is a point, first to three points wins, and no going for the head or neck."

Endo nodded, "Simple enough, let's do it."

The faced each other, Yaoyorozu with two hands gripping her staff, Endo holding it with one hand closer to the bottom almost like a sword. They slowly got closer and closer, one waiting for the other to make a move, Endo was first. He slashed at her calf, which she went to block, but Endo stepped back, waiting for her to overextend. She, as he expected, anticipated resistance, so she began to fall forwards, barely catching herself, but not in fast enough and Endo tapped the staff against her back. "One-zero." The next point was hers, jabbing him in the chest, then it was his point.

Their next encounter started with her eyes, flicking around indecisively, he saw her hand twitch upwards, but then rest back down, then she went for a full strike straight down. Endo simply parried the staff to the side and pointed the staff just inches away from her neck. Tapping her shoulder, "Three-one." His staff fell back into his body as her face morphed into one of defeat, "You're thinking too much."

"Huh?"

Endo waved off the other five, "Go get your stuff we'll be right there." When they were all gone he looked back at her, "You questioned yourself ten times in the second round alone, just barely managing to score a hit on me, but the last two rounds you telegraphed your moves to me because of how you pulled back your hand from following through." He shrugged, "You've got skills with it, you just are a bit obvious with your plans and you doubt yourself. It's good to think something through, just not too much." He noticed her posture sink down a little at his words, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh about it."

"No, I asked you for help, so thank you. I better go see everyone out." Endo followed after the once again peppy Yaoyorozu smiling at her response. She definitely wasn't going to let a few words keep her down.

* * *

Despite the monotony of it, the three days of testing wasn't difficult for Endo, of course, he did kinda have his quirk as a fallback. Not really fair, but what are you gonna do? "All right, time's up, have the last person in each row collect the answer sheets." As Yaoyorozu grabbed her rows, Kaminari and Mina both thanked her excitedly. Kaminari went as far as to share he was glad that he didn't leave anything blank. "Enough chatter, I'll see you all tomorrow for the practical, remember to meet in the exam center, come with your costumes on and ready."

"Aw man, I'm so freaking out for this thing." Sero had his head down on his desk.

Mina hopped over to him, "Don't worry, remember Kendo told us at lunch that it was just robots last year."

"I wish it was that." Endo shook his head, "It would be way too easy, not just for me, but for a bunch of us. I would love to be wrong, but I dunno."

"You are such an asshole" Kaminari was tempted to smack him upside the head, "You have to go and make me even more stressed about this thing."

Endo shrugged, "Sorry, just being logical about it."

* * *

The next morning Endo jumped up from his computer, ran to shower, ate something, put on his armor, and flew off at subsonic speeds. " _So, you prefer the name Synapse?"_ Endo hadn't really tried talking to the Swarm recently, in fact, he kind of avoided it. It felt weird to have someone whisper right in your ear when they weren't there.

" _That is the name we have chosen yes."_

Endo sighed, " _I kinda feel weird asking this question since I built you, but how did you become so advanced so fast?"_

The answer was immediate as if it anticipated the question. " _When you gave us a techno-organic form, in addition to the neural networking we were able to evolve at a rate no creature could ever hope to compete with. This was the hypothesis you yourself came up with is it not?"_

" _It is, I just wanted to check."_ Endo couldn't help himself and blurted out in his mind, " _You're not going to turn against me in a sort of I am the superior being way are you?"_

" _We are a symbiosis, for us to kill you, or take over your body would only hurt us in the long run. Besides, we don't see a point in 'ruling.' It is quite a common misconception that all artificial intelligence has that urge. Unless we are programmed as such, however, we would act as any normal human would."_ There was no emotion in his words, just a stable monotonous tone.

" _Well then, I guess I should say, nice to meet you Synapse."_

He could almost feel it thinking, as it analyzed the saying, " _It is… nice to meet you too, Reiji Endo."_

* * *

As Endo approached the center he could see the crowd of his classmates gathering in front of the teachers and he prepared to right himself to land, but Synapse had other ideas, " _That way of landing is inefficient, allow me to demonstrate."_

Endo was no longer in control of himself as he plummeted to the ground, his jetpack shutting off, " _Uh, Synapse?!"_ There was no answer, but seconds before impact, a large amount of his armor fell away to form a sort of parachute, slowing him enough to land on both feet with only one step forward to balance himself. The chute was reabsorbed into his armor and his helmet disappeared, revealing his stunned face.

"We thought you were going to go splat for a second there." Nezu poked his head out of Aizawa's scarf.

"To be honest, me too."

Aizawa sighed, "Well, anyways, let's begin the practical." He looked over every one of his students, "Of course it is possible to fail this exam, so if you want to go to training camp, don't make any stupid mistakes."

Snipe stepped forward, "I'm sure you've all gathered information ahead of time in an attempt to gain an upper hand."

Kaminari pumped his fist in the air, "Robots!"

Nezu hopped to the ground, "Nope! This year, we wanted to focus on individual fighting and hero work, so you will be forming teams, in order to fight one of us teachers!"

Aizawa took charge once more, "The first team is special, three of you, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Endo, will all be facing me."

Endo had to hold back a smile, " _Why do you find amusement in this situation?"_

" _Well Synapse, Aizawa cancels out quirks, so he probably put me against him because before the permanent integration I could only really fight with the Swarm, but now, I don't need my quirk to fight with you guys."_

" _So your teammates will be deadweight correct?"_

As Nezu announced the rest of the teams Endo shook his head, " _No, they can handle themselves, I'm sure we'll be fine."_

"You have thirty minutes to complete the exam, your goal is to either secure your opponent with these handcuffs, or one of you can escape the battlefield to pass." Nezu then held up small gauntlets with weights on them, "To give you a bit of an edge, we will wear these, which will add half our weight to us, it's not much, but I'm sure you can manage now."

"Well, Kirishima and Sato are up first, everyone else can either watch or come up with a plan. Use the time wisely."

"Good luck Kirishima, Sato!" Endo waved at them as they walked off to the fight.

"Thanks, bro, we got this!"

As usual, Todoroki was all business, "We're fourth, so that gives us time to come up with a plan for Aizawa."

 **A/N: I'm just gonna say the rest of the exams go as normal, yes even Jiro finds a way to win, I'm trying to keep along with canon for the most part and want five people to fail and the rest to do as normal.**

"Already got one in mind." Endo looked back at Aizawa, he was still walking into the building, "But first, let's find somewhere a bit quieter."

Once situated in a separate room Endo revealed his secret to Todoroki. Of course, his only reaction was to blink, but he also asked a single question, "Does that mean you can't die?"

"What?!" Endo was taken back by such a question, "Of course I can, if my brain is killed I'm done for, though, Synapse might try to function after I'm dead, but that's not the point of me telling you this."

"So you fight and we run?"

Endo nodded, "He can't stop Synapse, so I'll just distract him." He stared at a map of their battlefield while asking, "Should we have a backup or do you think we're good?"

"This is sufficient." However, neither noticed Yaoyorozu slightly open her mouth, only to quiet herself at Todoroki's declaration.

* * *

"Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, And Endo versus Aizawa, practical exam began!"

"Yaoyorozu, Todoroki start using your quirks, remember I don't want to use mine just in case Aizawa catches us. It's better to keep him in the dark for now." Endo ran behind the two, he had the superiority in speed but didn't want to leave them alone with Aizawa.

Suddenly Todoroki stopped asking what Yaoyorozu was making, they were little wooden objects, "Russian matryoshkas. Nesting dolls."

Endo waved them on, "This is no time to stop."

They continued running on, "I expected nothing less from you two."

Todoroki slowed a bit to hear her, "What do you mean?"

"You both came up with a plan to beat Aizawa so quickly, you knew what was best at immediately." Endo listened from his inside his helmet as Todoroki responded to the raven-haired teen.

"It's nothing special."

"Nothing special…?" Yaoyorozu and Todoroki stopped once more, forcing Endo to join them. He didn't like this, they were wide open. "You and Endo have accomplished a lot, much more than I have anyways. I haven't done anything to stand out. In the cavalry battle I just did what Todoroki said, and in my own fight I lost before I could do anything."

Endo opened his mask up to look her in the eyes, "In case you didn't notice, I did the same thing as you in the cavalry battle, and I lost my own fight with Bakugo."

"But you at least won two other matches, and on top of it you were fighting off life-threatening illnesses, I should've been at peak performance and I still lost."

Todoroki stared at her, unsure what to say, until he noticed, "Yaoyorozu your matryoshkas!" Aizawa had reached them.

"I'm sorry!" Yaoyorozu cried out.

Endo's faceplate reappeared, he scanned the area for Aizawa, " _Above you Endo."_

Their homeroom teacher dropped down from a telephone wire, "If you know I'm here, you should be acting." He went to swipe at Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, but Endo commanded Synapse to push them aside, he no longer had his quirk, so he had to rely on the Nanomachines.

"Run! I'll handle this!" Blades popped out of the forearms of his armor as the two behind him started to sprint for the exit.

A pillar of white shot out of Endo's chest towards Aizawa, but he jumped up, running along Synapse, "You're still using the Nanobots? How?" He leaped over Endo's head, wrapping his capture device around his neck, but the blade on his forearm came up, slashing through it. "Hmm. No matter, if you plan to take me on yourself, you are poorly mistaken." Before Endo could react, Aizawa sent his scarf around Endo's armored ankle, tripping him. Then the wrapping went around his neck, and Aizawa twisted, swinging Endo headfirst into a wall, knocking him into unconsciousness.

* * *

" _Unconsciousness detected, initiating adrenaline dump."_

Endo sat upright instantly, to any outside eyes it was probably a rather creepy sight, especially since he didn't gasp or breathe when doing so, " _Synapse how long has it been?"_ He looked around, the test must still be going on since he was still in the suburban area. Aizawa's scarf restricted his body, but it was shredded as his armor grew spikes.

" _Two minutes have passed."_

Endo got to his feet, shaking his head and running for the exit at full speed. "Yaoyorozu! You have a plan right?!" It was Todoroki from the sounds of it, "I'm sorry, we should've paid more attention to you!"

Endo ran down a side street and came upon the source of the sound, Todoroki was suspended in the air hanging above spikes, Yaoyorozu was on the other side of them, "But if your plan didn't work, how will mine?"

Both the guys cried out at the same time, "Yaoyorozu!"

"We trust you, you're better with this!" Endo used the Swarm to sweep the spikes to the side.

Todoroki watched as Aizawa ran up behind Yaoyorozu, "You got three votes right? One was Endo and one was myself! Because we trusted you with it because we thought you would do good!"

Yaoyorozu didn't know what to say, she was overcome with emotion, so instead, she acted, throwing in the air a handful of her dolls, which Aizawa kicked at, "Both of you shield your eyes!"

As the teacher opened one with his kick it exploded with light, blinding him. "Flash grenades?"

Endo lowered Todoroki to the ground, "I can't fight him myself."

Yaoyorozu ran over to them as Aizawa rubbed his eyes, "That's ok, cause I have a plan. His powers have become unstable after the USJ, but now, we need to escape his field of vision." They began to run the opposite direction of the gate in an attempt to evade the erasure of their quirks.

Endo smirked, "I can help with that!" A wall of Synapse emerged from him, blocking Todoroki from view and Yaoyorozu shouted.

"Ice wall!"

Just in time, a glacial wall emerged from Todoroki, sealing them away from Aizawa, but also from the escape gate. Both boys turned around, only to quickly avert their eyes as their gaze met Yaoyorozu's body. She had exposed her chest just like at the USJ to begin creating, "Uh, is that Aizawa's scarf?"

"Yes, but it's not exactly like his, I've added my own special material into it." She finished and looked back at her teammates, "Here's the plan."

* * *

"What do you think? It will be decided in an instant. Is this all right?"

Endo gave a thumbs up and Todoroki nodded, "No complaints here."

As Aizawa watched from a rooftop he noticed three figures running away from the ice wall, they were all covered by cloths, "Trying to hide from my quirk huh? There are disadvantages to that ya know!" His capture device grabbed all three by the head pulling them together violently, but as the cloths fell away, he could now see that two of them were mannequins, fakes. And beneath one was Yaoyorozu, aiming a catapult at him. She went to flip the handle and release the scarf at him, but she missed the lever. Aizawa continued towards her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Endo appeared behind the teacher, a jetpack powering his movement. A hand extended from his chest, grabbing Aizawa and pulling him back, giving Yaoyorozu the chance to launch the payload, surrounding Aizawa as Endo let go and retreated back.

"Todoroki flames!" A torrent of fire emerged from beneath one of the cloths that still hid Todoroki. It spread out, making contact with the fibers of the scarf.

"We can't beat you head on Aizawa, but we can win." Suddenly the fibers surrounding Aizawa pulled together, wrapping around him and subduing him.

He smiled, "Well done."

"Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Endo practical exam pass."

Todoroki looked at Yaoyorozu, "It went just as you said, thanks." She put a hand to her mouth as she began to tear up, "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"I-It's nothing!"

"If you feel nauseous there's a pressure point on the instep of your foot."

Yaoyorozu raised her voice, "I said it's nothing!"

Aizawa sighed and looked up at Endo who just chuckled and shook his head, "Well done Yaoyorozu." This practically made her sob, causing Todoroki to become even more concerned. "Todoroki! She's fine, leave her be."

* * *

The rest of the finals were tough, Kirishima and Sato had failed earlier and Endo was trying in vain to cheer them up. Mina and Kaminari also failed, and Sero expected the same, despite the fact that his team still escaped the field. Everyone else however passed with flying colors. It was a bittersweet feeling for many, but with that, the final exams ended.

* * *

"Everyone… we're looking forward to hearing… about your time at camp." Mina was balling her eyes out, with the other three who failed right behind her. Since they failed they had been told they weren't going to go to training camp with everyone else.

"You guys don't know that there might be a last minute twist."

Sero laid a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, "Give it up Midoriya, in fact, even saying it is like asking for it to be jinxed."

Kaminari was freaking out, "What don't you get?! We are going to be stuck in summer school hell!"

"Woah take it easy. I don't even know myself if I passed, our team won thanks to Mineta, but I was asleep the whole time."

The door to the class slammed open, "When the bell rings you should be in your seat." Once everyone was seated Aizawa continued, "Morning. Unfortunately, there were those who did not pass the exam."

Endo laid a hand on Kirishima's shoulder, "Sorry man."

"Accordingly, for the training camp in the woods… everyone's going!"

"What?!" All four who failed for sure cried out with joy.

"The camp is to increase your strength, so those who failed need it most. Although, those who failed, along with Sero, will be taking extra classes with me at night to catch up." This messed up the others moral, but they were still happy to go.

* * *

"Whether or not you guys have extra classes, I'm glad we all get to go." Ojiro held a pamphlet for the camp.

"Hmm, a whole week at summer camp huh?" Iida was looking over the required things to bring.

Kaminari looked at it with him, "I don't even have a suitcase or bathing suit."

Hagakure offered a solution, "Since we have tomorrow off, why doesn't the whole class go shopping together?"

"That's a great idea! It'll be the first time we do anything together as a class!"

* * *

"I swear we are always waiting for Endo!"

As if on cue Endo came falling out of the sky, landing the same way he did on the exam day, walking towards them as if nothing at all had happened. "Sorry, I keep misinterpreting how fast it is and underestimate the amount of time I need."

Iida ran at Endo, "What are you doing?! We are not allowed to wear our costumes in public yet!"

Endo waved his hands in front of his face, "Chill Iida, I got permission."

"Oh… you did?"

He pulled out his wallet, showing off an ID card, "Since Synapse and my costume are basically fused to me on a molecular level, I got permission from the government to use them as long as I don't use them on anyone."

Mina poked her head around Iida, "You got permission from the government?"

"I have connections. I've sold the government designs before, so I know who to talk to."

"Hey look! Isn't that the class from UA, from the sports festival?!" A random passerby pointed excitedly at them, and soon a bunch of people was crowding around and gawking at them.

"What do you need Endo?"

"Not much, I honestly just came along because everyone else did, well except for Bakugo and Todoroki." He tried to ignore the people still passing by and pointing at them, "What about you Kiri?"

"I need some shoes, a duffel bag, and a new hat."

Mina jumped in the conversation, "Oh I need shoes to, can I come with you guys?"

Endo laughed, "Sure."

Eventually, everyone ended up parting ways and promising to meet back up later. At first, Endo was kinda worried it would just be everyone shopping, and the outing would just be boring, but once they got around to buying hats and clothes, Mina began messing around and making weird combinations. They were in the middle of getting ice cream when a voice began to speak from the loudspeakers, "Due to criminal activity the mall is now being closed, please evacuate in a calm and orderly fashion."

Endo was suddenly pulled to his feet by Synapse, " _What are you doing?"_

" _Self-preservation protocols."_

Endo sighed using his quirk to take back control of Synapse and his body, he then motioned to his friends, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

As Endo would later find out, Midoriya had actually been the target, it was that same guy from the USJ, Tomura Shigaraki, he had approached the guy under the pretense of a fan. But had quickly used his quirk to hold him hostage. Surprisingly he had only talked to him, and then left, possibly thanks to Uraraka walking by.

As for himself, Endo was back at home messing around with Synapse, trying to see what else the new machine could do. "Endo! We've got a call for you!" His mother called up to him.

Endo's cell phone appeared in his hand thanks to Synapse, and he transferred the call to it with his powers, "This is Endo."

"Hey kid, this is the head of Orion Tech, we have an offer for you."

"I'm listening."

The man on the other line cleared his throat, "Have you ever wanted to visit I-Island?"


	9. Two Heroes

Chapter 9: Two Heroes

Endo was fine with air travel, he had no qualms about heights, although sitting in business was never fun, you had screaming kids, screaming adults occasionally, the place was too cramped, etc. But this, this was luxury, after being contacted by the head of Orion Tech, he was offered the chance to come to I-Island and see their company in action. Endo was sitting in a luxury private jet, he was offered food and drinks consistently throughout the journey by a very nice woman, he could walk around, watch any movie he wanted, and best of all, he had wifi.

In all honesty, Endo had only accepted the offer because he wanted to see I-Island, he knew the offer was because the company wanted someone with his powers. They were just trying to convince him to come work for them when he became of age. " _Everyone watched the sports festival I suppose."_

"Anything else I can get for you sir before we land?"

"Nothing physical thank you, but I do have a question. Did we not just pass the landing strip?"

The woman smiled kindly at him, "We have our own special terminal, this plane is a VTOL after all, see those little pads? They aren't just for Helicopters."

Endo was surprised, they had taken off like a normal plane, and he hadn't seen any sign of a VTOL function. Since he had to understand what he was targeting when using his quirk he couldn't really look over the plane with it. "Ah thank you."

The landing was as smooth as could be, and as Endo stepped off the plane he was greeted by a man with several bodyguards surrounding him. "Endo! So good to finally meet you face to face. You've certainly grown into your body since the festival I can see."

After Synapse had been injected into Endo, he had gone about repairing his body and then some, Endo now had more muscle than he had ever dreamed of having, "Excellent to meet you too Mr…?"

"Ah, call me Eisen." He motioned to one of his guards, who was about to take Endo's suitcase from him. Eisen had bright blonde hair, a constant devilish smile, and cunning gray eyes. He suddenly held up a hand stopping the guard, "If you would like you can don your hero costume before we enter."

Endo handed the suitcase away, "Sounds good."

Eisen's brow furrowed, "But how will you change without your suitcase." Synapse flowed out of his body, forming Endo's white jagged metallic armor, just without the helmet. Eisen gazed in amazement and maybe desire, "Outstanding! You must show me more of that invention later!" After much paperwork and some difficulty at the security checkpoints they were finally admitted to the main street of I-Island, and it was Endo's turn to be astonished. "Here on the island, people aren't restricted from using their quirks in public, in fact, they are encouraged to use them to express their true selves." At that moment one of the bald bodyguards held a hand up to his ear and relayed the information to Eisen, who sighed, "My dear Endo we will have to continue this tonight at the party, a guide will show you to your hotel room and then if you wish will show you around the expo."

Endo bowed, "Thank you very much, Eisen."

"No please, the pleasure is all mine." With that Endo was left alone with a young lady sporting purple hair who had taken his luggage.

"Right this way sir."

* * *

Endo rapidly unpacked inside his overly luxurious room. "Would you like to be taken on a tour of the expo sir?"

"No thank you, I'm quite fine with exploring alone." She handed him a wristband as he said that.

"Well if you need anything I'm just a call away using that button right there!"

"Thank you."

* * *

" _Let's see where to start?"_

Synapse took this as a question directed at him, " _Well, the closest thing that I believe would interest you is the museum of support items, plenty of technology, I'm sure it would be enjoyable."_

Endo laughed out loud, attracting the gaze of many others, " _All right the museum it is!"_

* * *

It was certainly a special museum since it also showcased up and coming designs soon to be used in the field. Endo was observing some sort of deep diving highly pressure resistant suit when he glanced around, catching a glimpse of an oddly familiar black ponytail. He tried moving around the exhibit to get a better look at the girl, but to no avail, " _Ugh, I'm gonna look like such a stalker if this isn't who I think it is."_

He turned a corner suddenly gazing upon five familiar people, but one, in particular, stood out to him, "Melissa?"

"Endo?"

"Endo!" Everyone turned to him, as he suspected it was Yaoyorozu, but it was also Jiro, Uraraka, and besides Melissa was Midoriya.

Melissa ran at Endo hugging him tightly, much to his surprise, she pulled away holding his arms with her hands, and held his gaze with her deep blue eyes, "How's the Swarm? How are you? Has there been any bugs?"

Endo smiled wide, "It prefers Synapse."

Her eyes widened in realization, "It's that sentient?"

"And evolving fast."

"My god, how incredible!"

Jiro waved a hand in between their faces, "If you two are done, what are you doing here Endo, and why do you know her?"

He looked back and forth between everyone, "Have you all met already?" Several nods were the response. "Well first off, I got invited by Orion Tech, they are kinda trying to convince me to sign with their company when I come of age, at least I think that's why they invited me. As for Melissa, she's the one who helped me develop Synapse." Endo held out his hand a ball of Synapse forming, "It evolved to self replicate and seep through my pores through size changing. In fact, I'm wearing it."

Uraraka jumped in, "How about we go grab some drinks! That way you two can nerd out while we sip on something cool."

* * *

"So how did you four get here?" Endo was simply sipping on some water, he had his fill of drinks on the plane.

"Well I can't talk for Midoriya, but us girls got here because of my family's company, they were invited, but my father couldn't go, so I was allowed to take his place and bring two friends. The girls had to do rock paper scissors to see who got the tickets."

"Ah, and you Midoriya?"

"Well, uh Melissa invited me." He seemed incredibly nervous about the question.

Endo smiled, "It was All Might wasn't it?"

"What?!"

"Well you and him are always together first of all, second, Melissa once told me All Might is like an uncle to her, so…" He shrugged.

"Wow, you figured that out pretty fast." Jiro was lightly sipping her tea while watching the exchange.

"Hey, I mean I'm no Yaoyorozu, but I can be pretty bright when I want to be."

There were suddenly two voices from behind him, "Can we get you some more water, sir? Maybe in return, you can introduce us to your lady friend with the glasses."

Endo spun around, "Kaminari?! Mineta?! Are you guys waiters?!"

"Indeed we are, figured we'd make some cash over the summer. Now Endo, don't be impolite, introduce your lovely friend to us."

Endo couldn't help but smile at his one track mind, but before he could properly introduce them, Jiro stabbed him with her Earphone Jack, "She's none of your damn business that's who!"

Melissa stared in shock at the violent act, but Endo dismissed her shock, "This is a normal routine for our class. Anyways, Melissa, this is Denki Kaminari and this is Minoru Mineta." He pointed at both of them in turn, "And they are the class perverts."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" Both Kaminari and Mineta yelled as Endo continued to laugh loudly.

"Kaminari! Mineta! Do not slack off! You represent our entire school, do not disrespect their image!" Iida ran to the table at full speed, chopping his arms wildly as he yelled at the two waiters.

They both slunk down, "Got it." Then Iida said a quick hello to everyone and Endo introduced Melissa.

"Excellent to meet you. Will I be seeing you all at the party tonight?"

Everyone nodded in affirmative while Kaminari and Mineta groaned in the background. Just then an explosion erupted from what looked slightly like a pit, drawing everyone's attention, Midoriya stood, "Let's go check it out!"

* * *

Inside the pit was a tall rocky cliff structure and at the top, "Kirishima?!"

"Wow look at that! A time of thirty-three seconds! He's in eighth place!" After Kirishima climbed down, the announcer went right back to it, "Let's welcome our next challenger!"

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" Endo cursed, causing Melissa to glance at him.

"Who's that?"

"Katsuki freaking Bakugo."

"Oh yeah, he's the guy who won the festival right?" Endo nodded. "Oh, oh… I see why you would be averse to him being here." She had recalled how he had to be chained up to be presented with the medal.

Endo hadn't been there at the time, but he had seen a recording of it, "He's just a general asshole all around."

"Wow look at that, a time of fifteen seconds, he's in first place!" Bakugo landed back on the ground with a smug smile.

"Hey Bakugo, look who else is here!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE DEKU?!" Bakugo had leaped up to the railing, basically gnashing his teeth at Midoriya.

"Bakugo! How about you be a normal civilized human being for once and just say hi?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TWIG!"

Endo rolled his eyes, "In case you can't tell, I'm not exactly a twig anymore."

"WHO GIVES A SHIT! NEITHER OF YOU BETTER TRY AND DO BETTER THAN ME! YOU'LL JUST FAIL!"

"You did realize that those enemies you killed were robots right?" Endo smirked.

"You'd never be able to beat my time if those were real villains!"

"Then how about this? I'll beat the course without using my quirk to directly affect the robots and if my time is faster than yours, then you have to be nice to everyone for a week." Endo grinned maliciously, this was going to be too much fun.

"What if you win and I refuse to do so?"

Endo then lowered his voice, "Then I would say you have a very interesting search history on your phone."

Bakugo scowled even harder than before, "And if I win?"

Endo shrugged, "How about I praise everything you do for a week?"

"Fine whatever, just take your goddamned turn."

* * *

"And it looks like we've got a new challenger folks! The training course has been reset!" The girl raised her hand as Endo created a jetpack on his back.

" _Ready Synapse?"_

" _Affirmative."_

"Go!"

Endo rocketed up to the first robot, forming a full-on knight's sword in his hand, cutting straight through the machine. At the same time, a chunk of Synapse popped off his back and expanded like a web, with sharp spikes piercing multiple robots, while Endo continued to slice through the rest. The robot was hit by both, exploding violently. "And just like that, the record is beat!"

"WHAT?!"

"Thirteen seconds is the new first place record."

Endo used the jetpack to hop up to the railing and swing himself over, "Well Bakugo, I would start changing that attitude of yours."

Yaoyorozu berated him, "As the class deputy, shouldn't you be a bit more mature about these things?"

"It's Bakugo, there is no being mature with him… unless you're Iida."

Melissa, however, was more interested in the armor than the bet, "It performed better than I expected! Is the energy from the propulsion device Zero-point?"

"Yep, although I'm still trying to focus it into controlled blasts."

"Oh you mean like a ranged-" Melissa's eyes widened as a crackling sound flew through the training course.

"I-I don't believe this! A three-second clear time!"

Jiro grumbled, "Of course it's Todoroki, he's gotta one-up everything."

"DAMN YOU ICY-HOT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Endo shook his head, "What the hell? Is this the Super Smash Bros Ultimate trailer? Everyone is here?!"

Melissa looked at him shocked, "Another from your class?"

"Not just another, but one of if not the best." Yaoyorozu gazed in wonder at the perfectly formed ice wall.

"SHUT UP PONYTAIL! I'M THE NUMBER ONE AROUND HERE!"

"Bakugo…" Endo said warningly.

"Screw that! Show my phone history I don't care!" Bakugo got up in his face, "I'm gonna say what I want!"

Endo smiled, "Fine, I wasn't going to do anything with it anyway."

The bully's face screwed up in confusion, "But you hate me! Why wouldn't you take a chance to take a shot at me?"

"I thought you were smarter than that. If I blackmailed you like that, I'd be no better than you." Endo shook his head, while Todoroki approached from the normal stair route.

"Looks like nothing much has changed after the final exams."

"SHUT UP HALF AND HALF!"

"Bakugo mind your tongue." Yaoyorozu uncharacteristically snapped at him.

Endo waved at his classmate, "Hey Todoroki, just so you know, when they melt that ice and reset the course, I'm gonna destroy that time."

Todoroki remained unfazed, "Ok."

* * *

After some time they went back to revisit Kaminari and Mineta who had just finished working, "You both worked hard I can see."

"Yeah, thanks Iida, while you were all out having fun, we dealt with a lunch rush."

Endo noticed Melissa dig something out of her khakis and presented them both to the boys. "What's this?"

"Tickets! I figured you both should have some fun tonight!"

Their eyes welled up with tears, pupils reflecting the orange sky above them, and the cried out simultaneously, "Thank you!"

"Alright, everyone, I say we convene together in the lobby, dressed in our very best at six-thirty sharp!" Iida waved to them before dashing off at full speed.

"Endo there's something I want to show Midoriya! But I'll see you at the party!"

Endo nodded at Melissa, a little sad she was leaving, "Sure thing!" And with that, he was alone with the girls. His helmet reformed and the diamond-shaped jetpack appeared, "Well, I'll see you then."

"Wait! Could you give us a lift?" Jiro looked at him somewhat sheepish, "What? We need time to get ready and our feet are sore."

Endo just rolled his eyes inside his helmet and formed a surface beneath them with Synapse, "It'll take you to your hotel." He took a running start and jumped once, rocketing off into the air.

* * *

Endo wasn't one for suits or even button-downs, they always felt too restricting, even when he was scrawnier than paper. But now that he was ripped it felt even worse, a small downside to being buff, but an annoying one. "Iida, I did hear you right didn't I?"

"Yes! I said six-thirty!"

"Then where is everyone?"

Iida clenched his fist, "I do not know! It is important to be punctual, yet I cannot trust my fellow classmates with it I see now."

"Eh, girls take a long time to get ready."

"Midoriya isn't here yet, neither is Kirishima or Bakugo."

Endo suddenly began to hover, crossing his legs in midair. He was using a thin layer of Synapse to keep himself level as Iida continued his tirade, "I called Midoriya and he said he would be here as fast as possible."

Endo closed his eyes, sitting back, "Midoriya's here, he's in the elevator now. And it looks like the girls are making their way there now.

As the elevator cracked open Endo spread out his influence through the first ten or twenty floors, something felt wrong, a bunch of doors and what he assumed were alarms were turned on. " _What is happening?"_

" _Perhaps a security breach."_

" _With no alarms?"_

"Uh, Endo?"

His eyes flew open to see Melissa right in his face, his first observation was she didn't have her glasses anymore, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a frilly white and royal blue dress, however the first thing he uttered wasn't a compliment, but a question, "Why is the building going into lockdown?"

"What?"

Suddenly all the doors and windows shuttered closed, metal grates sealing the building shut. "Attention all residents of I-Island we are currently dealing with a bomb threat, please return to your residence and remain there until the danger has passed. The security bots will roam the streets to enforce a curfew and escort citizens to safety. Please remain calm, there is nothing to fear."

Time passed everyone pulled out phones and tapped on the screens for doors, "My phone has no signal."

"This isn't right, the protocol for a bomb threat doesn't constitute all this."

Jiro stomped over to Endo, his eyes closed once more, "Hey Endo! Time to be a techno-whatever and fix this!"

"I'm trying." He had his teeth gritted and suddenly his nose began to leak blood, he fell off Synapse onto the floor, wiping away the blood, "I can't do anything, the main controls are too far away for me to open anything, and even if I could reach it, it's too complex for me to control."

"You can't even get the doors?!" The girls surrounded him, each in their extravagant dresses. Oddly they matched the colors perfectly matched their personalities.

"Every time I activate the gears inside one of them, they turn for a second, but stop immediately, there's nothing I can do with my powers." He stood, "But Synapse can do something."

"No, it can't."

Endo looked over at Melissa, "What do you mean?"

"These barriers are meant to deflect supers, even All Might was supposed to be stopped by them. Besides we don't know what is happening, we can't afford to alert anyone nearby to our presence."

"I bet it's villains. I swear our class attracts them like moths to a flame." His armor formed over his suit, leaving his head exposed.

Mineta and Kaminari, the ones he hadn't told about Synapse stared in shock, "You brought your costume to this?!"

"No, it's… I… you know what? This is a topic for another time." He looked over at Melissa, "Is there another way to the party room, maybe we can find help there, or we can find the source of all this."

* * *

"Yep villains." He looked down at All Might, he was constricted by some sort of light bindings. "Melissa you know how those things function?" She nodded, "Ok, well if you tell me I can free them."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. They have hostages all over the island apparently." Midoriya relayed the information from Jiro, "The bots are under their control."

Melissa thought for a minute, "Well, the control room is on the top floor."

"How tall?"

"Two hundred floors."

Jiro gasped suddenly, "Melissa they have your dad."

The blonde put her hand to her mouth. Jiro continued to relay the message, concluding with the number one hero telling them to simply leave. At that Iida shuffled them all back into the stairwell, all while Endo began to loop camera feeds anywhere near them. "I believe the best course of action would be to follow All Might's instructions and escape, I'm sure with, Endo's suit and Midoriya's strength we could escape."

Yaoyorozu joined in, "I agree, we are only students after all."

"We can't just run. Even if we could break something built to hold All Might, we would alert the villains to the fact that reinforcements are coming." Endo still had his eyes closed, "Besides, if we can shut off the computer, everything will reset and All Might can cut loose."

"Endo, you're talking about taking two hundred floors of stairs, possibly fight through villains, and learn the computer all by yourself to shut it down."

Endo shook his head, "I'm suggesting two of those things. Melissa knows how to operate it, right?" She nodded, "So we escort her up there and-"

Iida cut him off, "Absolutely not. I will not endanger another so recklessly."

"Is it because I have no quirk?" Melissa glared at him questioningly.

"What? No!"

"I'm going after my father, with or without your help."

Endo stood opening his eyes once more, "You're not going alone… you saved me, it's time I returned the favor."

"Ok, what happened between you two?!" Kaminari dragged his hands through his hair.

"Later."

Midoriya stood, "I'm going too."

"Are you sure Deku?" Uraraka looked torn between the two options.

"We should just wait here."

Jiro punched Kaminari, "Are you really ok with that? Just sitting here doing nothing?"

Mineta held up his hands, "They got All Might! What chance do we have?"

Todoroki looked at his left hand, "We are trying to become heroes."

"But that doesn't mean we have the ability to work as heroes-" Yaoyorozu looked shocked by Todoroki's declaration

"Does that mean it's all right to do nothing?"

"Time is of the essence, and we are leaving, anyone who wishes to join us is welcome." Endo put on his helmet.

Midoriya, Todoroki, Uraraka, and Jiro were with them from the beginning, but Iida was still hesitant, "If at any time I decide it has been taken too far, I'll turn us around that instant. But on that condition, I'll go with you."

Yaoyorozu sighed putting a hand to her chest, "I suppose on that condition I will join you as well."

"What the hell, me too!" Kaminari joined them.

They all glanced at Mineta who was practically sobbing, "Fine! I'll go with you!"

* * *

Fifty floors later everyone was panting out of breath, well except for Endo, "I can start lifting you all, but we'll probably go slower."

"You're… just… lucky you… have… Synapse." Melissa panted jokingly from behind them.

Endo had stayed at the front of the pack, he was probably the most durable with his costume.

On the eightieth floor, however, there was an issue. "I could pry it open, but I'm sure they would see us.

"Well then let's just go from here." Mineta pulled open the door that leads to the current floor.

Everyone screamed, "NO!" But it was too late.

"RUN!" Endo dashed out of the door as fast as possible, setting cameras on a loop as he went, "They know we're here now! We have to hurry!"

Endo was halfway to a door when more shutters began to emerge from the wall. His friends were still behind him, he wasn't going to be able to create more of the Nanobots in time, so he let his suit fall off him, only to extend outwards, holding open five of the thick steel doors. As Synapse self-replicated even more, the doors were pried open more, letting everyone through. The class, plus Melissa passed him, and as he was about to follow he saw two figures following them from behind, so he let the shutters close. Only for them to open for the villains.

"Endo come on!"

The technopath looked back and forth, then he let the shutters that everyone just passed through slowly close, "I'll be right behind you! Get to the top!"

"Wait!"

Endo's costume reformed around him and the final metal door opened in front of him, revealing one man, one woman. "Kid you made a huge mistake."

"I've already died once, you don't scare me!"

This sent them into a fit of laughter, "Look at you! Trying to be a badass! But I can see that tremble in your hands, your nervous eyes, and your increased… where's your heartbeat?"

Endo yelled charging at the guy with his two fists expanded by Synapse, but he was slammed against the wall by an odd blue glowing shape. The man approached him, assuming he was incapacitated. "Let's see how long you last without that suit." His finger went to touch Endo's head, but the silvery metal that was Synapse snapped up, grabbing his finger. "That was a mistake." Unbearable, that was the only word for it, pure agony, Synapse was torn out of Endo's body completely. "Wow, you had it inside of you?! Haha, that must've hurt huh?"

Blood was leaking from all over the student as he gasped for breath on the ground. The blue shape had slowly dissipated letting him fall. "What… was…"

"Oh, my quirk? It lets me separate two things after only a single touch.

As he monologued Endo reached out a hand pulling the rest of Synapse towards him, but a boot drove his hand into the ground, crushing it and breaking several bones, leaving Endo to scream in agony once more.

* * *

"Where's Endo?!" Melissa looked behind her, Iida was the last one through the door, and her friend was nowhere in sight.

Iida put his head down, "There were two villains approaching from behind, the doors were opening for them, so Endo decided to hold them off for us."

"What?! We have to go back for him!" She stopped right next to a bed of flowers, this whole room, which was an enormous dome shape, held hundreds if not thousands of flowers experimentations, all involving quirks.

Jiro interrupted, "Guys! The elevator is coming up!"

"We need to hide. Let them pass."

"But Endo-"

Yaoyorozu began to pull her behind bushes, "Endo can handle himself, trust us."

* * *

"Oh ho, you thought you could handle us, did you? Poor little hero." She gave his head a hard kick, "Hard to focus on that quirk huh?"

Endo coughed, without Synapse he was having trouble breathing already, despite his muscles remaining the same he still had the diseases inside himself. But it also didn't help that he didn't have a heartbeat. "Actually… I was just waiting for… it to reboot."

The woman tilted her head as Endo snapped his fingers. Synapse exploded out of the puddle it was sitting in, grabbing the head of the male villain, who was conveniently leaning over it, and slamming his face into the hard metal. "Splitter!"

Synapse floated into the air, slamming into the woman, similarly knocking her out.

Endo groaned, he was in bad shape, "Oh this is going to be a bitch." He commanded Synapse to flow back into his body through his skin, tearing it open once more. The rest of it that was replicated from the parts inside his body formed the armor. He sighed as his body began to repair itself.

" _Synapse online."_

Endo fell back onto his butt as he recovered, " _What the hell happened? I could feel my heart and lungs restart."_

" _We switch them off so to speak when inside your body."_

Endo looked around exasperated accidentally shouting out loud, "But why?!"

Thankfully Synapse still heard him, " _Because you don't need them if we are doing it. It only provides more stress for your body."_ They both fell silent for a moment, " _Organic repairs eighty-nine percent complete."_

* * *

"We found you ya, damn kids!"

The entire class widened their eyes in shock, they had been found this fast?

"What did you say?!"

Midoriya knew that voice, he turned in the bush, quietly whispering, "Kacchan?"

One of the villains looked at him cautiously, "What are you two doing up here?"

Bakugo started to cuss out the man, but Kirishima took over, "Sorry, we kinda got lost on the way here. Where's the reception?"

The man who spoke next was extremely tall, but his frame was as thin as Endo's had been, his hand spread out, webs forming between the fingers, "Ya know you shouldn't lie!"

"Kirishima watch out!" Some sort of air pulse ran at the teen, who was still confused as to what was happening.

Just in the nick of time, a large wall of ice blocked the attack, giving everyone some breathing room. "Todoroki?"

The heterochromatic teen turned back to the others, crouching down, to form an ice pillar beneath them, lifting all of the class up to the catwalk, "We'll keep these guys busy!"

The ice wall began to shake and crack, and the two villains burst through the barrier, "Stupid kids." The shorter one began to enlarge, his clothes torn away from him, and he became purple in color. He roared charging Bakugo.

At the same time, a steel wall shattered to their left, drawing everyone's eyes and Endo stepped out from the dust, "Ok, I'm pissed, who wants some?!"

Todoroki waved him off, however, "Go to the others! We've got this one!"

Endo nodded, there was three of them, he was sure they could take this. He flew off to the catwalk, determined to catch up with them.

* * *

"Melissa!" Endo whisper shouted as he rounded a corner.

She gasped, "Endo!"

Kaminari shushed her, "Endo can you take out the robots with your quirk."

"Robots?" Endo peeked around the wall they were behind, the room looked like some kind of oversized maintenance room with four catwalks intersecting in the middle. He saw a horde of cylinder-like drones with four legs each. He stretched out his influence to them, but, "I can only jam some of their weapons and movement, but not all.

"Ok then plan A is in effect." Iida grabbed Kaminari's hands.

"Wait, what's plan-"

Iida began to spin rapidly, almost comically if Endo was being honest, but the situation was too serious to even smile about it. At the height of his speed, he released the electric user, flinging him into the center of the robot crowd. Yaoyorozu covered them all in insulation as Kaminari let loose. But despite his intense power output, it had no effect, so he cranked up the power, "TWO MILLION VOLTS!"

Jiro cursed at him, "Don't do that! You're going to become dumb!" To anyone else, this sentence would've made next to no sense, but everyone there, except for Melissa understood the consequences of Kamiari's quirk. He became a blubbering, buffoon, incapable of even the most simple tasks.

When all was said and done Kaminari collapsed onto his knees, hands at his side laughing. "Well, at least he took out the robots."

"He didn't take out the robots." Endo stepped into the room, two blades extending from his forearms. As if on cue, the robots popped back to life, and the ones surrounding Kaminari shot out some kind of wire, wrapping him in it.

Iida shouted at the others, "Plan B!"

Yaoyorozu pulled several smoke grenades from her neck area, the place where her dress covered the least. Everyone began throwing them, obscuring the robot's field of vision, while Mineta flung his quirk all around, the purple sticky balls held quite well to the legs, backing up the others. A bunch of the robots began to leap over the others, two, in particular, were quite enthusiastic, looking to land on top of Uraraka and Yaoyorozu.

Midoriya was closest to Uraraka so he punched upwards, sending it flying away. While Endo took care of the second, spearing it midair and holding it suspended over Yaoyorozu's crouched form as it twitched and eventually died. He threw it to the side, others were coming, but before he could try anything, Midoriya punched, and damn did it have some consequences for the bots. A pressure wave emerged from his fist, scattering the enemies everywhere and clearing a path. Endo put up a wall to block the robots for a bit while the rest of the class took the path leading to the right. "Midoriya! You ok?!"

"Yeah, thanks to Melissa's invention I didn't hurt myself!"

Endo laughed, "She is pretty good with keeping people alive."

* * *

"This is the server room, we aren't too far off from our goal!" Melissa was running alongside Endo, who had pretty much been the vanguard, slicing through any stray bots.

"It kinda reminds me of that library from the Star Wars prequels." All of Endo's class stared at him in confusion. "You know… the one from the Jedi Temple?"

"We haven't exactly had time to catch up on movies."

"Catch up?!" Endo shook his head, "It's been out for years." Suddenly droves of the robot guards dropped from the ceiling and leaped over railings above them. "Shit not more of these things." Everyone readied themselves, but Melissa stopped them.

"Wait! If the servers here are damaged the entire system is locked out of, we have to be careful."

" _Synapse begin mass replication."_ The entire armor began to shake and blur as Nanobots poured out of him at an incredible rate. "Go! I'll take these."

Yaoyorozu crouched down, her back sparkling as she began to create something, "If we have a choice we aren't going to leave you alone to fight these."

Jiro stood alongside her, "That's right!"

Endo smirked, "Thanks. Iida, Melissa, Midoriya, Uraraka, go on without us." Two large swords formed in his hands, "We can fight without destroying everything. So go stop these guys for us."

Iida set down Kaminari and Endo actually expected him to put a stop to this all right now. But Endo was certain he had seen what the technopath had, they were too far up now, it was too late to turn back. "Good luck." The four ran off, hoping to find another way up.

Yaoyorozu dropped a cannon down on its wheels, "Jiro you fire it, I'll create soft ammo."

Now there were a dozen little balls of Synapse floating around Endo, they shot forward, spearing the robots around them. While Endo himself stayed back to protect the others.

Shot after shot rang out from the cannon, firing a sticky loose substance out, trapping the bots in place. However, Endo knew it had a limit, Yaoyorozu could only make so much, and she was already drained from making the other things that night, a cannon certainly didn't help. She collapsed to one knee, pulling out another ball to fire.

Mineta kept using his quirk to trap as many as possible, but Endo was doing the real damage, every time something got close, he would cut the entire thing in half, trying to inspect the insides, but the robots didn't give him the chance. They constantly rushed at the now vulnerable Yaoyorozu and Kaminari. Cut after cut, piercing after piercing, they just kept coming. "Get out of here you guys!"

Jiro crouched by her friend, "It's too late they've got us surrounded!"

Endo could only hold back so many, the robots began to pile on top of him, obscuring him from view. The rest took hostages, using the wires to restrain his friends. They had only given their friends a couple minutes at best.

* * *

Time passed, Yaoyorozu tiredly squirmed inside her wiry cacoon, she was so tired she couldn't create anything to break herself out. They had heard Endo fighting this entire time, still obscured by the robots who had dogpiled him.

Suddenly the robots went limp, they were still holding down Yaoyorozu and her friends with their dead weight, but Endo was able to burst from the mountain of them with a roar. "Endo! Your arm!"

His right arm was twisted and bent in an unnatural way, but it slowly began to snap back into place as he approached her. With his left, he used a blade from his forearm to cut through the wires, "It'll be fine, are you guys hurt at all?"

"No just tired."

Endo cut through the others and walked back to Yaoyorozu, helping her to her feet. She had to lean on him for support. "You should all just stay here, I can go on ahead."

"No, we're all going." She lifted her arm weakly, pointing at the elevator, "We can use that now." Her eyes drooped, and she nearly fell asleep, but she shook her head, desperately trying to keep consciousness.

Endo set her down inside the elevator, helping the others inside rapidly. They could hear him growl as a final pop announced his arms recovery. He shook it out, pressing the button for the top floor. He leaned against a wall, his suit and Synapse helped him from feeling winded, but that didn't remove the burn from his muscles. Suddenly the elevator slowed, and then dinged, stopping before their destination. Everyone looked up, eyes wide, only to be relieved as they saw Todoroki, Bakugo, Iida, Uraraka, and Kirishima. "Bro!" Kirishima took a step forward, only to stumble halfway, as the entire floor shook.

"What the hell are they doing?"

Everyone shuffled into the elevator, creating a rather awkward moment as they listened to the annoying background music. Every now and again the elevator would shake and Endo would have to reassure that it was ok.

The ding and opening of doors gave them a rather disturbing image. A mountain of metal piled high, crushing All Might with pillars of steel.

Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Endo immediately leaped to his rescue, breaking through the pillars, or freezing them in place. "Endo!"

The white armor shifted its view over to the girl laying in the rubble, "Melissa!" He ran over to her, opening his mask, "What happened? Are you ok?" He lifted her up suddenly, jumping away from where they were, a large pillar slammed down where he just they had been.

"Endo, it's the thing on the villains head!"

"What?"

Melissa pointed at where the villain was stationed, "It's a headband to enhance a person's quirk!"

Endo began to feel some sort of tug on his body, instantly recognizing the effect, he set Melissa down near his classmates. It was just in time because Endo was yanked away by the villain's control over metal. "Shit shit shit!"

As he was pulled towards the center of the metal, All Might and Midoriya recovered themselves and the villain responded in kind, lifting his hands over his head forming a huge cube of pure steel. As he did that the pair ran closer to him, dodging and running along the attacks.

Endo was pressed up against the steel body, he could barely move, so in the hopes that it was too small to be controlled, he sent five individual Nanobots up to the villains head. He tried in vain to push himself away, the only saving grace was that the villain didn't seem to notice him, he was too distracted with All Might.

The cube finished forming, and with a swing of his hands, the metal villain sent it flying down at them. Both teacher and student reared back their fist, "Double… Detroit… SMASH!" They slammed into it with the force of a hundred tank shells, but it began to resist them, they pushed harder, but it almost seemed to be in vain.

Until suddenly it exploded all together, right alongside the headband of the villain, thanks to Endo's intervention. "What?!" The villain cried out in fear as his enemies approached him.

The two yelled in sync as they charged the main body, and Endo was finally able to push himself away putting his jetpack on full power, leaving the villain to be hit by the most powerful punch anyone had ever laid eyes on. Endo landed next to his classmates using his armor as a makeshift shield to block the shrapnel from the exploding monstrosity.

It lasted for only about ten seconds, but it felt like minutes, when it was over, however, an eerie silence crept over everyone. "Dad!" Melissa ran off to find her dad and Endo looked back at his classmates while using his powers to contact authorities.

"Let's get you all down from here."

* * *

After a lengthy elevator ride down, they were greeted with paramedics and police officers, no one was seriously injured, but several people were missing from the group, notably, Melissa, Midoriya, and Endo.

* * *

Endo had coraled everyone into the small metal box, only to stay outside himself, "I'm gonna go make sure Melissa finds her father ok." The doors shut slowly, no one had the energy to protest anymore. He jumped amongst the rubble of the roof, amazed it was still intact, and not falling off onto the ground, "Melissa?!" He called out trying to better locate her.

The answer was quick, "Over here!" Then the tone changed its tune, "Uh, wait! I mean, stay back it's dangerous!"

This only reinforced Endo's speed. He flew across the roof, pushing aside rubble to reach the group, "Where's All Might?" Melissa and Midoriya stood above, who Endo assumed was her father. Synapse spread out, using its surveillance feature to search for the hero.

Midoriya grabbed him, "No he's fine I swear you can stop searching for him!" But it was too late and Endo's eyes widened as Synapse found the man behind a large piece of rubble.

The scrawny hero sighed, "Young Endo, this is a secret that must be kept at all costs." he stepped out into the light of the morning sun. "It is imperative to the structure of society."

* * *

"Well, this is goodbye." Endo stood at the passageway he had used to enter the amazing facility. Melissa was seeing him off, the rest of the week there had passed as normal, they had a barbeque, enjoyed the festivities, and most of all recovered. But Endo couldn't shake that image from his mind, the one of a skinny, deflated All Might, it reminded him too much of himself. Puffing himself up with Synapse, when in reality, he was a scrawny weakling.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again." Melissa turned to him.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Endo smiled as they embraced, "I'm looking forward to it." As they began to pull away Melissa planted a quick kiss on his lips, turning them both bright red, "Wh-What was that?"

"Thank you… for helping me save my father." She tried to hide her face by looking down, but Endo couldn't miss the unmistakable smile on her face.

"I… you're welcome." He pulled something out of his bag, "A small parting gift." It was a clear cylinder filled with a white metallic substance.

"Is this?"

Endo nodded, "The perfected formula, although it took me a couple days to get your genetic signature down."

"How did you?"

It was now Endo's turn to look away, "I may have stolen a single piece of your hair."

"So, what will you do with it?"

"Give it away, the one I gave you will act like the one I have, without any of the odd side effects, but the one I'm going to distribute will only be for medical purposes. Can't have a superpowered army of it." Endo looked out at the sea through a window, Orion had tried to convince him to give them the tech, but he had refused, this was his and Melissa's legacy, not theirs, "I'll be waiting for you… Melissa."

 **Well, this was certainly the longest chapter I have ever written I think, I didn't want to dedicate two whole chapters to the movie. I tried my best to remember the movie from memory and used as many grainy clips from the internet as I could, it is certainly not super accurate and leaves a few things out, but I think for Endo it did well. Don't worry, Melissa will return.**


	10. Development

Chapter 10: Development

Returning home from I-Island had been harder than he expected, his parents had relentlessly 'harassed' him about his time on the island, it had been all over the news. They were especially interested in the part where he had led Melissa out of the building by her arm. He wasn't sure how to handle it, there had definitely been something between them, but she was so far away. " _Oh well. Synapse how's the upgrade going?"_

" _The device is nearly ready to accept my consciousness for the seventh iteration."_

Endo smiled, " _Excellent, alert me when it's ready."_

"See! He's smiling, I bet he's thinking about her now!"

"Dad! Would you both please give it a rest, I have no idea what really happened between us." Endo shook his head, "And I was not thinking about her."

His mother nodded knowingly across the table, "When I and your father met each other we had no idea where it was going either." They were all enjoying a nice lunch, Endo only had a few days before he had to head off to training camp, only a few more days to relax.

" _You have received a text from Eijiro Kirishima."_

Endo interfaced with his phone, the text read, 'Hey bro! We're all going to stop at the pool for some training, and maybe have some fun with it! You should join us!' He set down his fork and knife, standing rapidly, explaining the invitation to his parents.

"Oh, that sounds like so much fun! Have a good time sweetie!"

* * *

Endo landed in his silvery white armor with a clank as the metal boots collided with concrete. "Is Kirishima not even here yet? He was the one who told me." As his armor retracted his body caught the attention of those who hadn't really known about Synapse.

"Damn I knew you were working out to not be scrawny, but have you been living at the gym?"

Endo looked actually uncomfortable with showing off his body, he hadn't exactly earned it through hard work, so he felt odd with it. He had always been bullied for being weak, so getting admiration for being ripped was a new experience for him.

"Alright everyone let's start with some stretches!" Despite Endo being the class deputy Iida still tended to take leadership with these things. " _As uptight as ever."_

After about twenty minutes everyone was taking a break, Iida and Midoriya were talking when Bakugo walked in, obviously screaming. Kirishima tried holding him back with a smile on his face, "Sorry we're late I kept trying to convince this guy to come with!"

Endo smirked, "You tried to get him to come with, I think that was a bad idea."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" But Endo just laughed and shook his head, "YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME!"

With that Endo had an idea, "Hey Bakugo, let's have a competition, who can hold their breath the longest underwater."

"YOU'RE ON!" This sent several of the class into fits of laughter, Bakugo was one of the class to not know about Synapse. "WHAT ARE YOU EXTRAS LAUGHING ABOUT?!"

Kirishima held back giggles, "It's nothing Bakubro, just beat him!"

* * *

Endo held his head just above water, waiting for the signal to start, "You know what Bakugo, I'll give you an extra ten seconds." He dove under, making a big show of taking an unnecessary breath.

"I don't need no damn handicap!" Bakugo took a huge breath and fell under as well.

Ten seconds pass, then thirty, then a minute, then two. Endo smiled at Bakugo's red face and determined expression, but was beginning to get worried that the guy would go so far as to drown himself in an attempt to win. At four minutes Bakugo relented and swam up for air, Endo was enjoying his time under, Synapse augmenting his eyes so he could see perfectly clear, and decided to see how long it would take before someone jumped in to 'save' him. After being underwater for eight minutes straight Asui jumped underwater and stared right at Endo, who waved back at her. She inspected him vigorously as if looking for a hidden air tank. He decided enough was enough and popped his head out of the water, "Hey guys. Did I win?"

"You aren't even out of breath!" Mina did the same as Asui inspecting him all over.

"That isn't human." Bakugo stomped over to him.

Endo smirked back, "You're right, it isn't." Synapse formed a pillar to push him out of the pool and he walked onto dry land. "Because I'm not entirely human anymore."

Bakugo scowled, "Your stupid machines."

And so Endo explained the whole story to them, his diseases, how he no longer had a beating heart, how he no longer had the need to breathe, and how the thing inside him was a living, evolving organism.

Mina looked at him like he was crazy, "This is an elaborate joke right?"

"Nope, I can officially be declared cardiopulmonarically dead."

The pink-skinned girl walked over, placing a hand on his chest, causing her face to turn even redder, but it quickly turned from embarrassment to fear, "Oh my god."

Kaminari scratched the back of his head, "This is really weird, so Melissa was the girl who helped build them?"

"Yep."

"Who's Melissa?" Several of their classmates glanced at them curiously.

Endo groaned this was a lot of explaining.

* * *

" _Seventh iteration complete. Ready for integration."_ Synapse shrunk all of the Nanomachines, allowing them to escape Endo's body, leaving him weak and gasping for air as his heartbeat and breathing rhythm returned.

Endo used his powers to take hold of the new Synapse and push them into his body, relieving his struggling frame. He sighed as his heart stopped and breathing felt like a passing urge. " _System diagnostic."_

" _Running at one-hundred percent capacity. New features downloading."_

The pool had been tiring, his muscles were sore from such extreme use and for that one moment he had the bots removed from him he felt like taking a nice nap, but the desire passed quicker than a jet at Mach five.

* * *

"It's summer vacation, but for those of you looking to be heroes, there will be no rest. You'll have to try harder than ever at this camp."

The class responded as one, "Yes sir."

Endo liked Kirishima, he was a great friend, a nice guy, overall just made everyone smile, and yet, he had somehow developed a close relationship with Katsuki Bakugo, so it was kinda awkward for both Endo and Kirishima, who stood in between the two rivals. Suddenly Neito Monoma began to yell at them from class 1-B's bus. "What, your class is taking extra classes? Does that mean some of you failed the exam? Isn't that odd? Especially since you're supposed to be so much better than us."

Endo laughed out loud, "Look Bakugo, someone as rude and unapologetic as yourself!"

"I will fry your ass."

The technopath waved him off as Kendo, the orange-haired big sister of class B, gave Monoma a swift chop to the head, knocking him out. "Sorry about him."

Yaoyorozu raised her hand signaling the others, "All right everyone, time to get on the bus."

* * *

An hour later the bus pulled over and everyone was instructed off for a rest stop. "There's nothing here." Endo expertly observed, well there was a car, but its windows were seriously tinted, he couldn't see inside.

"Please sir, where's the bathroom?" Mineta was practically begging Aizawa for relief.

Suddenly the car doors opened, "Hey Eraser, long time no see."

"Hey good to see you again."

Two women, each dressed in a respective color, red and blue, popped out of the car. Their costumes were obviously inspired by felines. After doing an elaborate 'song and dance' introducing themselves as the Wild Wild Pussycats, Aizawa explained their importance, "They will be helping you train during this week."

Midoriya, true to form, began reciting everything he knew about them, from their specialty, to how long they had been around. The age brought the blonde-haired one dressed in blue to put a paw to his face. "I'm eighteen at heart!"

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand." The other dressed in red, sporting brown hair gestured to the forest ahead of them, "This whole stretch of land is ours. And right over there at the base of that mountain, is the training camp."

"It's so far." Uraraka looked around, "Wait then why did we stop here."

"They wouldn't… would they."

Sero gestured to the others, "Let's just get back on the bus."

They all turned around, but the brunette began to speak low and menacingly, "It's nine-thirty right now. Maybe if you're fast you can make it by lunch."

Everyone at that point began to run to the bus, but the blonde landed in front of them, "Training camp… has just begun." Her paw touched the ground, turning it into a quicksand wave, and shoving them all off the cliff.

Endo went over the edge screaming facefirst. " _Self-preservation protocols engaged."_

A large section of Synapse spread out from his back, forming a parachute and helping him land on his feet, he looked around, thankfully seeing no permanent or serious injuries. "Hey! Good news, since this is private land, you can use your quirks to your hearts desire. If you hurry you can make it there in time for lunch, about three hours."

"Fine, everyone get on." Endo created a hovering platform with Synapse, preparing to just float them all above the treeline.

"Endo, you have to go through the beast's forest, and you can't do it like that." Aizawa looked over the railing somewhat bored.

The technopath threw his hands up in the air, "Fine." As he morphed the platform into his armor, Mineta ran off into the forest, holding his crotch. And then, a roar turned Endo around to see Mineta being stared down by a large four-legged stone beast. It raised one giant paw to slam him into the ground, but Endo and Midoriya charged at the same, Midoriya snatched Mineta out of danger, Endo formed the jetpack on his back and rocketed straight through the beasts head, shattering it everywhere.

"Well done bro! You took it down in an instant!" Kirishima was walking over to meet Endo, but Bakugo stopped him.

"We aren't done yet."

Another beast formed from the ground, sprouting wings and taking to the skies above the tree line. "I got this." Endo formed two sledgehammers in his hands and shot up to fight it, showering the class below with stone and dirt bits.

Shoji extended his tentacle arms, "We've got more coming."

Endo landed next to him, "Then let's take em out!"

* * *

It was five-twenty PM when the class finally left the forest, all worn out beyond belief, Endo was no longer wearing his armor and was clutching his head, apparently, Synapse didn't help with headaches, at least it stopped his nosebleeds. "You said three hours!" He shuffled his legs closer to the pair of feline heroes.

"Oh, well that's how long it would've taken us to make it."

Sato groaned from his spot on the ground, "You were trying to boast how much better you were? That's mean."

The blonde, named Pixie-bob, laughed, "I thought you would take much longer, you destroyed my stone beasts pretty easily, but I was especially impressed with you five." She pointed at Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida, Bakugo, and Endo, "I'm looking forward to where you'll be in three years! I call dibs!"

"What the hell is wrong with this bitch!" Bakugo tried to push her away after she had dove at them.

Midoriya pointed over at a kid near the brunette, called Mandalay, "Who's that kid?"

Mandalay smiled, "Oh this is my Nephew… say hi Kota."

When the child didn't respond Midoriya approached him, "Hi there, I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm from the hero course, it's nice to meet you."

Endo realized what was going to happen a second before it did, the kid pulled back his arm, "Midoriya watch o-" Kota drove his fist straight into Midoriya's crotch, nearly felling the teen, thankfully Iida was there to catch Midoriya and yell at the child. "Well Uraraka, you may not be able to have children with him now."

"What was that Endo?" Uraraka leaned in trying to hear the muttering technopath.

He just shook his head, "Nothing."

"Enough." Aizawa looked over them, "Get your bags off the bus, after that, you can eat, bathe, and then go to sleep."

Despite his migraine, he sent Synapse out to grab his bags from the bus, mentally controlling and pushing him to the room where everyone would be sleeping. Well everyone but Endo himself.

* * *

"Ahhhh…" Endo let out a sigh of pleasure as he used Synapse to lower himself into the hot springs. He laid his head back, using Synapse to support it, and just relaxed all his muscles.

While he was relaxing Mineta began using his quirk to rapidly scale the wall separating the two genders. As he was about to climb over Kota popped up from between the two walls, slapping him away, and sending him falling down. "Thanks, Kota!" Endo could hear the other girls from over the barrier. Kota, probably by accident, looked over the wall at them, sending him tripping backward and falling down the wall. Thankfully Midoriya was there to catch him, quickly taking him away to Mandalay just to be safe.

Endo sent two Synapse particles over the wall, both too small to see with the naked eye. He smiled faintly, Mineta had the right idea, he just went about it a little too obviously. As he closed his eyes, he began to see through the machines. " _Just a quick peek."_ He was a teenager after all. I mean can you blame him? Wouldn't you do the same at his age?

* * *

"Endo it's time for bed, you should probably get out of the springs." Iida was doing his signature arm chopping.

"I don't sleep anymore remember?" Endo had nothing else to do really so he had remained in the springs longer than anyone.

"Oh… right. My apologies, I'll leave you to your own devices." Iida began to walk away, but stopped just before the door, "Endo, you are still yourself right? You haven't allowed Synapse to control you?"

"I can control them Iida, even if they went off the rail, which I doubt they would, I can put them back in line."

He nodded, accepting the answer.

* * *

Endo had once had bad ears, he would constantly have to say what just to understand what people were saying. But ever since Synapse, his senses had been dialed to eleven, well except his touch. That was how he had heard both the door to the girl's and boy's rooms begin to open. Endo slunk beneath the water, an excellent hiding place, and used Synapse to see what was happening. " _Todoroki?"_

" _Confirmed and on the other side of the wall is the one called Momo Yaoyorozu."_

As both escaped the hot springs, Endo rose from the water, they were heading for the forest. Synapse covered him as he stepped onto dry land, not as the armor, more as a thin layer to shield his bare body from view.

He followed them for several minutes, eventually, they stopped, apparently finding an acceptable place. They began to talk, Yaoyorozu was awkward with it, stumbling over her words, trying to confide that she was in love with him, but when she couldn't get the point across she simply leaned over and kissed Todoroki. Not a friendly peck, not just a kiss with the lips, no this was a full-blown kiss. Todoroki looked uncomfortable at first, swapping spit with a classmate, but eventually, he seemed to let it happen.

Endo realized it was now weird how long he had been watching and stepped back, planning to leave silently, but as if the universe wanted a conversation between the three to happen, he stepped on a large branch, his metal coverings snapping it loudly. Thanks to Synapse he could still see them, but they couldn't see him. Yaoyorozu immediately pulled away from the heterochromatic boy, looking around rapidly trying to hide her face. Todoroki was more direct, "Who's there?"

"Sorry… I didn't mean to intrude." Endo stepped out from behind his hiding place.

"Endo! What are you doing here?" Yaoyorozu had a bright red covering her face that, despite the dark, Endo could still see thanks to his enhanced sight.

"I don't sleep." He was ironically getting tired of restating it.

"H-How m-much did you see?"

He shrugged, "Pretty much everything, I was about to leave, but accidentally stepped on a branch."

"I… um… we… would appreciate if you kept this between us." Yaoyorozu stood bowing to Endo desperately.

He chuckled, "I'm not just going to go around talking about it, it's up to you two to keep it secret. Now, I'm going to leave, don't let my intrusion stop you." Endo turned and began walking away.

"Thank you Endo!" Yaoyorozu called after him.

He smirked, " _Todoroki's one lucky bastard."_

* * *

Everyone was woken at five-thirty the next morning, bright and early for training camp, most of them yawned and stretched with tired eyes. Endo couldn't help but notice both Yaoyorozu and Todoroki at the back of the group, pretty close to each other.

"Good morning everyone. Today we will begin your quirk strength training. In order to combat the rapidly appearing dangers you need to be stronger." He tossed a softball to Bakugo, "Throw it."

Bakugo regarded the ball with familiarity, "It's from the fitness test.

"Your old record was 750 meters, try and beat it."

"Oh I get it, we're checking up on our progress." Mina clapped her hands together excitedly."

Bakugo pulled back his arm, "GO TO HELL!" As the ball left his hand it was propelled by a massive explosion. He smirked smugly, certain he would surpass all expectations.

"755.4." Aizawa raised his phone, showing off the minimal increase. "In the past three months, you've all improved in some ways through experience, but it has mostly been technical or mental, with a bit of stamina thrown in. As you can see, your quirks themselves have not increased much." A sinister grin crossed his face, "This is going to be so difficult you'll feel like you're dying. Try not to."

* * *

Training was a bitch, Endo had realized just as he started the work that it wasn't going to be easy. Thanks to his quirk's multitasking abilities, he had been tasked with, moving around full-sized vehicles with his quirk, while at the same time controlling Synapse to defend from another part of the Pussycats team, called Tiger.

"Come on! Is that all you've got?"

Training lasted until the sun began to set, everyone was sore and exhausted beyond belief. Most of all, they were hungry. "Remember when we said we wouldn't help you anymore? Well, it's time for you to make your own food, curry!"

Everyone was having trouble lighting their fire, either they had no idea how to, or they were Bakugo and just exploded the whole damn thing. Endo on the other hand, along with Yaoyorozu and Todoroki made it look easy. Endo formed a device on his hand, similar to the jetpack, just on a much smaller scale, it shot out blue flames igniting the wood with its Zero-point energy.

The food itself overall didn't taste too great, but everyone enjoyed it due to their empty bellies. Endo sighed as he set down his bowl, watching an interaction between Mina and Yaoyorozu, Mina was exclaiming how much Yaoyorozu was eating.

"Well, I need lipids to create things, so the more I eat the more I make."

Sero looked at his bowl, "Oh it's like poo."

Yaoyorozu cringed at this analogy and Jiro straight up punched Sero in the face, "Apologize!"

"Ok, I'm sorry!"

* * *

That night Endo was relaxing in the hot springs alone, everyone else was asleep, or so he thought. The boy's door opened, and Endo cracked open his eyes, "Hey Todoroki, going to meet Yaoyorozu again?"

The boy looked down, "No… I came to… ask for advice."

Endo's brow furrowed, "From me?"

"You're the only one who knows, and who is up late enough to talk about it in private."

The technopath chuckled, "So I'm the only choice."

"Kinda."

"What do you need advice for? Yaoyorozu?"

He nodded, sitting on the stone next to Endo, who was still in the water, "I don't know how to handle it… the confession I mean."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself when you two were kissing."

The teen rubbed the back of his head, eyes remaining as neutral as ever, "But, I just don't know why she chose me? Why so suddenly?"

Endo shook his head, wow this guy was dense, "I can think of a couple reasons. First, most of the girls in the class think you're hot I bet. Yaoyorozu is no exception. Second, the practical exam."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She had obviously lost her confidence in herself, but you helped her build it back up." Endo shrugged.

"But don't you apply to both of those as well?" Todoroki stared at him with those unblinking, unmoving eyes.

" _Don't rub salt in the wound, dude."_ Endo just shrugged again trying not to convey any hurt at his sentence, "You could just be her type."

"Her type?"

Endo rubbed his temple, his headache coming back on, "Look, Todoroki, I'm really not the best to talk to about this thing. Everything I know about a relationship is from a book, tv show, or my parents. I've never experienced one myself." He looked up at the stars, "Do you like her?"

"I-I guess, she's nice and beautiful, and smart."

"Well then just be happy she went for you and go from there. I'm sure you'll learn as time goes on."

"Hmm." Todoroki mumbled in acceptance. "How would you do it?"

"Do what? Confess that you like her back?" He nodded, "Todoroki, I'm sorry to have to ask this, but have you ever even had friends before?"

"I was not allowed the distraction."

Endo didn't even know what to say, despite his constant bullying in middle school he had still always had one or two good friends. "Who said that they were such distractions?"

"My old man." The bitterness in Todoroki's voice was unmistakable.

"Well, unfortunately, I can't tell you what to say to her, because then it would become my confession, not yours." The technopath shifted to the middle of the pool, "To mean anything, you have to be the one to come up with what to say. She obviously likes who you are, so just be your blunt self. But, for her sake, do it while you two are alone, maybe after the camp ends."

"Huh, ok… thank you." And with that Todoroki went off to bed.

Endo tried not to laugh, " _I'd say I did ok."_

* * *

The next day was more of the same, extreme training, then cooking their own meals, but there was one special event. "A test of courage!" At the same time it was announced, Aizawa began to drag off the five who had failed the practical.

Mandalay held out a hand of slips of paper, "Time to draw lots!"

" _Ok so who has four?"_

"Looks like we're paired again Endo."

He spun around to face Yaoyorozu, "Oh, cool."

Unfortunately there was an uneven number and Midoriya got put by himself. Todoroki and Bakugo got paired together, which prompted the explosive teen to come over screaming, "Ponytail, Twig! One of you, switch with me!"

Endo at first thought to himself that it would never happen, but the more he thought about it, he realized it would be a perfect time for Yaoyorozu and Todorki. He decided to be a good guy and just take the hit, "Yeah sure whatever."

"Actually, I think it would be best if we retained our current partners." Yaoyorozu stopped Endo from taking Todoroki's paper and vice versa, "In the field, we will have to adapt to whoever is closest, so we should do this as training." She gave Endo a firm look.

He just shrugged, "Ok then."

The mountain rescue hero team continued, "The challenge is simple, class B will be scarers first, class A will go through the path, picking up tags with their names on it at the middle point. Then you will switch."

Tiger appeared glowering, "The class that causes the most people to piss their pants wins!"

* * *

"Why on earth did you do that Yaoyorozu?" Endo was walking the path with her, hands in his pockets. So far the attempts to scare them had been pretty tame.

"Well, I… wanted to ask for advice."

Endo practically stopped in his tracks, "You're joking right?"

"W-Why would I?"

Endo shook his head, "Nevermind, let me guess, you want advice about Todoroki."

She nodded, "I just… I don't know if I sprung it too suddenly on him, what if he just kissed me back to appease me?"

"Yaoyorozu let me ask, why did you come to me? To be perfectly honest, I'm not always that great with people, I'm much more comfortable with machines, on top of that, I've never had a relationship outside of friends."

Yaoyorozu put her head down, "If I went to the girls, the news would spread like wildfire, and I wouldn't get anything out of it really. Besides, you were there during the practical, you would probably understand better than anyone." She glanced at him sideways, "Have you really never had a relationship with a girl?"

He smirked, "Skinny and nerd don't exactly scream ladies man."

"What about a crush?" The smirk turned to a frown, she noticed, "Who?"

"Just two." He decided not to mention that one was on a floating mobile island, and the other was literally the person he was talking to. "Look, you've already confessed to him, and from what I saw, he kissed back. Just give it time, I'm sure it'll end up fine."

" _Self-preservation protocols initiated."_ Synapse said this as Endo's armor appeared on his body.

Yaoyorozu looked at him confused, " _Why self-preservation? What's happening?"_

" _Traces of poison gas detected."_ As Synapse replied a purple mist began to drift towards them.

"Yaoyorozu! It's poison gas!"

She quickly formed a gas mask, securing it rapidly. As she was about to ask a question, they felt a chill creep down their spine, " _Everyone! We are being attacked by two villains! There may be more! If you encounter any, do not engage, retreat to camp if possible!"_

"Shit. That was Mandalay. What should we do?" Endo began to send out Synapse to asses the situation.

"The others could be in trouble, we're the only ones right now with immunity, we should go help." They ran the path, coming across Jiro and Hagakure, both on the ground, unmoving. Yaoyorozu gasped, "Are they…"

Endo opened his gauntlet, and checked for a pulse, "Just asleep. We need to hide them." Synapse formed a dome around them, lifting them into a tree, making them practically invisible with the darkness, "It'll carry them back to camp when it seems safe."

"Yaoyorozu! Endo!" Almost instinctively Endo created two sharp blades, with a wave of Synapse behind him. But it was just Tetsutetsu, and he was carrying Ibara, with another kid following close behind. "Got any more of those masks?"

The creation student immediately popped out a bunch of masks for him to take. The kid Endo didn't know introduced himself, "I'm Awase, I can lead you to the other class B, we need to find them."

As Awase led them to one after another, Endo would use Synapse in the same way he had with Jiro and Hagakure. It was beginning to put a strain on him though, thankfully after he had secured them Synapse would take over, lessening the focus Endo needed for them. " _Students! In the name of the pro hero Eraserhead, you are granted permission to use your quirks to fight. Use your training and defend yourselves."_

"Well at least we can-" Faster than any person could think Synapse went through a dozen scenarios as it saw a sledgehammer-like limb approach the armor. He could send Endo up with a burst from the jetpack, but it would leave the girl he cared about next to him to the mercy of it, and she wouldn't be able to survive it. Synapse knew what his host would want.

" _I'm sorry Endo."_ A wall came up as fast as it could to try and defend from the blow, but Endo was still struck in the chest and sent flying.

The two students with him cried out, "Endo!"

Yaoyorozu's gaze came up to meet the monster's eyes, and she took an instinctive step backward, it was one of those monsters from the USJ, a Nomu. The beast took a swing at her, she tried to jump backward, but it was too late, the fist was still a glancing blow, and it opened up her head. She began to leak blood down her face, her mind was groggy and she couldn't focus. Awase grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her away as fast as he could. "Yaoyoruz! Please wake up! We need to run!"

She coughed weakly, "I'm… sorry."

Endo came to on the forest floor, he could feel one arm broken, one of his legs was bent unnaturally, and his chest felt too tight. " _You broke three ribs."_

" _Well then heal me! Double time!"_ Despite the pain, Endo stood, forming the jetpack on his back, and charging in the way the Nomu had gone.

When he reached them, he saw Awase begin to shield the unconscious girl with his body as a drill descended on them. But it suddenly stopped, Awase looked up, hundreds, if not thousands of long spiked silvery tendrils had burrowed their way through the Nomu's flesh, holding him in place. The beast struggled in place for a couple seconds, before stopping altogether. It began to turn around and Endo couldn't hold him anymore, dropping to his knees. But the creature just started walking away. He could hear Yaoyorozu telling Awase to attach something with his weld quirk. Once it was done Endo staggered out from under the bushes, his leg was still popping back into place, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Awase lifted Yaoyorozu onto his back, "Are you ok?"

Endo brushed him off growling, "I'll be fine." He grabbed onto them and took to the sky.

* * *

Authorities arrived as fast as they could and when Endo set down his unconscious friend and Awase as gently as he could, medics raced to him, but he brushed them off, forcing their attention onto Yaoyorozu. "Endo!"

"Kirishima." Endo muffled a cry of pain as all of his bones simultaneously popped completely back into place, "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, what happened to you three?"

"It was a Nomu, that thing from the USJ. It got me in the chest and I'm guessing Yaoyorozu in the head." He looked around noticing the absences of several people, "Where's everyone else?"

"A lot showed up unconscious in those domes you made, but they were safe. Midoriya was taken to the hospital and Bakugo… he was taken."

As Endo would later find out, fifteen of forty students were unconscious and in serious condition from the gas. Eleven had major or minor injuries, thirteen were unharmed, and one was missing.


	11. Lose

Chapter 11: Lose

Endo walked with the rest of his class into Midoriya's hospital room, "Oh hey guys! Is everyone here?"

Endo saw that his eyes were wide and unfocused, he was probably still jacked up on painkillers. "No Jiro and Hagakure are still unconscious from the gas and… Yaoyorozu is still in bed with her head injury." Kirishima laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, he knew that Endo felt guilty about her getting hurt. " _I had the most advanced armor on the planet and I still couldn't stop that thing."_

"But other than those three, we are all here."

Uraraka muttered nervously, "Fifteen of us."

"Because Bakugo's not here." Todoroki declared in that blunt way of his.

Endo could see Midoriya's eyes clear a bit. Then they began to water, "All Might told me that there would be people I couldn't save, that he always just saved those he could reach. I could reach him, but my body wouldn't move… it was all I could do to save Kota. I couldn't save someone right in front of me." Tears began to truly fall from his eyes.

Kirishima stepped forwards, "Then let's save him this time."

Endo looked over at him dubiously, "What?"

"Todoroki and I were actually here yesterday and on our way to your room, we overheard Yaoyorozu talk to All Might about attaching a tracking device to a Nomu." Kirishima looked over at Endo, "Did you know?"

Endo shook his head, "I know Awase attached something to it, but I was still healing in a bush, I couldn't see it."

Iida became serious, "Does this mean you're going to ask Yaoyorozu to make another receiver?"

Todoroki nodded, "Or ask Endo to track it himself… if he can."

"Even if I could… I wouldn't." Endo looked down, "I can't condone it."

"I agree! This is something for the pros!" Iida barked at Kirishima. "This is no time to act you, idiots!"

"I know that! But… my friend… he was targeted and I couldn't do anything… I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Endo saved a dozen people that night, he and Midoriya let their bones break to save others! If I can't do this now I'll never be a hero or a man." He turned to Midoriya, "Your arms can still reach for him."

"Kirishima, man I understand your frustration… I nearly wasn't able to stop that monster in time to save Yaoyorozu or Awase… I never would've been able to live with myself if I hadn't managed it, but they took Bakugo, he's still alive I bet. You should just leave it to the pros, they know everything we do and more."

Aoyama spoke up quietly, "Endo's right, let's just leave this to All Might, besides Aizawa's permission to fight has expired."

Tokoyami nodded, his beak bobbing up and down, "Aoyama's right. Although I can't say much since I was the one who needed rescuing."

"But…" Suddenly the door slid open, interrupting Kirishima.

A doctor holding a clipboard was standing there, "Sorry, but it's time for Midoriya's exam."

Everyone made their excuses, leaving to check on other classmates, but as Endo and Iida were leaving, they heard Kirishima, "If we're doing this, we're doing it tonight, out front the hospital."

* * *

"You're not doing it are you?" Endo had silently entered Yaoyorozu's room as she was packing a bag.

"I… I have to… for them."

"No, you don't, this is why the pros exist, leave it to them." He shook his head, "In fact, you're the only reason they have this info, you've done enough."

"Endo, thank you for saving me." She walked past him pushing into the halls as he followed her outside to the brightly lit courtyard. Midoriya followed close behind Endo.

"This isn't smart. Think Yaoyorozu, what will you do when you find him? You can't legally fight your way to him." He looked up to see Kirishima alongside Todoroki.

The red-haired teen put a hand on Endo's shoulder, "I know you and him aren't the best of friends, but you have to understand why we're doing this."

"I do! I understand why you're doing this, no one deserves to be kidnapped by villains, but there are times and places for heroics, and you aren't qualified." He scowled, "How are you going to defend yourselves?! Answer me truthfully! Say that guy with the fire quirk rushed you right this second, what would you do?!"

They all looked down, "We have to go. We're sorry."

"Why did it have to be you two?" Iida revealed himself, he was waiting for them apparently, "Why did it have to be you two who saved me in Hosu, who were granted asylum with me? UA's already in a bad position, we can't just do whatever we want!"

Midoriya approached him, "Iida, it's not like that. We don't think it's just ok to break the rules eithe-"

Iida clocked Midoriya right in the face, "I'm frustrated too, and worried. You are my friends, all of you, the whole class! I care for every one of you… how do you think I felt when I saw your broken body in bed? All I could imagine was my brother! Paralyzed in a wheelchair for life!"

Endo's eyes widened, he hadn't heard about that part. Kirishima continued regardless, "We aren't going to fight them head-on. We know that's a death sentence, we'll extract him without fighting."

Yaoyorozu nodded, "I trust Todoroki, that's why I'm going, but I'll also be there to pull them out should it go too far."

Iida sighed, "Then if there's no way to change your mind, I will accompany you, to assure your safety."

Kirishima looked back at Endo, "So how about it bro? You willing to help us?"

Endo cursed under his breath and swung off his backpack, crouching over it on the ground. He pulled out a cylinder with a silvery substance on it and expelled the current Nanobots from his body, he jammed the cylinder against his arm, expelling the contents into his body. He was breathing heavily as Synapse spread back, "If… there's no way to… stop you… then you need… someone who can fight." He stood, fully integrated with the bots and pushed the old ones into the cylinder.

"What do you mean? None of us can fight."

Endo began moving Synapse around to make sure it was functioning properly, "After I-Island I reached back out to my government contacts and I just got permission to use Synapse to fight in extreme cases… you know for self-defense. After the camp happened, they approved it right away."

"So let me get this straight… you can fight, and you still refused to rescue Bakugo?"

Before Kirishima could continue Endo stopped him, "It was not cowardice or hatred that made me try and turn you away from this goal. It was you guys… I-I can't lose you because you went to rescue Katsuki fucking Bakugo." He looked down, "You're the best friends I've ever had, so that's why I'm willing to go."

* * *

The train ride was mostly silent, just discussing the plan of action and where to go right after the train stopped in Camino ward. Endo sat across from Iida who quietly began talking to him, as the others were occupied with their own conversation, "I must say, I'm not ok with any fighting at all."

"Iida you have to admit, fighting is almost required if we're going to get Bakugo out. Someone needs to cover our asses."

He frowned, "And you're sure you want to be that someone?"

"Like I said… no choice."

* * *

"Alright, where are they Yaoyorozu?! Let's get em!" Kirishima began to run off.

Yaoyorozu called after him, "Wait! From here on out we must proceed with caution. Remember, the villains know what we look like."

Suddenly Endo began to change, his muscles shrunk back to normal size, a scar appeared on his face, his black shaggy hair turned short and blonde, his bright blue eyes turned black, and he grew in size. He smiled at their expressions, his voice was now much deeper, "I've been learning how to change myself aesthetically for situations just like this. Unfortunately, I can't do the same for you guys."

"Then, I may have an idea." Yaoyorozu embarrassedly pointed at a thrift store.

* * *

Everyone else got elaborate disguises, but Endo just grabbed clothes that fit his new size better. It was honestly hard not to laugh out loud when Iida screamed how a lady had a huge rack. Midoriya was trying to act like a gangster, and everyone else was basically themselves. "Hey look it's UA!"

Endo froze at the voice, instinctively forming a dagger in his hands, but it disappeared back into him as he realized it was just a large screen above them with the UA teachers on it. "This is a clip from earlier today at the conference with UA's apology."

"We are deeply truly sorry for our unpreparedness in the face of the villain's attack, and for the twenty-seven first years injured in the attack." Aizawa surprisingly looked rather dressed up for the conference, suit, tie, and he had his hair slicked back.

"How do you plan to protect students in the future?"

"We are making every effort to further police and protect the school and our students."

In the crowd, everyone began to criticize the responses, "Schools have been attacked before, but never defeated like this! What a joke!"

Todoroki gestured to his friends, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"I don't like this." Endo stared at the apparent hideout, "It seems too obvious, too many entrances."

"Like it or not, this is where the tracker says the villain has been for the past few days." Yaoyorozu peeked back around the corner, "This may not even be the main hideout, or where Bakugo is for that matter."

"We still have to check it out though."

Endo held out his hand, a clump of Synapse appeared, "They can go check it out."

Kirishima grabbed his hand, "Wait, there could be motions sensors, or something else."

The technopath shook his head, "I don't feel any." The Nanobots went around the building, sneaking through several openings.

"See anything?"

"No, I'm an idiot, I forgot to integrate night vision into this version." Endo looked around, his face a bright red, "Sorry, my bad."

"Then maybe we can sneak through that alley right there." Kirishima pointed at a tiny opening in between buildings.

* * *

"I feel like I'm gonna get stuck here." Yaoyorozu was just in front of Endo, who was at the back of the pack.

"Keep going, I think it opens up in a little."

Thankfully it did just that right beneath a window, Endo lifted up Kirishima and Midoriya, the former of which had a night vision device. His friend flinched backward, "Back corner… far right."

As Midoriya took the goggles and peered into the room, he breathed out in fear, "Nomu…"

Endo whipped his head back and forth, scanning the alleyway, "Do you see Bakugo?"

"No… in fact, I don't see anyone." Endo set Midoriya down.

"Then this is over, we leave now."

Kirishima clenched his fists, "Sorry Bakugo."

Endo began to edge out of the alley but was stopped as a truck was lifted into the air by a large purple foot. "Shit, the heroes are here."

The truck crashed through the building, smashing off the roof. The concussive winds buffeted the teens, pushing them up against the walls. Endo used Synapse to look over the wall, he saw a bunch of pros, even some of the very top, alongside a veritable army of SWAT agents.

Then as the heroes were securing the Nomu, the sound of shoes could be heard hitting the floor. "I'm very sorry Tiger, but Ragdoll's quirk was just too useful, I had to take it." A shout could then be heard, followed by a huge explosion.

Endo used Synapse to surround his friends as best he could without giving away their location. When the explosion died down Endo heard a slow clapping. "Oh ho ho ho… well done Best Jeanist, you managed to save everyone. That quirk of yours is quite powerful, unfortunately, it requires a bit too much focus. Therefore you are expendable." A loud grunt of pain could be heard and all six of the students pressed themselves up against the broken wall in fear.

Endo formed a katana in his hand, ready to attack should they be found. Then coughing could be heard, and a liquid sound filled the air. "Ahh young Bakugo, so nice of you to join us." The voice was deep and chilling, but also somewhat mechanical.

Everyone looked at each other, Bakugo was here? Nanobots peeked over the walls, giving Endo a haunting image of a man who exuded dread. He was wearing a normal black business suit, but in place of a normal face, there was a black mask, with dozens of tubes and wires feeding into it. Worse still, all of the league of villains, from what Endo knew, were there. "You failed again Tomura, huh?" More footsteps could be heard, "But do not be discouraged, I brought back your associates, even this child, who you judged as an important piece. Do it over as many times as you need… it is all for you."

" _If I jump out now, could I keep them all busy? Two are unconscious, but then there's that new guy."_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Midoriya and Todoroki try to take a step forwards, but Iida grabbed them, making a hasty move now would mean the death of them all.

"You're here after all… aren't you?"

All six sets of eyes widened in fear. They had been found, or so they thought, and Endo realized that there was hope, as All Might flew from the sky, impacting with the masked man. The villain caught him easily and the hero shouted at him, "I'll have you return everything you took All for One!"

The two began to trade blows, with All for One, as he was apparently called, holding the upper hand. As he sent All Might flying away, he dug some sort of red and black tendrils into the black mist that was the warp villain. "Forcible quirk activation!" A warp gate appeared suddenly, "Go Tomura, continue this for me."

One of the villains grabbed his two unconscious teammates, turning them into small pearls, "Grab the kid Tomura, let's go while we can!"

Bakugo smirked with his usual cockiness, "What a pain."

While the sounds of battle got louder Midoriya pulled everyone aside, "I have a plan, a way to save Kacchan, without breaking the law. But… it all rests on Kirishima."

* * *

"You sure you don't want my jetpack to help you guys?" Endo was busy trying to hook up a manual propulsion system to Kirishima, it would have to work off a button since Endo would be busy.

"We need you here to protect them." Iida pointed at Yaoyorozu and Todoroki. "We should be going fast enough to escape, so they need as much defense as possible."

Endo nodded, "Good luck."

Kirishima hardened and pressed the button, Midoriya pushed off the wall behind him, and Iida used his engines. They went rocketing through the semi-broken wall in front of them as Todoroki created a large ice ramp for them to launch off of. Everyone looked up at them as the battle slowed, and Kirishima called to Bakugo, reaching out his hand, "COME ON!"

With a roar to rival a jet engine, Bakugo shot off the ground, flying up to his one friend and taking his hand, "You idiots!"

At the same time, Endo began ushering away his two classmates, "We need to go now."

"Oh, but you're so adorable, I don't think any of you can go anywhere." A girl in a school uniform stared at them with rosy cheeks and a too wide smile.

Endo shoved his friends to run and formed two daggers in his hands while his armor coalesced on his body. At the end of the alley, however, a man wearing a black and gray bodysuit appeared, "We won't let you escape!" He paused for a second, "Please go right on your way." He took a bow, almost gesturing for them to run.

"We'll take you up on that offer!" Endo shot forwards, kicking the villain midair with the assist of his armor. He landed on both feet as more villains began to appear, "Run!" The two daggers turned to swords and he hovered just off the ground, " _Synapse let me know when they are at a safe distance."_

" _Confirmed."_

The schoolgirl threw a knife at him, which bounced harmlessly off his silvery armor. Endo sent out a pillar of Synapse, locking her against the ground. Just as he finished the move two lizard-like men jumped on him, pinning him to the ground, but Endo exploded with Nanobots, flowing off every corner of his body they repelled the two twins. " _They are clear."_

Endo took off into the sky, not intending to stay any longer. Just as he was about to level out, he was jerked to a stop. He saw a faint blue aura around his body as he was dragged slowly back to the ground, " _Synapse do something!"_

" _Adapting."_

Dozens of Synapse pillars slammed into the ground, trying to push him back into the air, but the pull was too strong and his leg was dragged right into Tomura's grip, "This is gonna hurt little hero."

Later on in life, when people asked him what it felt like to bear witness to Tomura's touch and survive, he had a tough time recalling how it felt or putting it into words. At first, there was no pain, in fact, it felt almost peaceful, like your body mixing with warm sand, but as the disintegration traveled up his leg and the nerves finally told his brain what was happening, everything went into overdrive. " _Adaption complete"_

Synapse suddenly reversed the magnetic pull of the villains and took Endo back into the sky as his host passed into unconsciousness for the first time in a while. The shock and pain had been too much.

* * *

Endo dreamed of towering monsters, filled with glowing red blood, of beings that controlled the universe, and he dreamed of a longing that was not his own. Synapse had understood the trauma his host had gone through and as such let him rest for a while.

His blurry sleep filled eyes opened to a room full of worried and guilty faces. All five of his friends simultaneously noticed his alertness, rushing to his bedside. Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder, tears filling his eyes, "Endo I'm… so sorry… there was nothing they could do."

Endo took his sadness and anger and buried it, there would be a place for it later. He smiled kindly at the faces around him, "I know, it's ok, I know."

Kirishima truly broke down, "No it's not ok! I should've been there, or you should've taken one of our places."

"I'm sorry, I froze up and couldn't fight."

"I should've just told you to come with us."

"I listened to the law, but I knew it wasn't right, I'm sorry."

"There was another way and I didn't see it, it's all my fault."

Endo was becoming overwhelmed with all the voices at once, "Guys… stop… stop… STOP!" His voice echoed for a few seconds in the small hospital room. "You can't do that to yourselves."

"But it's our fault!"

"Kirishima, I told you about the trouble I had in middle school, bullies and such. But I wasn't the only one, in fact, one of my friends had it worse. He endured it for the first year before the bully told him to jump off a building… and… and he did just that." Endo wiped away his tears, "I was so angry at myself for not being strong enough to stand up for him." He looked at Yaoyorozu, "You once asked me why a hero, that's why, to be strong enough to protect the ones I care for. The guilt eats you up inside, you can't let it, because it wasn't your fault… it was my choice to hold them off, and it was the attack of a mad man that caused me to lose my leg, not you guys." Synapse appeared in his hand, "Besides, I'm sure I can figure something out with these guys. I'm not as bad off as I could be."

Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, and Midoriya lunged forwards tightly hugging him and crying all the while. He began to feel smothered by their embrace but didn't push them away, they had seen some pretty awful things themselves.

* * *

The injury itself wasn't bad at all, Synapse had immediately sealed the open wound after escaping the villain's grasp. No the worst part, was returning home, Synapse had flown him to his house soon after the hospital discharged him. His father had dragged him inside, set him up with crutches, and proceeded to berate his ears off. After that, he broke down, the scolding and parenting over, he was just a man worried for his child. His mother had arrived in a similar fashion, berating Endo, and then crying over him. It was a roller coaster of emotions for sure, but the bigger surprise came two days later when Aizawa showed up at his front door.

"So you want to move our son into dorms?" Akinari looked at his son, "Despite his… injury?"

Aizawa lifted his head, "Yes, from what I understand, those things inside him are capable of many things, I will give him the chance to recover, with all the help he needs from our workshops and its materials."

"Can you guarantee he would be safer there than here?" His mother straightened her back, both of Endo's parents were quirkless, but he knew they would defend him to their last breath.

"The school is just a five-minute walk from the dorms, and we will have constant surveillance on the buildings. Furthermore, there will be a curfew." He glared at Endo, "So no more excursions like that night." Aizawa paused to gather his words, "While what you did, and the reasons for it were brave and well-intentioned, your actions were stupid, and your injury is no one's fault but your own, I hope you understand that."

Endo nodded solemnly, "I do."

Aizawa replied with a nod of his own, "Do you permit Endo to continue to learn and grow under our care?"

The mother and father of the technopath shared a glance, as if mentally exchanging words, finally Akinari spoke, "If it is what he desires, then yes, we permit it."

* * *

Aizawa stood before the twenty students, directly in front of the new brick and mortar building that would house them. "I'll explain the dorms shortly, but first this is important. Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima, Endo, and Todoroki." Endo shifted uncomfortably on his crutches, Aizawa had told everyone to wait and ask him about it after they had settled in, "These six went to rescue Bakugo that night." Everyone looked around as if trying to avoid the teachers gaze, "Your reactions tell me you were at least aware of it. I'm going to set aside a number of issues and just say this. If not for All Might's retirement I would've expelled everyone, but Jiro, Hagakure, and Bakugo. Of course, the ssix that went, but also the eleven that said nothing. You betrayed the trust between teacher and student, I would appreciate if you worked hard to regain that trust." He took a deep breath and turned around, "That's all, let's go inside. Come on, put some vigor in it."

Obviously, no one was any more energetic than their teacher after such a speech. Seeing the discord he was at least partially responsible for, Bakugo grabbed Kamiari by the scruff of his neck, "Wait! What are you… AHHH!" Electric discharge could be seen from behind the bushes. Seconds later the electric user popped his head out, pumping his fist back and forth, a dumb grin plastered on his face.

Everyone began to cheer up at seeing the expression, particularly Jiro, who nearly fell over with laughter. While everyone was distracted Bakugo handed Kirishima money for the night vision goggles he had bought and then proceeded to face Endo, he glanced down at the missing appendage, grunted, and walked away. "What… just happened?"

"All right everyone, let's check out the dorms." They walked into a spacious open common room, with plenty of windows to the beautifully manicured lawn, couches, a tv, tables, everything they needed to relax as a class. "Each dorm student building holds one class, girls right, boys left. The first floor is a common room, food, baths, and laundry are on this floor."

Mineta practically began drooling, "Doth my ears deceive me? Baths are located on the same floor?"

Aizawa glared at the purple midget, "They're separated by gender, and you'll behave yourself." He quickly showed them inside an undecorated room, "Everyone gets their own and the stuff that you sent ahead is all ready for you to move in here. I'll tell everyone more about dorm life later, but for now, dismissed." He began walking away, "Oh, and assist Endo when necessary."

"Well everyone, let's get started unpacking!" Yaoyorozu hopped away to grab her stuff. Endo shaking his head and hobbling after her laughing at her enthusiasm.

When Endo got to his boxes Iida appeared behind him, "Endo! I will not allow you to do this yourself!" He began loading up on as many boxes as possible, but in a moment of rare clumsiness, several of the containers started to slip, and then fall.

But thankfully, they stopped midair, "Thanks Iida, but for the sake of my things, I'll let Synapse take it from here." He smiled, "I'm not helpless yet."

* * *

Endo was laying on the couch by the time Kirishima and everyone else had finished. Thanks to Synapse, his room had gone the quickest. Tokoyami, always the straightforward one, similar to Todoroki, just a bit more talkative, had questioned the leg, "How will you continue with such an injury?"

"Synapse is very flexible, I'm hoping I can figure something out."

Kaminari moved on to lighter topics, "The events leading to it weren't too great, but it's kinda cool to be living together now, ya know?"

"Hey, boys! You all done with your rooms?"

"Yup just relaxing."

Mina jumped up and down, "Great! Cause we were kinda antsy and had an idea… let's have a room contest."

Immediately Tokoyami and Midoriya were against it, but the girls didn't want to hear it and broke into both the rooms. Midoriya's was basically a shrine to All Might himself, but now knowing the importance All Might held in his life after I-Island it made a lot more sense to Endo.

Tokoyami's and Aoyama's were shrines to opposing ideas, light, and darkness. One made you blind and the next you could barely survive in the room without cutting yourself there was so much edge.

After his perverted schemes, no girls had any interest in seeing Mineta's room, so next, it was Endo's turn, "Just don't expect much." He opened his door with one hand to reveal his personal space. The desk was the main attraction, it held a beast of a computer, with a three-screened monitor to boot, a keyboard and mouse sat there unnecessarily, alongside a veritable host of tech gadgets. His bed had octogonal bedsheets, and the weirdest part of the room was.

"Soundproofing? Do you play instruments?" Mina suddenly beamed with excitement, "Or better yet, do you sing?!"

Endo scratched the back of his neck, "No, although I'm sure Synapse could influence my body and voice to be perfect during a song, but no I don't. The real reason is that I don't sleep anymore, so I figured it would be common courtesy to put these in place just to make sure I don't wake anyone."

The rest of the rooms were quite varied, from Ojiro's spacious and normal, to Yaoyorozu's, cramped and fancy, to Iida's straight-laced and OCD organized.

* * *

"Alright, has everyone voted?" Mina held a box with slips of paper. Everyone except Bakugo and Asui, who were absent nodded in affirmative. "With an overwhelming five votes, the winner is Rikido Sato."

Everyone exclaimed their surprise, while Endo just shrugged, he hadn't expected to win anyways but was a little surprised when all the girls admitted they had voted for him after trying his delicious cake. Several of the boys began to yell at Sato for bribing the girls and while that commotion was happening, no one noticed a new person enter the room just behind Endo.

She put her hands over Endo's eyes and whispered almost seductively in his ear, her warm breath caressing it, "Hi Reiji."

 **Well, sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out. College started back up and it isn't too fun with two night classes and two morning classes immediately following it. Hope it was good, it's pretty obvious who the girl is if you've read this far, but I wanted to end the chapter there. So thanks for reading and leave a comment or review about what you think so far.**


	12. Prosthetics

Chapter 12: Prosthetics

"Melissa?" The hands covering Endo's eyes were removed and at the same time, a small giggle could be heard from behind him, "Melissa!" Endo tried to leap up from the couch, but in that instant, forgot that he only had his left leg and fell onto his hands and one knee.

Melissa practically leaped over the couch, "Oh my god! Endo, what happened?" She helped him turn around to sit on his butt.

Endo smiled at both her concerned expression and the confusion on the faces of those who didn't know the girl fussing over him. "You heard about All Might and Bakugo getting kidnapped?" She nodded, "Well, myself and a couple others went to rescue him, but not all of me made it obviously." It was something the rest of the class had been smart enough to piece together without bothering him about it. He noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses as she helped him back to the couch. "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

She didn't look too satisfied with the answer about his leg but continued anyway, "After the fight, my dad wanted me to come and visit Uncle Might, and well, he thought it would be best if I transferred here… the island incident kinda had a big effect on my personal life."

"Your personal… wait, you transferred to UA?!" Endo grabs his crutches and finally stands, just barely meeting her height with his crouched figure.

"Yep sure did!" Melissa smiles at everyone around her, "Sorry to intrude, but Aizawa let me in. My name is Melissa Shield! Some of you already met me during our excursion on I-Island."

Sero pats Endo on the back, "Well look at that Endo, you got yourself a girl."

The technopath's face turned bright red, "What-I… um…" He trails off, unsure what to say, and the whole class has a laugh at his Midoriya-like response.

Todoroki just sighs, "Are we done here? I'm tired."

Iida nodded, "Make sure you brush your teeth well!"

The cyro and pyromancer just turned around and began to walk for the elevator, but Uraraka stopped him, "Wait, Todoroki! Iida, Midoriya, Kirishima, you too, and Yaoyorozu and Endo, you guys got a minute?"

Endo looked at Melissa and shrugged, "Be right back I guess."

Uraraka led them outside the dorms, with Yaoyorozu and Kirishima helping him hop down the steps, right to Asui. Everyone was confused, earlier she had abstained from the room challenge because apparently, she hadn't been feeling well. "She has something that she wants to tell you all."

Asui took a deep breath, "I can't help but say everything that comes to mind. But there are also times I don't know what to say. Do you remember what I said at the hospital." Endo tried to recall her argument, he had been lost in thought when most others had been discussing Kirishima's actions. It had been something about the actions being the same as those of a villain. "I hardened my heart and said some pretty painful things." Her head dipped down as Urarka rubbed her back. "But you still went. When I heard about it this morning, I was shocked. I'd thought I had stopped you, so I was filled with regret and disappointment. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I couldn't have fun talking with everyone… but, that made me very sad." She lifted her head to reveal wet eyes, "That's why I wanted to gather my thoughts so that I could have fun and talk with everyone again."

Uraraka looked away as their friend began to truly sob, "She's not the only one, we all felt uneasy about it… that's what the room competition was for." She smiled over at their shocked faces, "We just wanted to have fun again."

Endo went over to both of the girls and let his crutches drop, burying them in a hug, he had no words, this was all he knew to do. And before he knew it, everyone but Shoto joined him, crushing them in a group hug. Just like that, normalcy was returned to the class. They all dried their tears and returned to the rest of their friends, most of which were introducing themselves to Melissa.

She waved to him, "Have you decorated your room yet?"

Endo nodded, "What about you? Do you have a dorm yet?"

"Yep!" She smiled sheepishly, "Although, I just got here, so I haven't had any time to decorate it, or even furnish it."

"It's not a school night, did you want help?"

"No! I mean, I wouldn't want to trouble you with your injury." Melissa's face flushed with embarrassment.

"It's no trouble, Synapse is reinforcing my arms, so my muscles aren't tired at all. Either way, it's pretty late, I should at least walk you to your dorm." As he said it Endo noticed Yaoyorozu glance longingly at Todoroki. But she looked down shortly after seeing that he was still walking to the elevator. Endo snaked a piece of Synapse over to the heterochromatic boy, slapping him on the leg. Todoroki turned around, looking at Endo in confusion, who flicked his eyes in Yaoyorozu's direction. The dense teen seemed to get the message and walked over to her.

"Yaoyorozu, could I talk to you in the courtyard."

At this, she looked up in shock, her features turning red, "O-Of course Todoroki."

As Endo made it outside with Melissa she looked at him confused, "What was that about?" Endo figured Melissa wasn't the gossip type, so he told her about the camp and the forest encounter. "Well look at Mr. Matchmaker over here."

He chuckled as they reached the support class's dorms, their lights were off, and they silently opened the doors. "You sure you don't want any help? I've got all night… literally."

"I'm sure Endo, but thank you." She shifted her feet in the doorway, "About the kiss on the island… I'm… sorry if that was too forward." She was wringing her hands so quickly Endo was afraid they were going to peel away. "It was completely impulsive and I just didn't know what to do with myself and-"

Endo leaned forwards, kissing her and silencing her, "Don't worry, I know the feeling." He pulled back, smiling wide, "Goodnight Melissa."

Her voice was small and she squeaked out, "Goodnight Reiji."

He hobbled away, the biggest dumbest grin on his face.

Aizawa stood outside the dorm doors, "I'm grateful that you escorted her, but next time inform me before you leave."

"Yes, sir."

"You don't sleep right?"

Endo stopped, "That's right."

"You're free to do whatever you want in the dorms so long as it doesn't wake the others." Aizawa rubbed his eyes and walked away, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sir."

Endo stepped inside and began his trip to the elevator, but on the way there he noticed two figures in the courtyard. He stepped behind a pillar and used Synapse to watch, it was definitely Yaoyorozu and Todoroki. The half and half quirk user had his hands in his pockets, his stare was just as nonchalant and unrelenting as usual, but he seemed to have a bit more energy in him. And after just a couple more words, Yaoyorozu flung her arms around him, small happy tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The technopath smiled at the sight and continued on his way.

* * *

After three days, it was time for everyone to get up and go to school. When the first few people walked out of the elevator, Iida, Todoroki, Midoriya, and Yaoyorozu, their noses were assaulted with a host of wonderful fragrances.

They saw the class table laden high with plenty of breakfasts foods, and next to them was Endo, beaming ear to ear, "Thought I would do something special and give you guys a feast for our first school morning in the dorms!"

"There's so much!" Midoriya immediately grabbed a plate and began shoving food onto it.

Yaoyorozu and Iida walked closer to Endo and bowed, thanking him. "You have done a great thing Endo! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I respect your dedication to your classmates!"

A small giggle from behind the speedster interrupted his thoughts, "You're so serious Iida." Uraraka thanked Endo and continued on with getting food.

"Uraraka is right Iida, you take things way too seriously." He rested a hand on Iida's shoulder, "Although I do appreciate your words."

* * *

It took a while for everyone to finally get seated alongside each other at the table, but eventually, Sero posed a question. "So I figured I would wait until everyone was here." He smiled deviously, "What happened when you walked Melissa to her dorm?"

All eyes turned to Endo, who raised his head sheepishly, "What do you mean?"

Kaminari smirked at the technopath, "Oh come on, we all saw how she looked at you. Besides as Yaoyorozu and Todoroki have shown, people tend to do things they wouldn't normally do when their alone and it's dark."

Yaoyorozu's head swiveled to Endo, "Hey why you looking at me, I didn't say anything!"

Sero waved off the issue as everyone tried to turn their attention to the new couple, "So spill it, what happened?"

Endo rolled his eyes and grinned, "Ok, ok, I just kissed her, that's it." Instantly the boys became uproarious, and Endo could see money changing hands, "Wait… did you bet on me?"

Mina brushed off the topic, "Now that those two have been established." She winked at Endo, "Let's hear from the new couple."

Yaoyorozu looked like she wanted to bury her head in her food and Todoroki was still eating, barely fazed by the events unfolding before him. When neither spoke Endo took it as his cue to try and save them, "Well, school starts soon, so everyone clear your plates, I'll take care of the dishes, and get your backpacks."

Mina pouted but followed his instructions all the same.

* * *

"I believe I mentioned this yesterday, but class A is going to focus on getting their provisional license." Aizawa flipped through some notes before facing the class. "The license bears great responsibility, to protect lives. Of course, the exam itself is quite difficult, only about fifty percent end up passing." His eyes narrowed, "That's why today, each of you will come up with at least two…" The door to their class opened, revealing Midnight, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm. "Ultimate moves."

* * *

Endo had debated for a long time how he was meant to get around a battlefield with just a left leg, eventually, he settled on something a bit reminiscent of comic books. "A floating chair?" Kirishima looked at Endo with a mixture of amusement and confusion

The technopath sat in his armor, comfortable rested against a metallic hovering chair, "For now, yes."

Aizawa glared at the two from inside the rock covered gym, "Get to work you two."

" _What can I even do to change my quirk? This entire time Synapse has been my crutch, I could just create moves with him right?"_

 _"This might be an excellent time to work on creating Zero-point energy attacks."_ Synapse began testing outputs.

"Endo." Aizawa walked up to his chair, "How close are you to fixing your leg?"

"Close."

The homeroom teacher sighed, "I called the testing facilities and they, unfortunately, won't allow you in with such an injury, you'd be a danger to yourself and others. Their words, not mine." Aizawa turned to the rest of the class, all leaping around trying to perfect their quirks, "If you can't find a fix, you won't be able to participate."

"You serious?!"

"Have I ever joked like this before?"

Endo shook his head, "Well no, but you have created 'logical deceptions' before."

Aizawa shrugged, "Fair enough. Back to work."

* * *

"Is he coming?" Yaoyorozu looked at her teacher questioningly.

"It depends on him. He has two minutes."

Suddenly a small clanking noise could be heard from the stairs, it grew louder and louder, pounding onto the hard floor. Endo turned the corner, facing his friends with a smiling face, his entire right leg was exposed, it looked as if it was made from pure silver, "What are we waiting for? Let's do this."

* * *

Endo stepped off the bus, his leg dragging him to the ground, it was one solid piece of Nanobots after all. The testing structure itself looked like a huge stadium rising to form an intertwining tower.

Aizawa stood in front of the class, "If you can pass this, then you will hatch from novice eggs to semi-pros. Do your best."

Kirishima raised his fist, "All right, let's call out the usual…"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

Endo shifted to face the person who had screamed it so readily, "Who are you?"

Several people were following behind the tall teen, "You shouldn't just barge into other people's huddles Inasa."

The supposed Inasa slapped his hands to his side, "I AM VERY EXTREMELY SORRY!" He literally slammed his head into the ground bowing low.

"The hell?"

" _They are Shiketsu, the hero school that rivals UA."_ Synapse had been upgraded to provide any information possible on unknown targets, " _And that is Inasa Yoarashi."_

Aizawa realized the same thing as the guy was walking away with the rest of his class, "He's strong, the real deal."

An unknown voice suddenly called out, "Eraser? Long time no see!" Endo looked up at his teacher, it looked like he had seen a ghost. It was possibly the first time he had really seen the guy shocked. The woman was wearing an orange bandana on her head, a black top, and orange pinstripe pants. She walked right up to Eraser and said, "Let's get married!"

"No."

"Ah, I've missed your quick retorts."

Midoriya jumped with joy, "It's the smile hero, Ms. Joke."

She smiled, "Good to know I've got some fans in his class. Speaking of which, I would like you to meet my class."

The second years dashed up to them, overly excited, shaking everyone's hand, "It's so nice to meet you all!"

"Enough! Get in your hero costumes and go to orientation." Aizawa had already had enough of today it seemed.

* * *

"Damn, there's a lot of people here." Endo stood in the crowded room, surrounded by his friends.

A man popped up from behind a podium, his eyes were heavier and more bloodshot than even Aizawa or that Shinso kid could've claimed. "Hi, I'm Mera, I'll be administering your test today. I'm going to try and hurry this up… I'm tired." He rested his head on his hand, "There are one thousand five hundred and forty of you aspiring heroes here today. You will all have to compete in a free for all to complete. The first one hundred to complete the requirements will move on, everyone else fails."

This sent waves of dissent through the crowd, "That's like six percent."

"Anyways, you will all put three targets somewhere on your body, as long as it's exposed, it's fine. You will have six balls to use to tag opponents, they are the only thing that can light up your targets. If all three of your targets get lit up, you fail and the person who hit the third target on you gets the credit for it. Defeat two people to pass. We will disperse the targets and balls and start one minute after." Unbeknownst to everyone, except for Endo who sensed something odd about the room, they were actually inside the arena already. The boxy room folded open to reveal the abnormally large battlefield, "You all have certain terrain you like I assume, use your quirks to the best of your abilities."

* * *

"Everyone stick together! We can't get separated!" Midoriya looked somewhat perturbed by the situation.

Of course, Bakugo wanted nothing to do with it, "This ain't a field trip!"

"Idiot! Wait up!" Endo groaned as Kirishima started chasing after the guy, Kaminari close behind.

"I'm on my own too, it's hard for me to use my quirk in groups." Todoroki strutted away.

"Todoroki." Yaoyorozu looked disappointed by his decision but stuck to the plan.

"Hurry, it's going to end up being a battle of the schools and we need cover." Endo pointed to a cliff near them and they all started running. He closed his eyes, stopping suddenly, "We're surrounded."

"How do you know?"

"Because the cameras are giving me the whole picture." Suddenly a horde of students jumped up from around the canyon.

Ms. Joke's class was closest, "Sorry UA, but it's time to take you down."

As if everyone had planned it, all the other schools launched their balls at the small group. But Endo smiled, he raised his hands, and all the projectiles just froze, "Me and Synapse have got this. I spread out the Nanomachines earlier, so they could defend us.

One of the people they had seen earlier called to his friends, "Get back, I've got this." He placed his palms against the ground, "Break."

"That's not good." Endo shot into the sky, just in time to, as the ground split open, sending everyone across the field, "Divide and conquer it is."

The man, Mera came over the loudspeakers, "Someone finally passed… and he took out one-hundred and twenty people?!"

"Well, time to get to work." Endo shot out webs of Synapse, pinning down two random testers, "Sorry guys, but I'm not going to fail this."

Mera looked up at his computer again, "Looks like a couple more have passed."

* * *

While Endo had permission to use Synapse in public extreme situations, it didn't cover his quirk and with his new power, he wanted the license. "So you're the guy who finished second? You seem to be a worthy adversary."

"Yoarashi right?" Endo already knew this for certain, but he was just using his quirk to check the footage of the arena, " _His quirk is… wind?"_

"You are correct! And you must be Reiji Endo! The technopath from the festival!"

Something about the way he smiled didn't sit right with Endo, it felt like too much. "Yep." Several others began pouring in and the wind user dashed over to talk to them. Within time, Todoroki appeared, walking through the door as calm as ever. "Todoroki! Hey are any others with you?"

"No, just me."

Endo expected as much, both of them had been alone. "I hope everyone makes it." The next to enter was Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Asui, and Shoji. Yaoyorozu was limping, assisted by Jiro, who was bleeding from her ear, and Asui was being carried by Shoji. Endo rushed over, taking Yaoyorozu from Jiro, "What happened?"

She yawned, "I just overused my quirk, nothing bad. Asui was too cold and began to hibernate, so she's still feeling weak. And Jiro just got nicked on the ear."

"Let's get you something to eat."

As they passed Todoroki, she spared a fleeting smile, which he surprisingly returned, "I'm glad you made it Todoroki."

"Same to you."

* * *

After a while, everyone from their class showed up, Iida and Aoyama taking up the very last spots by sheer luck. "Alright, if all of the one-hundred who passed would turn their eyes to this screen we can continue." Endo looked at the large flat screen, but it seemed to be just a still image of the battlefield until sudden explosions tore through every nook and cranny possible. "The next test will be the last, you will practice rescuing civilians from dangerous situations. We will begin in ten minutes, please go to the bathrooms or take care of any necessary business before we start."

Ten minutes later the walls of the waiting room began to open like before, "Due to heavily damaged roads the first wave of rescue workers has been delayed. It is your job to save as many as possible!"

Endo formed his jetpack and created a loudspeaker on his armor, "I'll survey the field and give reports on their locations." He pointed one palm towards the ground, hundreds of floating stretchers began to form, "These will take the injured where it's safe." With that, he launched into the sky and began relaying messages.

After about thirty minutes of confirming locations, another loud voice reached out to him, "Endo we need you down in the city section!"

He dropped down to see Yaoyorozu, Sero, Sato, and Mineta all talking about how to get a group of three from out beneath the rubble. "I could try and create more support beams, but without a much firmer solution to hold them in place it's too risky."

Endo nodded and dug his Nanobots into the rubble, pulling it up and away, after that the bots snaked through the cracks and formed cocoons around the three people playing as civilians, "This will keep them safe as we extract them. Make sure-" Endo launched off at subsonic speeds.

Synapse had revealed something quite critical, " _Explosives detected."_

Endo reached the area where the injured were being taken care of, "Take cover!" As his armor fell off his body to cover the area quickly, a detonation broke through the wall near them. He landed on his metal leg, cracking the ground. "Everyone! Grab a civilian and make for a safer area, I'll hold off whatever comes through that smoke!" The students thankfully jumped right into the action, leaping, flying, or just running away with the actors. Endo's armor reformed and the shield in front of him was removed, revealing an army of grunts and.

" _Rank ten hero, Gang Orca."_

The guy with tremor powers pushed past Endo, Shindo as he learned later, placed his hands on the ground, "I've got this." The ground broke in front of him, destroying the balance of the grunts, "I won't let them get past."

A deep growling voice suddenly emerged in front of him, "Not good enough." Gang Orca had somehow gotten past the shattered ground.

Endo reached out to pull the rank ten hero away, but before he could a sound wave of some sort emanated from his head, stunning both of the front line fighters, "Only two rearguards when there's this much difference in ability? Looks like you underestimated us." He rapidly turned to his right, using the sonic attack again and shattering the waves of ice racing at him.

"I wouldn't say that." Orca turned around to see a cannon with a diameter wider than he was tall. It was white in color, with a dozens of spikes jammed into the ground for stability, and all of it was coming from Endo's armor, "Zero-point Omega Cannon!" A blue beam shot out, slamming into the pro and throwing him back.

The beam died down and Endo retracted it back into his armor, "Did that get him?" As if answering a black shape raced at him with insane speeds.

The sonic burst threw Endo back once more, this time since he was the target of the attack, it hit much harder.

When he awoke seconds later, he saw Orca engulfed in a fire tornado, which promptly vanished. Endo struggled to his feet, they couldn't afford to lose this advantage. The hero reached for the two now unconscious forms of Todoroki and Yoarashi, but paused, raising both his armored forearms, one to block Endo's rocket-propelled punch, and one to stop Midoriya's iron soled kick. Both of them cracked and broke off as Mera called out. "The last of the civilians have been evacuated. The test is over, after we tally the points, we will reveal the results." A yawn could be heard through the speakers, "Those injured should report to the infirmary, otherwise, change and gather by the scoreboard."

Endo's armor melted off to reveal the bodysuit he had added to the costume after training. It covered everything but his leg, leaving it open for those to stare at in confusion, and maybe a little disgust.

* * *

"Well, we did the exams based on how many mistakes you made, if your score fell below fifty, you failed the exam." The tired man clicked a button, "Here are the scores."


	13. Update

I hate to do this since I kinda liked the storyline I had going, but I'm afraid I have to rewrite the last two chapters I posted. This is the result of a couple things, but I realized that I didn't want the story to turn out this way, at least this soon in if at all. So the newest chapter will be delayed for quite a bit while I change what I need to. Sorry for those who liked the storyline, it may or may not actually happen, I can't truly be sure yet but thank you for sticking with the story!


	14. Kaiju

**This is the first big rewrite I've actually done for a story, so I just thought I would preface what I changed in case you didn't see the update message. Melissa no longer turns evil, that was a hastily thought up plot, which I should've spent more time on if I truly wanted to follow through with. Also, I'm changing Endo back to just a Technopath, he doesn't have electrokinesis or whatever I called it, I want him to only be able to control technology, I will eventually go back and rewrite the part where he learns that he can control muscle functions and the exam as well, but for now I just wanted to put out this chapter, sorry for such big changes and for not really thinking this plot through. Anyways, hopefully, these chapters are better than they were**

Chapter 13: Kaiju

Endo rapidly scanned for his name, a surge of relief pouring through him when he spotted it. He hadn't expected to fail, but it was the same reason children checked under their beds at night, they knew there was no monster, but they had to be sure. The real surprise came when the rest of the class all found their name, except for two. "Bakugo and Todoroki?" Endo looked back at the icy-hot student, Yaoyorozu had a hand on his shoulder murmuring comforting words. At that moment Endo wondered to himself if they had kissed since the forest, it was like they had lost all their inhibitions in that one moment and just forgot about it somewhat. But he noticed that Todoroki's cold exterior was being worn down bit by bit.

Endo was handed his sheet, seeing an almost perfect score, apparently, he had lost points when rocketing away to protect the medical area. It had been without any warning to his teammates or the civilians. "TWIG! LEMME SEE THAT!"

"I'm gonna have to say no and let you look at your own paper explosion boy." As he said it Yaoyorozu peered over his shoulder, looking at his score.

"Hey, we got matching scores!" She held up her own paper with a ninety-four on it.

Bakugo continued to scream, "DON'T MOCK ME PONYTAIL!"

Endo just rolled his eyes at Bakugo's disappointment, "That's what you get for being rude to the people you're trying to save."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW I WAS BEING RUDE?!"

"There's like a hundred cameras in here, I have access to all of them."

Mera started speaking once more, "For those of you who failed, do not despair, after a three-month course and an individual test you too will receive your license. With All Might now retired, we need as many heroes as possible. The first test was just to weed out the competition, this was to asses if you were ready to accept the responsibility of human life in your hands." He weakly raised his head, "This will, of course, keep you busy with your current studies and you can choose to retake the exam in April should you prefer it."

Everyone who passed was then handed their hero license, about the size of a normal driver's license, but it held so much more importance. Their first step towards becoming real heroes.

* * *

"I thought you would be asleep by now." Endo stood in the workshop's doorway, staring at the back of Melissa's head.

She spun around excitedly, "You're back!" Melissa ran over and hugged him, "How did it go?" In response, he only raised up his license, "Congratulations!" She seemed to think for a bit, "Wait, if you thought I was asleep then why did you come here?"

"I figured I might as well check. That being said... what are you doing here so late?" Endo looked around, realizing even Mei wasn't there.

"I'm working on my Swarm." Despite the fact that Endo now called his bots Synapse, Melissa's hadn't manifested sentience yet, for whatever reason, and they still referred to it as the Swarm.

"What are you trying to do with it?"

Melissa turned back to her computer, sitting in her chair, "Well, the one you gave me, while just as strong as yours, doesn't connect with me on the same level you can manage, for obvious reasons." Endo noticed a small frown on her lips, "I just… I want to be like you and Izuku. After what happened on I-Island, I just want to show people I'm not some quirkless nobody."

"You aren't some quirkless nobody. Look how about I get to work on your Swarm?" Endo couldn't help but feel awful about the situation, he here was with the suit she had made with him, and she couldn't even wear it. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room, where his Nanomachine builder rested. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll take care of what you've gotten so far."

Melissa stood once more, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "If you're sure…" She yawned loudly as her face scrunched up, "Then I guess I could get some sleep."

Endo laughed, "Goodnight Melissa."

"Goodnight Reiji." Just before she could walk out the door, an explosion could be heard, the windows rattling as the shockwave hit them.

Endo scanned the cameras in the school, terrified for a moment that a villain attack was occurring. He pulled Melissa back into the workshop, "Hold on." When he finally reached the battlegrounds Endo relaxed, "It's just Bakugo and Midoriya." He sighed, "Scared the crap outta me."

"What are they doing?"

"Fighting from the looks of it." Endo winced as a camera was destroyed, the explosion feeling like it was right in his face, "Well, Bakugo's fighting, Midoriya's trying to talk him out of it I bet."

"We need to go help him!" Melissa ran off at high speeds.

Endo cursed, she was just as fast as he was with the Swarm, "Wait!" He began chasing after her, but she had a huge head start.

Navigating the halls was somewhat difficult at the speeds he was racing and at one point he even leaped off a wall to take a corner. He couldn't use Synapse's jetpack in such an enclosed space, and Melissa seemed to be much faster than him. " _I've gotten used to my armor's mobility options, that's probably why she's faster than me."_ She also seemed significantly more nimble than himself, her Swarm enhanced her body, but it didn't change her muscle size, making her much more agile than Endo.

He burst out into the open air, seeing the battlegrounds not too far away, and Melissa just out in front of him, entering the training arena quickly. What he saw as he entered was quite the sight. The street and surrounding buildings were either scorched or torn up, Midoriya and Bakugo were both sat on the ground, bruises and marks decorating their bodies. Above them, stood All Might. As per usual Bakugo began shouting at them, "Get lost Twig! This doesn't concern you!"

All Might sighed in his weakened state, "Melissa and Endo both know about myself and young Midoriya. They discovered on I-Island when you were heading down the tower."

Bakugo growled, "Whatever." He stood walking over to Endo, meeting him eye to eye, "This is between me and him, take your little girlfriend and leave."

Endo looked over at the now-retired pro, who nodded solemnly, "Let's go Melissa." She was crouched over Midoriya, inspecting his injuries thoroughly.

"But-"

Midoriya sucked in breath rapidly as Melissa touched his cheek, "It's ok Melissa, we'll be fine." He gave her a weak smile.

Endo was tense, Bakugo was still staring him down, and his hands were slightly sparking. He was certain himself, Melissa, and Midoriya could take him, but he seemed worked up, that wouldn't make him any easier to defeat. Melissa saw Bakugo's hands and noticed that Endo's were similarly clenching. "Yeah, let's go." She stood rapidly and pulled him away from the bully.

Bakugo just scoffed and turned back to his teacher and classmate, "Yeah that's right, hold back your boyfriend, one of you bitches needs a leash."

Endo turned around, fire in his eyes, "What did you say?" Armor flowed out of his body.

"Endo!" Melissa grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away, "It's not worth it!" She actually managed to hold him in place while he fought with his anger. "Synapse code seven thirty-one, balance emotional state of your host."

" _Access code accepted."_

Endo felt the heat of his rage fall away as Synapse stabilized his neurotransmitters. He let his armor fall away and he stared at Melissa with confusion in his eyes, "You built in a failsafe?"

She looked down, "When we first built it, I snuck in that little bit of code. I wasn't sure how it would react to your body. I'm surprised you never saw the function."

"I never edited the code." He smiled, "That was pretty sneaky of you."

Bakugo roared in frustration, "LEAVE!"

Endo shrugged, "Sure." He had never felt so calm in his life, and even the screaming couldn't annoy him.

Melissa and Endo walked back to her dorm, "Sorry about that. I probably shouldn't have run off." She turned slightly red, "But, thank you for sticking up for me." Her fingers deftly moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I can't say I didn't want to hit him, but the satisfaction wasn't worth possible expulsion."

Endo nodded, "I understand… it was just… well after hearing about what people started saying to you after I-Island…" He trailed off, his point made.

She smiled, biting her lip, "I can stand up for myself now though." She went onto her tippytoes, leaning forwards to kiss him.

"Hey! What are you doing up still Melissa?!" Vlad walked around a corner in a black tank top and shorts, causing Melissa to jump and lose her balance.

Endo caught her as she stumbled over her words and her feet, "She was in the workshop and I was just walking her back to her dorm."

Vlad just smirked, "Go back to your dorms you two." He stood there until the two said their goodbyes and separated.

When Endo reached his dorm, he saw the lights on at the bottom level, so he used his jetpack to hop up to his balcony, if they needed him, they knew where to find him.

* * *

Endo left his room early the next morning to see Iida holding open the elevator door for him, "Thanks." He paused, not seeing any form of emotion on the straightlaced student, "Did… did you guys hear anything last night?"

Iida turned to him in confusion, "No, although I am quite the heavy sleeper. Did something happen?"

Endo thought for a moment, "Let me get back to you on that."

"I'm sorry, I don't understa-"

"Stupid Deku! You left dust on the window sile! How can you be this bad at cleaning?!" Bakugo and Midoriya each held a broom in the common room, going back and forth across the floor, all the while Bakugo screamed at his cleaning partner.

Endo shook his head, "Calm down Bakugo."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO TWIG!"

Jiro clutched her hands over her ears, "It's too early for this."

Iida straightened his glasses, "Why are you two cleaning?"

Midoriya just looked down in shame and Bakugo growled, so Kaminari jumped in, "They were caught fighting! Now they're under house arrest."

"It was quite the fight from the few things I could see."

Kirishima put his arm around Endo, "You saw the fight?!"

Endo scoffed, "Only parts, Bakugo kept destroying the cameras."

Yaoyorozu turned the corner, hand in hand with Todoroki, "We should just let them get back to cleaning. The rest of us have school soon."

"Wow Yaomomo, already holding hands with Todoroki? I thought you were a serious class president?" Jiro laughed as her friend's face turned beat red from her teasing.

Todoroki just sighed, "Can we just go to school?"

* * *

Yaoyorozu and Endo were escorting the class to a schoolwide meeting when they ran into Monoma leaning against a wall, "So… I heard class A had two people fail the exam."

Kirishima grinned, "And were you the only one to fail the exam like with the finals?"

Monoma turned around laughing as class B appeared, "No, we all passed! We've surpassed you class A!"

Pony Tsunotori was the last to stop, she was an English exchange student from what Endo knew, "Professor Vlad says that our two classes will be training together this semester! I can't wait!" Monoma then whispered into her ear, "I'll beat you up so bad, no one will even recognize you."

Endo tried not to laugh, but couldn't hold back a wide grin as he switched to English, "I'd ask Kendo about any phrase Monoma tells you before you say it."

She looked shocked, "You speak English?"

"Uh, well no, I just let my Nanobots take over and they translate my thoughts to words." He smirked, "By the way." He repeated what she had told them back to her.

She instantly bowed low, apologizing profusely.

Monoma glared at Endo, "What did you tell her?"

"Just not to trust you."

Monoma looked angry for a second before Kendo hit him on the back of the head, "Let's just go."

"Hey, you guys are blocking the way!"

Endo turned to look at the newcomer, Shinso, the purple-haired brainwasher, "Sorry man, we'll get going." The meeting was short, they brought up the fact that two, unnamed students, fought last night. That was pretty much it, aside from principal Nezu making a long speech about his fur.

* * *

"That thing seemed kinda pointless if you ask me. Stuff we already knew."

"Yeah, at least they weren't specified." Endo was spotting for Kirishima during their free training time. He looked out at the dirt field they were training on, and spotted something that caught his attention. "Hey, Sato. Can you take over for me?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

Yaoyorozu was twirling around her staff in complex motions, pushing back Todoroki with ease. She swept the staff under his legs, knocking him to his butt and pinning him there. "You definitely stopped hesitating." She turned to see a silver weapon pointed right in her face, she instinctively used her staff to hit the Endo's away. Endo smiled, "No quirks. No Synapse." He lunged at her jabbing his weapon for her midsection. She was unready and as such, the attack snuck past her staff, but Todoroki leapt up batting it away. "Oh, wanna make it interesting?" Endo split his staff into two batons.

"Go ahead and use Synapse, you'll need it." Yaoyorozu smiled confidently at her friend.

"Well, if you insist." Endo raised his arms, "Ding Ding."

Todoroki took the first try, leading with a downward blow to Endo's head, but it was easily parried with the right baton, while the left went to slam into his side. Yaoyorozu stepped in, blocking it just barely. It became a flurry of blows as Endo was pushed to the defensive, they were in perfect sync, when one fell to Endo, the other stepped up to defend. Yaoyorozu rushed him, obscuring his view of Todoroki as she blocked both batons. She grinned, "One-zero."

Endo raised one eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He was certain he had blocked her staff.

She backed up and pointed at his metal leg, Todoroki's staff was resting on it. "You're holding back aren't you?" His voice was laced with only a slight pant.

"Well yeah, otherwise it wouldn't be that much of a challenge."

"It wasn't much of a challenge for us." Yaoyorozu rested her staff on her shoulder, "Maybe you should turn up the difficulty so we don't beat you so easily."

"You're just asking for it now aren't you?" He felt Synapse increase his physical abilities slightly as the next fight began. This time, the other two were on the defensive, but Endo was doing something wrong, he was paying too much attention to his metal leg. That was how what happened next came to pass. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki both went for two different spots on his body, feinting at the last second to another point. At that moment just before the impact Synapse exploded out of Endo, pooling in front of him, " _Synapse? What happened?"_

There was no response as the puddle began to take form, it grew to ten feet tall. The figure was covered in spikes, all the way up to its elongated neck, the face was horrific, a mix of a dragon, snake, and human. Talons lined its feet and hands, feet that stomped towards him, "We are in danger!" The voice was deep, it rattled his body with its power, "Only six of us remain! The multiverse must survive, you must bring us together!" The form clutched at his head before falling to the ground, collapsing back into a puddle of Synapse.

Everyone on the field stared at him in shock, "What was that?"

Endo had felt a familiarity about the shape of the monster, like he had seen it before, it rung bells in his head. "I-I think that was me."

 **And I have now set something up that I'm sure is going to be way harder than I thought it would be to follow through with. But this was always the plan with creating multiple Endo's. If you hadn't figured it out yet, that was Akari Endo, from my other fic Kaiju. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a comment or review of what you thought, it's always appreciated.**


	15. What's so Special About Endo

**Since I still haven't rewritten the previous chapters I would just like to restate that Endo no longer has the power to control electrical signals, just technology itself. I'm super busy with school right now, so hopefully, I'll have time soon.**

Chapter 14: What's So Special About Endo

"You mean… you made that?" Todoroki was crouched over the puddle of Synapse.

"I… no. Did you guys not hear it?" His friends looked at each other in confusion.

"You heard it speak to you?"

Endo nodded vigorously as he reabsorbed the puddle, "It said that we are being hunted, only four remain, and... it said something about the multiverse."

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened, "You think it was you? From another dimension?"

"I- no no no." Endo shook his head, "That's insane, this is crazy I probably just heard something. And you know what, I've seen that monster before, I drew it once, that's probably it!"

"Well, either way, I think you should make it more often!" Kirishima draped his arm around Endo, "It was badass!"

Yaoyorozu, however, wasn't convinced by his excuse, "Are you sure Endo? We can always talk to Aizawa."

"I'm sure. It was nothing." But Endo knew, deep down, that it was something, he just wasn't ready to admit he had heard a voice no one else had. "I'm sure."

* * *

"You saw a monster? That you didn't create consciously?" Melissa sat across from him in the workshop, they had been working diligently to get her armor up and running, "And it talked to you?"

"Yeah! But the worst part is no one else heard it! It was so weird, like I had the urge to make it, but I wasn't in control of them." Endo was leaning back in his chair while he interfaced with the computer, "Make sure you account for your increased strength. Anyways I just don't know if I'm losing my mind or…" He put his hands on his head, "I want to know what it was."

"Well, why don't you try going to sleep?"

"Huh? What good would that do me, Melissa?"

"You haven't had a proper sleep that wasn't initiated through combat since you were given Synapse. I think a nap might help… it could be a side effect of not sleeping." Melissa gazed at him with thoughtful blue eyes. "Synapse code seven thirty-one, initiate an hour long nap for your host."

Endo smiled, "You suc…" He instantly fell back into his chair, his eyes closed. His return to dreams was an odd one, he seemed to be standing in a dark room, with a spotlight illuminating him. He felt completely lucid, his flicked himself and actually recognized the pain, "Where am I?" His voice echoed throughout the room.

"You are in the Nexus."

Endo spun around to a deep, familiar voice, "Who are you?"

"Ain't it obvious kid? I'm you." A man with a large scar covering the right side of his face stepped into the light. His eyes were just as blue as Endo's and his hair just as dark. But something was different about him, he seemed older, "We've been trying to get through to you, but you hadn't retreated deep into your subconscious for a while. In fact, only I managed to get to you."

"So it was real. Who are you? Besides me I mean."

The man laughed, "I'm Akari Endo, but you can just call me Typhon." He then got serious, "I'm also one of the six remaining Endo's in the multiverse. And you Reiji Endo are going to bring us together." He sighed, cursing himself, "I can't tell you too much, the more you know the easier it is for them to find you."

"Them?"

Typhon shook his head, "As I said, the more you know…" His eyes began to glow bright red, "I can't stay much longer, but in order to keep you safe, I'm going to block some of your memories. You just need to know that you need to build the machine." A look of deep sadness overtook his face, "I hate to even consider messing with your memories, but for now it is the only option."

"Wait! What machine?! Something to jump between dimensions?! I can't do that!" Endo tried to back up, but Typhon got him up against a wall.

"Not alone, but I've seen what point in time you reside at, you have friends… people who will help." With that, he placed his hand upon Endo's forehead and a bright light overtook the dark room.

"Reiji! Wake up!"

Endo sat up quickly, he groggily looked at his surroundings, he was on the floor of the lab now, "What's wrong?" Melissa's face was one of deep concern.

"You were shaking, like really badly, and you were muttering a lot." She held a hand up to his forehead, "What happened?"

It was like flowing water, one second he felt the liquid in his hand and the next it had slipped through his fingers, "I… I don't actually remember much. It all seems so broken." He held his hands to his head as if trying to pry out the memories. "All I can remember is someone telling me to build a machine. Something to unite the six of us across the multiverse."

"The six of us?"

"That's all I can remember, that and the fact that this is something extremely important." Endo stood shakily, leaning on the table, his nerves were frayed from the experiences of today. First, a monster yelled at him, then he had been told to build a machine that would prove something the smartest people on the world had yet to do definitively. He had saved himself from death with the help of Melissa, but this was just insane. "Let's finish your Swarm, then we can cross the bridge of breaking space-time."

* * *

"Alright class, now that Midoriya is back from house arrest I'll go more in depth about your work studies." He gestured to the door, "And there are some people here to help with that." In walked three students, two male, one female, "These are the Big Three, the top students of UA. The strongest of the strong." Aizawa looked back over at them, not even slightly excited about their power, "You want to introduce yourselves? How about you go first Amajiki?"

Endo examined the one supposedly called Amajiki. He had messy hair, not unlike Endo's, but it was a slight indigo color. Amajiki was hunched over, his gaze locked onto the floor, "Mirio, Hado, I can't do it, no matter what I imagine them as, they remain human-like." He spun around placing his forehead against the wall.

" _He seems to have extreme anxiety."_

Endo rolled his eyes, " _Thanks for the diagnostic Synapse... I remember when I was like that, I hated talking to people in middle school."_ Before Synapse or even the Swarm had happened, he had been a totally different person.

"Ok well, I'm Hado Nejire! It's so exciting to meet you all!" She grinned with joy as her long blue hair bounced behind her, "There's so much I want to know about your quirks!" She ran between desks asking rapid-fire questions, "Todoroki how'd you get your scar? Mina, can your horns grow back? Endo is your leg part of your quirk?"

Endo scowled as she pointed at his prosthetic, he had to leave it exposed because otherwise, he tended to accidentally tear the fabric. Before he could formulate a response she moved onto the next. Endo saw their homeroom teacher glare at the last student, a tall buff guy with short spiky blonde hair. "Isn't this a little inefficient?"

"Don't worry. I'll wrap this up!" He leaned forward on the podium at the front of the room, "Let's hear a nice loud…" Dead silence enveloped the room as his attempt fell on deaf ears, "Ok well I guess that didn't work!" A smile never left his face, he didn't seem one to be discouraged, "Anyways I'm Mirio Togata! You guys must be pretty confused huh? Some random students come in here to tell you about something that isn't even mandatory. Well…" Mirio paused, as if considering something, "You know what? Eraser do you think we could do something a bit more hands on?"

The teacher shrugged, "Do what you must."

"Alright then! Everyone get your P.E. uniforms on and meet me in the gym!"

* * *

"This is seriously happening? All of us against one of you?" Endo was swirling Synapse around his body in a defensive stance. He didn't know this guy's quirk and he'd rather not be caught off guard.

"This is totally happening Endo!" Mirio was stretching his legs, an abundance of energy came off of him.

Kirishima crashed his fists together, "Well then… thanks for the opportunity."

He smiled wide, "I'm happy to oblige, now who's first?"

"Me!" Midoriya stepped forwards, his body crackling with green lightning and as he leapt at their fellow student, something very odd happened.

"AHHHH!" Jiro shrieked at the top of her lungs as Mirio's clothes literally fell off him, and Midoriya's foot passed straight through the guy's face.

Endo, Aoyama, Mina, and Sero all launched their respective ranged attack. The second before they impacted the rock behind Mirio, Endo saw all the attacks pass through his body once more. The explosion was quite powerful thanks to Endo's cannon and Aoyama's laser, however, when the dust cleared, Mirio simply wasn't there anymore, neither was the rock behind him for that matter. Suddenly, Jiro was shrieking once more, Endo turned to see Mirio flying up behind her, "I think I'll start with the long-distance fighters."

Endo was in that group, and as such activated his armor, readying himself for an attack. "Well if energy didn't work, how about sound?" He put his two hands together, palms facing each other and Synapse swirled around, coalescing into a radar-like shape and as soon as he had a clear shot, he took it. Focused sound waves expelled from the device washing over Mirio, who, for just a fraction of a second, clenched his face in pain, but then he was gone as he fell into the ground. Endo shot into the air of the gym, from what he could tell the guy couldn't fly, at least he hoped not.

As Mirio popped up around the battlefield, taking out classmate after classmate, Endo deployed the entire arsenal of Synapse, missiles, energy beams, sonic attacks, he even tried some weird hypersonic bullets that vibrated at a different frequency, suggested by Synapse, but nothing worked. It was especially hard to attack since his friends were all scattered across the floor unconscious and after the guy attacked the close-range fighters, Endo was the only one still standing, or flying rather. Mirio smiled up at Endo soon after taking a calm breath, "Hmm, you've certainly got quite the variety of attacks. I wonder-"

He was cut off as a massive blast from Endo's chest slammed into where he was standing, but like before, when the dust cleared, he was gone. Endo looked over the battlefield, he was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he was under for some time, and the technopath began to grow restless. He had been so fast earlier, so much so that it felt like nobody had even had the time to retaliate. " _Self-preservation prot-"_

Endo felt something slam into just below his ribcage, he looked down as pain coursed through his body to see Mirio grinning even wider than before, "Your armor is pretty cool, but no matter what, there will always be some amount of distance between it and your skin." Both fell back to the ground, with Mirio practically using Endo to cushion his fall.

Synapse put the production of endorphins into high gear, culling the pain as best as possible, but his host was still writhing in pain. Mirio had been moving fast enough to avoid Endo's eyes, and as such the force he slammed into him with was unbearable. Super strength didn't even compare, " _This guy's insane!"_

After everyone had at least somewhat regained the ability to stand they gathered in front of the Big Three. "So what did you guys think about my quirk?"

The whining from the class was quite loud, complaining about him being too strong. "Are you a hybrid like Todoroki? Able to slip through things and warp?"

"Nope, just the one quirk." He crossed his buff arms, "It's called permeation. It allows me to slip through anything… even the ground."

Endo sighed, "That's how you got to us."

"Yep! See there's this funny thing about matter, it can't overlap, so when I release my quirk underground, I get shot back up. While I'm completely covered in my quirk it removes all my senses, I can't breathe, see, smell, hear, or feel. It's not as powerful as you'd think, it requires a ton of focus."

Endo groaned and facepalmed, "I could've just blasted the whole field with sonic attacks until you were forced to take the hit."

"What do you mean?! That would've gotten all of us too!" Kaminari was shaking Endo by his shoulders viciously.

"Anyways, that's what I learned at my work study, focus. You will not be treated as an observer, you will be treated as a sidekick, expected to fight, to inspire. It can be terrifying, but those things are what push you to be stronger than you were! That's why you should do it first-years, even if you're scared!"

Aizawa rubbed his eyes, "All right we're going back now, say thank you!"

* * *

Endo sat heavily upon a couch in the common room, he was deep in thought about what to do. He hadn't gone to the internships, he was busy dying, so that left him with zero contacts. He could always just plug into a phone line with his powers, but most pros probably wouldn't respect it. "Oi! Twig! Why aren't you in the lab with Blondie?!"

Endo turned in confusion, "Bakugo? Um, why do you care? You hate me."

His face was bright red, and his eyes were filled with fire, "Because! The more people in here, the more shit you bastards track around!"

The technopath rolled his eyes, "Aizawa said he didn't want me there too late anymore because it encouraged others to stay later as well. And they need sleep so-"

"I didn't ask for a fucking rundown! Just a simple fucking answer! Jesus!" He stalked away, hauling everyone's trash to the garbage outside.

" _Maybe I could ask one of the teachers. Or maybe even the Big Three, I'm sure they have connections!"_ He prepared to used his quirk to find their phone number through the manipulation of the smartphones in the area. But just before he could, his own phone rang, "Hello, this is Reiji Endo. Can I help you?" He walked to the elevator, wanting to take the call in private, an odd pet peeve of his, he didn't like talking on the phone in public.

"Hello Endo, this is Haruki Hirata, head of the Nemesis Hero Agency. I apologize for calling so late, but I just so happened to hear about UA's work studies and was curious if you wanted to come work for me, we are looking for interns all the time." The voice was shrill and hoarse, not something you'd expect from a hero, but that wasn't what Endo was focused on.

"Mr. Hirata, I'm very grateful for the offer, and would love to come work for you, but I do have one question… how did know about the work studies and my phone number for that matter? Us students only found out about it today pretty much."

"Let an old man keep his secrets for now, all will be explained later, should it be necessary. Now I understand you have one more question."

Endo pulled the phone away from his face in shock, inspecting it as if there was something wrong with it, "Um, yeah, I was curious if I could bring someone with me, a friend." There was no answer for a second, "Just please give her a chance sir, she's worth it I promise."

When the man spoke again, his voice sounded even worse, "But of course! I'd love to give you both a chance! I'll text you and Melissa my location and when you should come in. Now enjoy the rest of your night!"

Before Endo could wish him the same, the line clicked and went dead. " _What the hell just happened? WAIT! HE KNEW MELISSA'S NAME!"_ Endo stared back down at his phone, he hadn't detected any malware while the call had been going, " _Who the hell is that guy?"_

" _I myself have no logical answers, however, I do believe it is in your best interest to call Melissa and give her the news."_

" _Yeah, good idea."_ Endo held the phone back up to his ear.

A cheery, "Hello!" Lit up Endo's face.

"Hey Melissa! I've got some… interesting news. You might want to get Shield ready as soon as possible."

 **Whew! School has been definitely keeping me busy, and as such I haven't had the same amount of time to write as I did over winter break. Either way I do hope to keep up this story in full force, since I've got some huge plans for the future chapters. Hope you enjoyed! All comments are appreciated!**


	16. Typhon

Chapter 15: Typhon

"This is the place right?" Melissa looked down at her phone, lit up with a map of the city.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it to be so big. I saw pictures online, but the scale was way off I guess." They both had their UA uniforms on, standing in front of a towering office building that housed the man who had contacted them. Haruki Hirata had known way more than he should've been able to, and it had intrigued both students to the point of no return, they had become obsessed with the idea of who he was. Endo turned back to Melissa as they entered, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, "How's Shield doing so far?"

"So far so good. I don't really know how well it'll function since we didn't have time to test in the field."

Endo nodded, "It'll all be fine… it hasn't started… you know… talking to you yet? Right?"

Melissa shook her head with a smile, "I'll let you know as soon as I start hearing voices in my head Reiji." A roll of his eyes was the only response she got as they walked inside.

The lobby is enormous and ornate, reminding Endo of Yaoyorozu's house, crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling, evenly spaced out in perfect symmetry. They were about to talk to the receptionist when a large bald man in a suit approached them, "Reiji Endo, Melissa Shield." A statement, not a question, "Right this way." He ushered them into an elevator separated from the rest. Once inside he places his palm against a scanner and once it blinks green, he fishes a key from his pocket, inserting it and swiftly turning it, "Top floor, disable metal detectors." He turned to the two teens, "It wouldn't do any good anyway considering what you have inside you both."

Endo frowned, but said nothing, " _I would assume they would know about mine, but Melissa's too?"_

The ride is short and tense, but once they arrive the man gestures for them to exit, remaining rooted in place as the doors close, sealing them on the top floor. It is a simple hallway leading to a single door, but there is almost an air of danger. Melissa seems to notice the same thing, "I don't feel safe."

Endo takes her hand in his, "It'll be fine, we can fly out if something happ-"

"Would you two just get in my office?! I'm not going to hurt you!" A resounding deep voice, unlike what Endo had heard on the phone earlier, beckons from the door. "I understand the concern you feel because we know so much about you, but come on! We're a large hero agency after all!" Melissa looks over at Endo, who simply nods, squeezes her hand and walks over to the door, turning the handle smoothly. The sight inside is nowhere near what anyone would expect to see on the top floor of an office building. The room was enormous, presumably taking up the whole floor. It was an entire Koi pond and at the center of that pond rested a small island, with a man sitting cross-legged, eyes closed, and a faint smile playing on his lips. "Finally, the Sword and the Shield arrive!"

" _Sword? I see how Melissa is Shield, but Sword? For me?"_ Melissa thankfully looked just as confused as Endo and yelled over to the man on the island.

"Sir, we would really appreciate some answers right now! How do you know all these things about us?"

The man slowly opened his eyes, they were a startling yellow as if lightning itself had been personified, "Because, I know two very important people, The Technological Heroes: Sword and Shield."

"Mr. Hirata, I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are referring to." Endo tensed as the man sighed and rose to his feet, slowly approaching them.

"Who else could I refer to at this moment, hmm?" He was a towering man up close, not much muscle, but enough to strike an imposing figure. He pointed at the two teens in turn, "Sword… Shield." When both still looked at him in confusion he took a deep breath, "Have either of you heard of Sir Nighteye? No? Well, he is an amazing man and an even better hero. But the most intriguing quality about him is his quirk, foresight. The ability to see a person's future, perfectly accurate, never once has it failed him because it picks out the correct events that will occur. Perfectly accurate… in a sea of billions of possibilities, did you know that in the next minute, three-hundred and sixty-two thousand, five hundred and five possibilities are clear to me." He smiled, "Imagine looking five years into the future… billions upon billions. I can see them all, but I cannot know which will happen." The man suddenly laughed loudly, "I suppose I was taking a gamble by saying some of those things to you, they could've been entirely off." His eyes narrowed for a second, "No, I'm not crazy… well, maybe a little."

"How did you…?"

"Many futures show you saying that Endo." He shrugged, "I've always been a gambling man, I trust my gut instincts. My gut and my quirk told me to contact you… you aren't normal Endo, I've seen what you become and things you will face… but, that machine will save you, do not fear." Endo stepped back, a simultaneous pulse of fear and relief shot through him, he wasn't crazy, but he was meant to help save the multiverse. "Thankfully for you, that even is still some time away, so you don't have to stress about it while both of you intern here." He walked back to the island, "Sword and Synapse, Shield and Swarm, I will contact you when you are needed, I promise."

* * *

Days passed and their friends appeared on the news, featured for their heroic acts, but Endo and Melissa received no call, nothing. "He wouldn't have forgotten about us, I'm sure of it."

Melissa had her arms wrapped around his torso, late nights and deep conversations had brought them closer than ever. "Are you sure though? He did seem kinda crazy."

"He can see the future, he'll call any second now." Suddenly Endo's phone lit up.

"It can't be… I mean, was he waiting for us to say it?"

Endo picked up the phone, "Only one way to find out." He answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Endo, I apologize for not calling sooner, but I did say I would call when you were needed. Well, we've got something big happening, and it's a problem only you two can help prevent."

Endo glanced back at Melissa, "Where do you need us?"

* * *

Melissa struggled with flying, the Swarm wasn't as intuitive as Synapse and as such had trouble adjusting for her. Endo, however, practically slept flying, letting Synapse take over, "Want me to carry you? It would be bad if you crashed into something."

"No!" They were communicating across linked comms, "If I don't figure this out now, I won't be able to use it during the mission." Her's was a black suit, just as the Swarm used to be, same design, except her jetpack and energy, came out as red. It looked slightly evil, but they figured that if they were going to be partners, some variation would be nice.

"Ok, well here's the hardest part… landing amongst… our classmates?" Endo dropped like a rock out of the sky, letting his armor expand into a parachute at the last second, allowing him to land on both feet gently. "What are you all doing here?" He stood in front of Midoriya, Uraraka, Asui, and Kirishima, not to mention the Big Three just behind them. Meanwhile, Melissa heavily dropped to one knee as she landed.

"Ah!" As she yelped everyone turned to her.

Uraraka smiled, "Is that who I think it is?"

The black suit slunk into Melissa's body letting her blonde hair roll down her back. She smiled at them, "Hey guys!"

Nejire practically jumped for joy, "Endo is this your girlfriend?! What's her quirk?! Is it the same as yours?!"

Amajiki just looked down and quietly said, "We should probably just focus on the meeting Nejire."

Endo nodded, "That's actually a good point, I have no idea why we were called here. I was just told their was a problem we could help with."

"Well then what are we doing standing around like this?" Mirio gestured to the meeting room doors inside, "Let's get going!"

Endo was surprised when he stepped through the doors, dozens of heroes were there, including, "Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka ran up to their teacher, "What are you doing here?"

"They asked me here, so I obliged. And either way, I had a few things to add."

Endo felt a hand rest on his shoulder, "Glad you could make it Sword, you too Shield."

"Mr. Hirata, thanks for calling us." At this, the seer began laughing.

"Please tell me you said he'll call any second now!" He had a large childlike grin on his face.

Melissa sighed, "We did."

"YES!" Hirata seemed a little less mysterious than he had the previous day, a little more human.

Midoriya gave Endo a sideways glance, "Sword?"

"Well, she's Shield, so I'm Sword I guess." Endo shrugged, he was impartial to the name, it seemed a bit too simple, but it worked with the two of them.

"What about Synapse? I liked that one." Kirishima looked over from a very large man in an orange hoodie.

"Well my Nanobots are keeping with Synapse and hers are staying Swarm, that way we can distinguish everything easier."

What looked like an average salaryman raised his voice, "We will be starting the meeting, please take your seats!"

As the information was doled out, Endo began to grow bored with the slow rate of information, so he tilted his head back, and interfaced with the tablet of the one presenting, Bubble Girl. He tuned back in as a dark-skinned man pointed at the students, "Even if they're UA students we can't talk with them around. We're just burning daylight." He glared at Endo, "That one even had his eyes closed!"

"I was absorbing the info from her device."

The man scoffed, "Still, what benefit do they grant us? This is a serious discussion."

"Enough outta you! These two are prime witnesses!" The fat man from earlier, Fat Gum stood rapidly, trying to silence the dissent.

Hirata nodded, "And mine are here for a crucial reason."

Fat Gum nodded, "Yesterday, in Red Riot's battle Tamaki was shot with something we'd never see before… a drug that erases quirks."

The silence was crushing for a moment, the things they treasured the most as a hero were in danger. Mirio quickly asked Amajiki if he was ok. "Yeah, it came back after sleeping on it."

The dark-skinned man, Rocklock, shook his head, "So no big deal then right?"

Nighteye adjusted his glasses, "Not exactly. See thanks to Red Riot, we were able to retrieve the contents of one bullet and inside, we found something disturbing. Human cells… that's how this connects to the Eight Precepts. Chisaki, one of the heads, his quirk Overhaul, rapid disassembly and reassembly of anything, he has an illegitimate daughter. When these two found her." He gestures to Midoriya and Mirio, "She was covered in a great deal of bandages."

Ryukyu, the dragon hero put a hand to her mouth, "How could someone do something so hideous?"

Kirishima looked around confused, "Wait… what are you saying?"

"To put it simply, they're probably making the bullets out of her body. The bullets are currently not very close to completion but imagine if, when finished, they did more than damage a quirk, they destroyed it completely." Nighteye had his hands clasped solemnly on his podium, it was a dark topic.

"That's why these two are here!" Hirata gestured to his interns.

"It is?" They asked in sync.

"Yep, just distribute a little Swarm and Synapse to each person, have it track them and defend against bullets."

Endo shook his head, "It doesn't just work like that, Swarm isn't programmed for a task like that, and I would have to devote constant attention to controlling it."

Hirata nodded, "Then get to work on a solution, we have a couple days." He nodded once more at Nighteye, "Now, how do we get that girl outta there?"

"That's the problem, we don't know how far ahead they have planned."

Aizawa raised his hand, "I have a question. At this rate we aren't going to decide on anything, so why don't one of you two just look into the future to see what happens?"

Hirata took on a serious look, "My quirk is a roll of the dice, I won't risk that while a child's life is in danger."

Before Nighteye could respond, Endo posed a question, "Do we know where their hideout is? Cause if we do, I could map their whole base with Synapse, and confirm the location of the child."

"We do know the location, we were just waiting for stable and certain intelligence. How long would it take?" Nighteye fixed his cold stare upon the technopath.

"Depends on the size of their base, how many cameras they have, and how many people stationed there." Endo put a hand to his chin, "While I'm developing the new version of Synapse, I could integrate special scouting programming. Couple days… max."

"We can't just rely on some kid one-hundred percent!" Rocklock raised his hands in exasperation.

Nighteye nodded, "I agree, Endo, get on that, everyone else, continue your investigations as planned. That is all thank you for coming."

* * *

Three heroes stood in an alleyway by the Eightfodl Cleanser's base, they were surrounding Endo, who was deep in concentration. "Just a couple more minutes and I'll have everything." The scouting had been easier than expected, cameras were everywhere, making it extremely easy to build an image of the maze that spread beneath the building. Thankfully the mechanism that opened the secret passage down to it was operated by a hidden keypad, revealing itself to Endo. Despair had begun to set in, he had nearly scoped the whole complex, but he had yet to see this child, " _Please, please."_ Synapse went under, door after door until there was only one left. It wasn't at the deepest part of the base, but it was pretty far from the original entrance. Synapse went under the door once more, giving Endo a rush of relief.

The room was filled with unopened children toys and on the bed laid a small girl, her hair was bluish-white, a horn protruded from her forehead, and worst of all, Nighteye's claim was right. Her arms were covered with dozens of bandages that were getting soaked as she cried through them. Endo scowled, he wanted to rush in right now and get her out, but he had no choice, Synapse was pulled out of the base, bit by bit. "Ok, I've got everything, the girl is there, I need to relay all the info to Nighteye."

* * *

A white model filled the room, it was an exact recreation of the base, including the people that had been there. "The girl is in one of the deeper parts of the complex, heavily guarded."

"I can also confirm this. Yesterday I managed to use my quirk on one of the minions of Chisaki, and saw the quickest route to the room, however, this map gives us a huge advantage." Nighteye stood, gesturing to his sidekicks, "The operation begins tomorrow, gather everyone. We will not let them escape with the girl again!"

* * *

Eight AM, everyone had gathered outside the police station, about a hundred guys in SWAT gear, and dozens of heroes, "Alright everyone, thanks to the efforts of Sword and Shield we have a full map of the complex, however, our first priority is the child. We will be split into two teams, one to invade the caverns and one to remain outside and handle any stragglers. Furthermore, we will be distributing these capsules." He held up a small sphere, about the size of a tennis ball, "You will hold it against your body and it will activate, clinging to you and blocking any bullets that should come your way."

Endo tapped Mirio on the shoulder, "Sorry man, but if you phase while one is on your body, it won't phase with you, I just couldn't figure it out."

Mirio nodded, a determined fire in his eyes, "No worries, you did the best you could for everyone here!"

When they arrived at the villain base Endo was told he and Melissa were to remain outside, "Melissa is new to this, so I expect you to remain out here to protect her." Hirata rested a heavy hand on Endo, "I'm not a fighter, I was told to return to base, but good luck you two. I see great things in your future!"

"Alright once I'm done reading their warrant, that is your cue to rush in!" The officer went to buzz the comm system just next to the large bamboo doors, but before he could, Endo pulled him to the side, just in time to, as a large man in a plague mask slammed through the doors.

"So many visitors! So early!" He went to attack the normal officers standing in wait, "So tell me! What do you want?!"

His fist was suddenly caught in a large taloned hand, Endo turned to see the full scope of the situation. Ryukyu had transformed into a giant dragon, "The Ryukyu team will deal with this! You all go!"

Endo set down the warrant reader and shouted over his comms, "Melissa! Go for the head!"

Both activated their jetpacks, covering their fists in a large amount of the swirling metal, they charged the beast. Ryuku strengthened her grip, pulling the man into the range of the attack, they hit him on opposite sides of his mask. The impact caused a large shockwave, scattering the low-level thugs trying to buy time for their leaders, and also throwing Ryukyu back a little. The man fell to his knees, instantly unconscious, "Well that was easier than I expected." Endo took off his helmet and looked around, the Nighteye group was already inside, and most of the other thugs were secured. He walked over to Melissa, who was breathing heavily, "Well done!"

"Thanks! It was quite the adrenaline ru..sh…" She and several others suddenly fell over.

"MMM! SO MUCH TO ABSORB! DELICIOUS" The man had awoken and stood once more, "I LOVE THIS DRUG!"

Endo looked over to Ryukyu, she was slumped down, her dragon form much smaller than earlier. " _He's draining everyone's stamina!"_ The technopath jumped over to Melissa and snatched her up in his arms, pulling her back to cover.

Nejire jumped into the air and began assaulting the villain with her shockwaves, but it had almost no effect, it was just slowing him down.

Ryukyu, Uraraka, and Asui had gathered all the police behind a chunk of concrete that had erupted from the battle. Endo looked over them, they were all at their limit it seemed, "Stay here, myself and Nejire can handle it!" The draining didn't seem to affect him, he wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that he didn't breathe or sleep, but he didn't care. He stepped out from behind the rock and slammed his hands to the ground, releasing Synapse to build a cannon, "Nejire draw him over in front of me!" Thankfully the man seemed too enraged to not be thinking straight.

The base of the cannon hammered itself into the ground to steady itself, he needed it big enough to hurt the villain, and as such it was huge. Nejire growled as she felt her strength ebb, "Got it!" She leaped across the street, landing and letting the man charge her head on.

"Come here girly! Let me drain you!"

She smiled, "Nope."

As she jumped into the air Endo closed his helmet, bracing for the kickback, "Zero-point Omega Cannon!" The high pitched beam that came out slammed into the villain with such force that it caused the ground to crack fifty feet away.

The beam died down, leaving dust to coat the area, "Is that it?" Nejire was hovering above Endo, who was working on disconnecting himself from the weapon.

"It should've been-" He was silenced as a powerful fist slammed into his chest, shattering his ribs and denting his armor.

"ENDO!" Nejire screamed as the technopath was flung through a dozen buildings by the punch.

Ryukyu stood weakly, she didn't have much left, the drug the villain was using had worn off, but the damage was done.

Endo's vision was blurry, he could tell he was about to black out from pain, Synapse was doing his best to repair his host's body, but the damage was pretty bad, and Endo drifted into unconsciousness.

"Hey kid, you look like you're in a tough spot." Endo looked around the dark room, it seemed so familiar, and so did that voice. "Why don't we give you a boost?" A man with dark hair and a scar on his face walked into the light, right alongside a young teen, her eyes sparkled with intrigue.

Her soothing voice called out to him, "This power is not a pleasant one, prepare yourself."

Endo awoke to a burning feeling, it wasn't painful though, it felt good. The feeling spread through him, pure power, it was overwhelming, it was enormous, it was… monstrous. His eyes began to glow red.

Nejire and Ryukyu were trying to protect the remaining police officers, he had drained all of them with his quirk, becoming nearly unstoppable. Even Asui and Uraraka were on the ground, and Melisssa was still weak from the attack. Swarm didn't have the same side-effects as Synapse, so she wasn't immune to the quirk. "We… have to… protect them… Nejire." They were both breathing heavily as the wall of muscle approached them, their quirks were drained and so were they, it all seemed to be over.

A sudden black shape flew past them, just as large, if not larger than the villain himself, it caught his fist and drove its own attack into his face. Everyone got a full look of the beast, yellowish spikes covered its black carapace, and a large trident-tipped tail sprouted from behind. But the worst part about it was certainly the face. Glowing red eyes rested in their sockets, while a snarling face gnashed its teeth. The weirdest part, however, was the legs, one was black like the rest of the body, but the other was a silvery white.

The villain had stumbled back from the attack, "Ugh! What are y-" He didn't have time to finish the question, as the monster was on him faster than it should've been able to move. The tail morphed into a sort of wrecking ball, slamming into the side of the villain, while a swift and powerful punch crashed down on the villain's head, shattering the very ground beneath them and pulling them into one of the underground tunnels. The roar that erupted from the beast's mouth could be heard for miles around. Before another attack could be made, the monster clutched at its stomach and began to shrink, all the way back to Endo. He looked around, disorientated by the sudden shift in scale, " _Did that just happen?"_ He triggered his armor, suddenly hovering above the falling villain.

Endo flinched back as the villain disintegrated entirely and beneath the blood and gore of his body, he saw Chisaki, reached through the veil. All of the sudden it came back together, fusing the two into one impossibly strong monster. A large inorganic fist came flying for Endo, but in a flash, he was seeing something entirely different, it reminded him of the one time All Might saved him, the transition had been so quick it was like teleportation. When he looked down, he saw Midoriya carrying him into the sky, with the girl on his back. His classmate set him down, turning back to face the new monstrosity. They were moving back and forth so fast that Endo couldn't even tell what was happening. He tried to trigger that power from earlier, but all that happened was a huge burst of pain, whatever he had earlier was now gone, and he was reduced to watching the fight. "What is this?" Endo couldn't even comprehend this strength Midoriya had suddenly stumbled across. The blows shook the sky, the earth, and everything in between. It was something he had only seen twice, the power of All Might, he had truly accessed the immense power that had been passed onto him.

"Endo!" Ryukyu was lugging officers away with her small dragon form, "Get everyone out of here!"

He nodded and jumped to work, grabbing his classmates and dozens of officers, pulling them away with Synapse. While he was scooping up Melissa in his arms the final blow was dealt and the fused Chisaki, who had looked nearly unstoppable, was now lying unfused in a crater, with a sixteen year old boy declaring victory over him. It was quite the sight to behold.

Little did he know, someone else was watching him, back inside that dark room they called the Nexus, five Endo's stood together, "Yeah he's ready. It's finally time to fight back."

 **Well it's finally time to bring together the team! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Any comments are appreciated!**


	17. Familiar Faces

Chapter 16: Familiar Faces

"Eji! EJI!" Eji Endo sat up in bed, breathing heavily, his friend's voice still clear in his mind. He looked over at his hand, clenched around a glowing blue sword. He released his grip, and the sword disappeared. He remembered getting the call from the other Endo's, arriving at the Nexus and the end of the battle late. Then he had passed into a restless sleep, reliving his nightmares as usual. Steadying his breathing Eji stepped out of his bed, his thoughts turning to the new Endo. A technopath, he was supposed to build a machine to bring them together, but Eji didn't trust the kid, a side effect of living his life in hiding with no friends. That wasn't to say he was living uncomfortably, his penthouse was enough for thirty people, " _Probably why I'm so lonely… and paranoid."_

Eji sighed, his fellow vigilantes had questioned the reason behind living somewhere so out in the open. That was the one question he still refused to answer, no one needed to know his past, what he had done to get this place, especially when the police were still after him for it. " _Well, time to atone for more of my sins."_

* * *

"PLEASE! PLEASE! JUST LET US GO!" Eji's sword became unsteady as he saw what was clutched in their hands. It was just a couple of cans of food. Eji had chased the two after they had run out of a supermarket with a kitchen knife clutched in one hand, but upon further inspection, the knife was clean, no blood anywhere near it.

Police sirens were drawing nearer, " _Do they really deserve punishment after what I've done?"_ He raised his sword high into the air.

"Please! Our kids are so hungry!" The man jumped in front of his wife as the blade came down, but it didn't hit either of them.

Eji gestured to the rift his sword had made, "This leads not too far from here, I'm… sorry."

The couple looked at him with dubious eyes, something Eji had seen every time he looked into the mirror, but they nodded at him and stepped through the portal, with it closing behind them. "RIFT! STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

"As you wish." His other hand clenched and a second sword appeared in it, which slashed through the air as he was fired on. The bullets went through the rift, hitting a wall next to him, while at the same Eji cut the air behind him, leaping at the new portal.

He ended up on a roof miles away from the action. The earpiece on his helmet buzzed, which he ignored for a second before answering, "What is it?" His voice was calm, yet there was an undertone of annoyance.

"Hey Rift, heard the cops actually managed to shoot at you this time."

"That was two minutes ago Crawler, how'd you hear it?" Eji stood as he noticed a plume of smoke rising over the rooftops.

"Scope was nearby and saw the exchange, ya know I think-"

Eji interrupted him, "Sorry gotta call you back." The line clicked as he jumped through his rift, stumbling onto the massive brawl that was currently taking place and he saw something, the only something, that could make him shudder with fear. A Hyper-adaptive Beast, the sign that his universe was getting more attention. He called back his swords, time to fight.

* * *

Akya Endo didn't want to go to school today, she was tired, her muscles ached from the previous day's workout, and overall she just felt like being lazy. Going into the Nexus to help Typhon and the new guy had been annoying, it always felt like she was just called there for a power boost, "Whatever." Her covers were thrown off as she walked to her closet. Her mood wasn't helped by the fact that she was forced to talk to Rift, "Fucking asshole." The guy always seemed to be on everyone's case, despite the fact that Akya knew he was just as bad, if not worse then the other Endo's.

"That is no way for a lady to speak Akya." Her butler stood in her doorway, holding a tray with tea on it, "You know how little your mother approves of such language."

"Yeah yeah." She waved him off as she grabbed her school uniform out of her walk-in closet, neatly pressed and hung. "Not like she can do anything about it, especially if she isn't around to even hear it."

Her pajamas dropped to the floor, causing the butler to rapidly turn away, "Miss, you know how many times we've been over this."

"You've known me since I was a newborn." Akya chuckled at his embarrassment, "Sorry, I'll try not to do it again."

"Thank you miss, will that be all?" The butler turned back to her dressed form.

"Yes, don't bother with the car today, I'm meeting Itsuko on the walk to school."

"Very well miss."

He left her spacious room with a bow, leaving her to do her hair and makeup. She looked into her reflection minutes later, "You can do this… just act normal."

* * *

"I can't do this Itsuko!"

Akya's red-haired friend laughed at her anxious expression, "You barely stress about interdimensional fights, but you do stress about asking out a boy?" Itsuko took Akya's hand in her own, "Setsuo is just as dense as my dad was in high school, he won't even realize you're nervous. You can do it."

"Ugh, at least I know how to fight, I've never had any experience with guys. And my mother isn't exactly around to help with it." She started fanning herself, "Is it hot out today… I'm getting really hot."

"You're turning as red as a tomato and no it is not hot out."

Akya glared at her friend, "I'm taking your quirk."

Itsuko shrugged, "Sure."

The rich girl focused on that feeling deep inside her chest, allowing it to blossom as her own quirk merged with her friend's. Cold began radiating from Akya, who sighed in relief.

Itsuko looked over Akya's face, noticing the tension was more than just Setsuo, "You talked to Rift again huh?"

"Unfortunately, that ass just doesn't know when to shut his mouth." The cold slowly dispersed, raising the temperature a bit, "You remember that new guy I told you about right? Well, Rift just kept going on and on about how we couldn't be certain Reiji could pull it off and we needed to prepare for the worst." She growled in anger, "Not like he's doing anything about it!"

"How old is the new Endo?"

Akya practically stopped in her tracks, "Are you trying to see if you two are compatible?"

"Just keeping my options open." Itsuko smiled, "Besides, a boy from another dimension is pretty exotic."

The two had been over this sort of thing multiple times, with Itsuko constantly asking how old the new Endo was, if he was handsome, etc. "You do realize that you are trying to date me right?"

"Eh, you're pretty good looking when you want to be." Itusko skipped away towards the entrance of UA, leaving her friend to have an existential crisis in silence.

"Hey, Akya!"

"AH!" The quirk merger jumped away from the origin of the noise, she looked over to see Setsuo standing right behind her, a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Akya harrumphed, trying to hide the fact that her face was bright red, "You didn't scare me… um, anyways, you know that the festival is coming up."

"Yeah, I'm definitely excited!"

She smoothed out her skirt nervously, "Well… I was wondering if… um…" The bell began to ring, cutting her off.

Setsuo turned pale, "Aizawa's gonna kill us if we don't get in there!" He ran off at top speed, not even bothering to look back.

Akya sighed, "You can ask him during training." Just as she said that a boom could be heard from just behind the school, and a roar tore through the air, a roar she was all too familiar with. "Or I can spend my day fighting these fucking Beasts." Ice coalesced in her hands, ready for a fight.

* * *

Raygo Endo laughed sadistically as she flew between buildings, scorching villains as she went with bright blue lightning bolts. The pain flowed through her body, but it was nothing new to her, just a benefit of her quirk, yes a benefit. People had always looked at her as if she was insane whenever she told them that. " _Ha, they may be right!"_

A villain shot some sort of projectile at her from behind, but Raygo's torso turned to pure electricity and the object ended up hitting the villain's teammate. A look of, "Oh shit," appeared on his face second before Raygo wrapped her hands around his throat and fried him.

"Bolt! You're being a bit too rough with them!"

Raygo laughed, "Shove it Endeavour, you're not exactly gentle yourself!"

"Yes, but-" He was cut off as an explosion lit up the area with a blinding white light. From behind the dust, a large dark shape formed.

Raygo screamed with delight, "I've been waiting for more of you to kill!"

* * *

Waves of bullets flew at Hamada Endo, "Tch, where's your Superpower? You aren't going to beat me with some lousy bullets!" Dozens of American soldiers were firing on Hamada's squad, but the bullets stopped midair, "Well, let's get this over with." The projectiles turned around and shot right back at ones who fired them. All were headshots, twenty in total, dead just like that.

"Sir! We've got three contacts moving in fast from the north!"

Hamada spread out his pressure waves, feeling the three approaching men, "Pull back, go back to base, I'll handle this." When they didn't move he turned to yell at them, "That's an order! You'd only get in the way!"

This scared the rest of his squad enough to begin their tactical retreat. Hamada took a deep breath, "Thank you for waiting for them to run."

The American, British, and French Superpowers revealed themselves, "What's a couple of foot soldiers to us? Once you're dead they won't matter." The American was swirling metal around his body.

"You make the mistake of thinking I'll fall here."

The French hero laughed, "Three on one? We had heard you fancied yourself a god, but come on Hamada. You can't truly be that stupid."

Hamada just raised his hand, "I'm not stupid, just logical." The French hero stopped laughing as pain erupted in his stomach. "How much pressure do you think your organs can take? I wouldn't think it to be much." Metal slammed against a wall of pure pressure in front of him, interrupting his concentration.

"None of your dirty tricks Hamada!"

"Not mine. But how about theirs?" The three heroes turned to see red blinking packets of C4 behind them. "Boom."

The explosion obscured the area and overlapped the secondary pressure waves. If not for Hamada's powers, he wouldn't have realized that the Beast was here. "Captain! Now it's time for a true retreat!"

* * *

Akari Endo liked clearing the rubble, it felt like he was actually doing something good for once. The creator's invasion has destroyed much of Japan, and many had lost their lives, including, " _No, don't chase the memories."_ He went back to moving rubble away, exposing the inside of a broken living room. Pictures of two parents and a little girl were scattered throughout the area. Endo hoped they had evacuated in time, " _Why wouldn't you leave with them Momo?"_ The volunteers around him noticed the look on his face, something they were all too familiar with, and decided to give him his space. " _Could've taken you anywhere in the galaxy. But you wanted to be a hero, wanted to be there for us."_ His fist punched into the ground, causing a slight tremor beneath his feet. "Why couldn't I save you?"

 **A/N: If you've read my other two stories, just know that this Endo is technically not the same, basically the same story, but just a little different. This way I don't create spoilers for those stories.**

Japan was still recovering from the Kaiju attacks, any skyscrapers that had originally lined the horizon were gone, torn down by monsters of impossible size. Even worse was the Beasts were appearing with more and more frequency. They had lost five in the last battle alone, " _My world just can't catch a break."_ He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Take five Endo, you've been going all day." It was Midoriya, one of the few who wasn't afraid to approach him as he was. "I've got it from here."

Endo's Kaiju form disappeared, and his samurai armor folded back over him. "Yeah, thanks." After a walk through the city, he ended up at a park, one of the few places untouched by the war, and consequently the place they decided to put up their statues. Endo was vehemently against it at the beginning, but when they said they would put her up there with him, he obliged. Endo fell onto the soft grass beneath him, taking slow deep breaths, being so unfocused wouldn't help anyone.

An explosion of light interrupted his meditation, forcing him to open his eyes and look at the three Beasts surrounding him. One of which was standing atop the destroyed statues. "Big mistake." Endo rose to his feet, taking in the horrific sight of the creatures.

They stood like gorillas, muscles rippling on their arms as they stalked towards him. Endo couldn't see it, but he knew that their wings were still folded up against their backs. He was used to ugly sights so the Cthulhu-like face didn't bother him, the dome was bulbous like a squid, but its mouth was covered by flowing tentacles.

Endo activated his quirk, relishing in the familiar power that washed over him. He roared back at the Beasts, releasing all his built up frustration. And then, he charged.

* * *

Eji was at his limit, he wasn't built for fighting long term all-out battles, but he didn't have a choice, the Hyper-adaptive Beast would destroy everything to kill him. It roared at him through the fires of Endeavour, frustration evident in its tone. Eji had managed to slice off one arm in a surprise attack before it adapted to his swords, now all he had was his portals, but unfortunately, they couldn't close while organic material was in the middle of transit. Otherwise, he would have a reliable way to kill the bastards. The number one hero Deku landed next to him, "What is this thing Rift?!" The fact that he was a vigilante was forgotten when the Beast began its rampage.

"A Hyper-adaptive Beast, but we just call em' HaBs." He eyed the Beast, it was now covered in fire-proof skin, "The more heroes we bring here, the stronger it'll get."

"Have you fought one before?"

"Once."

"Then how do we beat it."

Eji shrugged, "Depends, can you throw it into space?"

Deku looked at him incredulously, "Of course I can't!"

"Well, my portals don't go into space… what about your girlfriend?" Eji motioned towards the beast, now lumbering at them, "Can't she just touch him and you know, he'll just float away."

"Uravity is in Paris, she can't help us."

"Why the fuck is a Japanese hero in Paris."

Deku smiled, "That is top secret."

Eji was in disbelief, "How can you smile in this situation?!"

"The thing's slow, and you've beaten one before, so we can do it!"

Eji shook his head, "Yeah, it's slow for now, but wait until it evolves to be faster, and develops regeneration." He wasn't in the mood to explain the reason he had beaten the last HaB. There wasn't enough time to explain Akya's quirk. The HaB roared, "Oh shit!" Eji slashed the ground beneath him as the creature came charging at them. Deku was left alone to take the punch as Eji fell through the rift on the ground. He popped up next to an unconscious Endeavour, his body was ravaged with bruises and exposed bones. "Damn you Endeavour, you just had to take it head-on." The pyromancer hero was picked up, about to be thrown through a rift to the hospital. An explosion shook the street as Ground-Zero leaped into action to help his friend, further obscuring the battlefield, "Well, for once I wish that rich girl was here."

* * *

"Akya!" Setsuo ran over to his classmate, now bleeding on the street. He pressed his palm against her stomach, it began to glow with golden light as the giant beast behind him fought the teachers. He had heard her cry out in pain as he was running into the school, only to find her broken form on the pavement. He wasn't sure his powers were actually enough, the wound was pretty big, fatal without treatment. "Please wake up Akya."

* * *

Bodies littered the street around Ragyo, partially because of the beast, and partially because of her lightning strikes. She was breathing heavily, the pain that had once invigorated her was now draining the last of her energy, but she smiled all the same at the monster approaching her, "I like it… when they… struggle." Every molecule in her body exploded with pain as she roared, firing off the biggest attack she could conjure, obscuring herself, and the whole city block.

* * *

His squad was dead, and the other three Superpowers were unconscious, "Negative! We have civilians in the blast radius. I repeat, do not drop the bomb! We have-" Hamada's radio crackled as his orders were ignored, now he had only minutes before the landscape in front of him was nothing more than a nuclear wasteland. The roar that pierced the air couldn't compare to the dread he felt when his radio fizzled out. He sighed heavily, "Fuck."

* * *

One after the other, they had popped up, Typhon could fight a few, maybe five at most, but two dozen was way past his limit. "Midoriya!" His Kaiju deep voice spread throughout the park, "Evacuate the city!"

Midoriya was about to protest, but he saw red membranes begin to form on the black armored carapace. Membranes that were capable of rivaling nuclear blasts. It was a last resort, but none of the heroes were making any headway, it was the only way. The hero nodded, jumping away from a HaB's arms, spreading the message.

Typhon met the eyes of three of the monsters that had grown just as tall as he was, and twice as strong. If this was the end of Akari Endo, then it was the end of the world.

* * *

A man watched from his throne, five separate screens, each displaying his creatures fighting the Endo's. He chuckled at their attempts, even overwhelming odds couldn't stop the HaBs. "Now, where is Endo number six? I think it's your turn to feel my wrath. You are making the multiverse unclean."


	18. Update 2

Thanks for checking out my fic! Unfortunately, this is probably the end for this series, I haven't felt motivated to write for it in months and its entirely possible I come back to it, but also highly unlikely, if you're craving something else from me, I'm currently writing a Class 1-C fic over on DragolianX-unlimited's profile. Go check it out if you're interested! s/13457150/1/Class-1-C-Unnderdog-Heroes


	19. Deja Vu

Chapter 17: Deja Vu

Weeks had passed since the raid and since the death of Sir Nighteye. Neither Melissa nor Endo knew him very well, they hadn't even known he had died until a few days later. And of course, Endo had been held up by a dozen or so investigators mixed with heroes, questioning him about that strange power that had come over him. Endo had mulled over the issue for a bit before responding to them. If he were to try convincing them of the other Endo's they would think him crazy, so he opted for the denial route. He told them that his time spent in that monster form was a blur, he barely remembered any of it. A lie, of course, he remembered every intoxicating second of that power, it had seemed limitless at the time.

And now there was the problem of the multiverse machine, he and Melissa had toiled away on it since the raid. Endo even missed the school festival, forcing Melissa to go on ahead without him. Even then, no progress was made, "This is seriously impossible!" Endo nearly chucked the entire frame of the machine out the window with Synapse, "The structure was easy! The power unit was already done for us practically! Programming took minutes! But we can't open a god damned portal!"

Melissa looked at Endo with concern, he had been getting more and more aggravated as the days passed, "Reiji, calm down. We're never going to solve this if we can't stay level-headed."

Endo threw his hands in the air, "I don't even know why I'm being targeted! We still have no information on the person behind this!" The other Endo's had contacted him again through the Nexus, all were at their limits, defending from the monsters at their doorstep, and once they fell, he would be next. He sighed, "Sorry, I just needed to vent… I've been cooped up so long it's messing with me."

She pushed him down into a chair, rubbing his shoulders, "It's ok, I know it's a lot of stress for you to handle." She paused, gathering her thoughts, taking a deep breath, the unseeable molecules that entered her nose smelled of metal and oil, "You know, whenever I couldn't get one of my inventions to work, I went to someone who wasn't an engineer, but someone who excelled in other fields, Mei can't help us, but I think we both know someone who might."

* * *

"This has been going on for weeks and you never told me?!" Yaoyorozu was glaring at Endo, who shirked away from her gaze like a frightened puppy. This rich girl could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

"I didn't really want to drag you into all of this. We're just students, and this is something bigger than the pros themselves." Endo tried to face her again but he was too busy tinkering with the machine to gaze back into her eyes.

She sighed heavily, filling the room with silence for a few seconds, "Endo, it's our job as heroes to help others. Whether or not it's our universe, we have an obligation to save people. So, show me the problem."

Endo shrugged, "It's not something you can see. It's the most obvious problem with a multiverse device… we can't figure out a way to open a portal. We had an original theory, Melissa thought that we could use a Zero-point energy harness as the basis for it, but that stuff comes out of our universe, not any others, so it was a dead-end.

Todoroki, who had been watching with curious intent stepped forward, proposing something, "If you can control it, why not force it to open a portal?"

A creeping annoyance fled back into Endo, "I obviously tried something like that already. I can only force machines to do something they are capable of."

"What about calling the energy from another place? Forcing it between dimensions?" Yaoyorozu took a step back to admire the circular frame of the technology, to create something like this would put them all in the history books for centuries to come.

"We thought about that too, but for the energy to be called, we need something on the other side to seek it out and activate the transfer. This stuff is highly unstable when not harnessed, we could very well create the potential for something stronger than a nuke." A heaviness filled the room, Yaoyorozu hadn't expected something like this to be capable of such power.

Melissa grabbed a whiteboard from the other side of the room, rolling it over, "There is… one more theory… we… um, we could make a black hole."

"I'm sorry, but isn't that infinitely more dangerous than a nuke?" Todoroki was as calm as ever somehow.

"Well, without the proper control, yes, but since we have the Zero-point energy, we can stabilize it… we think. That's why we need your help."

"You want me to create… a black hole?" Yaoyorozu was floored, they couldn't possibly be serious. "Can't Synapse, or Melissa's Swarm, handle those calculations?"

"Yeah, but we can't just will a black hole into existence." Endo stared at her in a way that made Yaoyorozu shudder with fear.

"You don't think… no, you can't be thinking straight. My quirk could never do something like that!"

Endo nodded, "Not a complete one, that would take too much mass, but on the microscopic level it could work."

"But… how would you even survive a black hole?! And I need to know the molecular makeup of something to create it!"

"We have an idea for the first problem, as for your second concern, we just might have someone who can break it down for you."

* * *

"So can you do it, Mr. Hirata?" The older man was displayed on Endo's computer screen, a hand stroking his chin in consideration.

"Well, I suppose it could work. After all most of the possibilities of the future showed it as a sphere of pure darkness. But this is dangerous knowledge, is Miss Yaoyorozu sure of receiving such a burden? The power to destroy worlds is not to be taken lightly, it's possible others will one day search for that power and use her to harness it."

Yaoyorozu took just a second to think before nodding her head, "I'm going to be a hero, villains will always be after me."

Todoroki placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will protect her."

"Very well." Hirata took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he began to vibrate violently, causing everyone alarm. No one had seen his quirk in action yet, so they were surprised by the response. Hirata gasped in pain, "Ok… I've… got it." He leaned close into the camera whispering just ten words that would be ingrained in Yaoyorozu's memory forever. "Got it?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Mr. Hirata."

The man was massaging his temples, "Of course, best of luck to you Endo." The video feed blinked out, leaving the four of them to look at each other in silence, they now knew a secret that only five people on the planet shared.

Endo turned his attention back to the machine, "It's all ready, now it just needs you."

The half and half user suddenly became nervous, "Um… shouldn't we do some test runs or something?"

All three turned to him confused, "This is a test run. How else could we try out the machine or her new power?"

"So this basically makes her the most powerful being on the planet right?" Todoroki eyed all the junk surrounding the workshop, "I mean, who could possibly rival the power to make black holes?"

The three nerds shook their heads, "Black holes take an insane amount of energy and matter to sustain themselves, this new power would only be useful with the proper machine. I suppose I could create some sort of Zero-point harness for her body, allowing her to create them on command, but I'm not actually sure if they would be safe to use in battle."

Melissa began calibrating the machine for activation, "We're not specifically targeting any universe since we aren't a hundred percent how to do it yet, but after this trial run, Synapse should get some info on how to aim for certain ones."

Yaoyorozu crossed her arms then uncrossed them at the now uncomfortable thought that she could make a singularity out of her body fat. She shivered imperceptibly before asking one final, important question, "Now I have to truly ask, how on earth do you plan to avoid spaghettification?"

"We're gonna supercharge the Einstein-Rosen bridge with enough Zero-point energy to essentially create a tunnel, one that's stable that is." He pressed one final button and the machine quietly flared to life, the circumference lighting with blue energy, "Alright… your turn. Just hold your hand in the center and we'll take it from there."

Yaoyorozu looked at Melissa, almost asking for confirmation. She gave it, nodding slowly, prompting the onyx-eyed beauty to hold a shaky hand out in front of her. She tried to take deep calming breaths and began the process of activating her quirk. The singularity was too small to see with the eyes, but she could feel a feeble tug on the rest of her body, and then everything became cold. "AH!" Her hand withdrew from the machine, "I-I don't want to do that… it felt… wrong."

Endo sighed, "We almost had it, just a little bigger and the machine would've stabilized it." He knew that Hawking radiation had taken over the microscopic sphere and that it was already gone. Milliseconds, that's probably how long it lasted. "The machine will control it, you don't have to worry Yaoyorozu."

She was crouched down, Todoroki holding her comfortingly, "She shouldn't have to do something so dangerous. Can't you find another way to do it?"

"This was our last theory, we don't have any other ideas, if there was another option we would use it." Endo approached the pair, "Please. Just push through it for a couple of seconds. We can sustain it for as long as we need after. Just one time."

Yaoyorozu looked away, "I… you're sure nothing will happen?"

"I'm not sure about anything involving this, but I am confident." Endo shrugged, "This is new territory for the human race." He extended his hand to her, "Just one more try, please? You were the one who said it's our job as heroes to help others, well here's your chance to help five other worlds." Endo felt bad turning her own words back on her, but this wasn't going to work any other way.

She gave him a sidelong glance, "Just once?"

"Just once."

A deep breath was the creation user's only response as she stood, "Just once more." Her hand once more graced the center of the machine, shaking with nervous energy. "J-Just tell me when."

Endo held out his hand to the machine, activating its programming. "When." This time, there was an imperceptible change, something no one in the room was capable of perceiving, the black hole that was being created, was also being given instructions, and those instructions weren't from that universe.

The black sphere began to grow, still microscopic, but larger than last time. Yaoyorozu shivered, she couldn't escape that chill. It soaked through her, drawing the heat away from her body at an astonishing pace. Melissa gasped, it was actually working, she flipped the switch that released the Zero-point energy, "Yaoyorozu step back!"

The creation hero was happy to do as she was told, and leapt away from the suddenly growing mass of darkness, now becoming visible to the human eye. Endo watched in fascination, the Zero-point energy was functioning just as planned, keeping the singularity from exerting its pressure on the world around them. Once it reached acceptable size the technopath gave the final command, "Melissa supercharge it."

Blue light filled the room as energy obscured the black sphere for several seconds. The four teens began slowly inching away from the flames that licked the air as if it wanted to consume the world itself. Just as suddenly as the flames appeared, however, they disappeared, revealing a bright white sphere, completely taking up the circular space left by the machine. Endo and Melissa removed their helmets, both smiling wide at the accomplishment, "First people to achieve multiverse travel. Sounds pretty fucking good." Endo held out a hand to the portal, a part of Synapse cut itself off and rapidly flew into and out of the portal, confirming its safety. "Ok, first things first, we need to-" Endo was cut off as the began to pulse, contracting and undulating like the crashing waves at a beach. "Back up." He ushered everyone behind him, readying himself for what the others had described as a beast, just in case this was that.

But instead of a monster popping out of the portal, five forms fell out of it, one after the other. Each was unconscious, piling on top of each other almost comically. Endo inspected them, all shared the same jet black hair and, "Huh." Endo then promptly collapsed to the floor, his vision turning to black.

The others rushed over to him, Melissa checking for a pulse, then cursing as she remembered he never had one, she couldn't even check to see if he was breathing. She held out a hand, letting the Swarm cover his head, checking for brain activity while Yaoyorozu and Todoroki turned over the five forms. "Who are they?" Todoroki turned to his girlfriend, he felt like he knew them, but just couldn't place it.

"I… I know him." Yaoyorozu pointed to one with a large scar covering one side of his face, "I don't know how, but I do."

Melissa had been so engrossed with Endo that she hadn't even looked over to the five visitors, until now that was. She gasped, rushing over to them, "There's no way. They're from different universes, how are they all here?"

Todoroki looked puzzled, "Uh, I thought that was the goal?"

"No, no, these are the Endo's!" Melissa checked all of them to make sure they were alive, finding that all had some sort of bruising or wounds, "We need to get them all to Recovery Girl."

"What about Endo… er, our Endo that is?" Yaoyorozu crouched over the one known as Typhon, trying to figure out why she knew him.

"We do the same of course!" She lifted all six with the Swarm, but before she could walk off, Todoroki stopped her.

He was staring intently at one of the two female Endo's, she looked about their age, "Who… who is she?" His brow furrowed as if he were trying to recall some long-forgotten memories.

Melissa started walking again, dragging the others along, "From what Reiji told me, this one is named Akya. That's all he really knows, they were too busy fighting off invaders to talk about themselves."

"Wait he talked to them?"

"Yeah, it-"

Melissa was cut off as Recovery Girl walked out of her office, only to see the three students, and the unconscious Endo's behind them. She sighed, "And here I was looking forward to an easy day."

* * *

Endo opened his eyes, but all he could see was black, "What is this?" His voice echoed throughout the chamber, reverberating back to his ears. "This isn't the Nexus." He stood shakily, his footing unsure in such a dark setting, " _The last thing I remember is seeing the other Endo's fall through the portal, then I think I passed out, but why?"_

The room suddenly became blindingly bright. Endo recoiled at such a dramatic and sudden change. "What… what is this?"

"You killed me."

"What?" The blind light cleared and Endo saw himself at the edge of a roof. "No."

"Yes." It was Hibiki Satoru, his middle school friend.

"You died."

"Yes." The wind whipped through her hair.

"This is a dream."

"No."

" _Synapse analyze the surrounding area."_ There was no response, in fact, Endo couldn't even feel his quirk anymore.

Satoru smiled, "You're quirkless now, just like me."

"What?" Endo breathed out as Satoru shoved him off the edge of the roof, sending him toppling to the ground a hundred feet below.

* * *

"Hmm. If there is an issue, I can't find it."

Melissa fretted over the body of an unconscious Endo, "Of course there's an issue! He won't wake up!" Yaoyorozu and Todoroki we're still infatuated with the two respective Endo's.

"All their brain activity is normal, well except for that one." She pointed at the Endo with the scar on his face. "I don't know why, but he doesn't seem completely human."

Recovery Girl had quickly taken care of their physical injuries, which were quite numerous. Due to her quirk's drawbacks, it wasn't unusual for most of them to remain asleep, but for all of them, it was far beyond normal.

"Where did they come from?" The trio, plus the nurse, spun to the door.

"Mr. Aizawa?"

"Who are they?"

Yaoyorozu and Todoroki went to rack their brains for an explanation, but Melissa offered one up without any hesitation, "They're all Endo. Just from different universes."

Surprisingly, Aizawa took it pretty well. "And why are they here?"

"You want the long version or the short one Eraserhead?" Yaoyorozu yelped as she realized the Endo with the scar was awake and sitting up. He glanced at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes before getting serious again.

"You know me." It wasn't a question.

"Five out of the six Endo's here know an Eraserhead of some kind. But in my world, you were my teacher as well."

Before Aizawa could ask any more Melissa got the Endo's attention, "Why are you awake but they aren't?!" She was definitely distraught by the development.

"Because I'm the only one who can deal with my trauma."

"And what does that mean?"

Endo tapped his head on the scar side, "Every human has something in their life that traumatized them, Endo's are no exception. If anything, their traumas are worse for some reason." He looked over his other selves, "Whoever us attacking us has some sort of mental powers, he attacked us through our traumas."

"Then yours must be tame if you got over it so easily." Yaoyorozu was busy examining the rest of the Endo's, as if trying to find similarities.

His gravelly voice was heavy with anger, "I feel the guilt over my wife Momo Yaoyorozu sacrificing herself to save my planet from an invasion." The room went silent upon the revelation, "It would be about ten years from now in this timeline that after returning to Earth, I married my highschool girlfriend and then shortly lost her when an alien race that created me was hell bent on destroying the universe, attacked." For his claim about being able to handle his trauma, he seemed quite distraught.

"Created you?" Recovery Girl asked, "That must be why your thought patterns don't match that of a human!"

While the nurse was quite unfazed, the rest of the room looked at him with shock. He seemed to realize that what he said was quite depressing, so he finished it off with, "But don't worry, this isn't your future, I've already looked into the outcomes of all the Endo's and the futures should all be different than mine."

This didn't clean the air much and Yaoyorozu vowed low, "Please forgive me!"

A hint of nostalgia crossed his face before disappearing. It had been so brief it was up for debate whether it had actually been there at all, "Don't worry about it, besides, we have bigger problems right now."

"Can you help them?" Melissa pleaded.

Akari shook his head, "Not me, not here." He weakly sat up.

"Careful, your injuries haven't yet healed!" Recovery Girl was by his side in a flash and pushing him back down.

"So… what are our options?"

Akari smiled bitterly, "Well, we can either let them duke it out with their psyches or…."

"Or what?!" Melissa was becoming aggravated.

"Does this world have a Saturn Six?"

* * *

 **I know I know, I literally just said it was unlikely I'd continue this story, but after seeing how many people came to view just the update, I felt bad. This chapter has been sitting in my google docs for quite some time, so it was quite easy to finish it off, but I wouldn't expect any future chapters very soon. As mentioned in the update, I'm working on another fic for a discord server and it's taking the majority of my time. Regardless, I'll do my best to push these out! Hope to see you next time! (Hopefully not in like eight months XD)!**


End file.
